A Blossom Of Lips
by AkatsukiStalkers-RebelQueens
Summary: After being exiled on crimes she didn't do, they came to find her. but the bloody mass surrounded her, as the title ever so precisely described a red dawn of death and torture. but as many know, red is the color of a heart, and of love. so, as she endures pain... we find pleasure... a LOT of it... Author: Neko. M for obvious. AkaSaku. final pairing to be seen.
1. The Puppeteer

**A Blossom Of Lips**

"oi, a big bottle of sake, ne?" Sakura hissed to the bar tender. she was annoyed, with plenty reason.

chugging the the whole bottle, she thought back to the ass-shiting events that lead to where she was now...

_"Sakura, ive called you here with great news!" Tsunade said with a huge smile. "Naruto has returned from the land of sound, with him is Sasuke! apparently the curse mark hypnotized him, but when Orochimaru was killed by Naruto, it released Sasuke and he has agreed to come home!"_

_Sakura smiled brightly. "really?" she gasped with excitment._

_"yes. and with him he is bring 3 newly released sound ninja who were no longer under hypnosis: Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu."_

_Sakura smiled. "great!" you think hearing that a girl was with Sasuke would freak her out and all. but really, Sakura didn't even know what she ever saw in the boy._

_"in fact, some one is right out side, waiting to meet you!" Tsunade sang out the last part, and the door behind Sakura opened. Sakura turned around, and sure enough the smirking Sasuke stood there, leaning on the door frame. Kakashi, Yamato, Naruto, and Sai were just behind the Uchiha._

_Sakura's eyes began to water, and she encased the startled boy in a hug. she pulled back after a good minute, smiling. "it's good to have my brother back!" she said with a smile._

_Sasuke blinked, then he smiled whole-heatedly. "ah, it's good to see your not a love sick puppy. well, i guess im glade to be back with my sister."_

_and with that, the whole group left to get ramen, where Sakura and Naruto would catch Sasuke up with the village._

_today, Sakura was going to meet Konan for the first time. she had gotten on surprisingly well with Jugo, and after smashing Suigetsu a few times they started to get along, too._

_but what went down with Karin didn't go so well. they barked and yelled at each other, Karin hating Sakura because she was protective over Sasuke who didn't even like her, and Sakura hating Karin because of how much of a whore she was._

_then, Karin and Sakura started a fight the next day when Sakura greeted her brother figure with a hug. it ultimately ended when Jugo pulled Sakura back while Suigetsu held Karin away. Sasuke had watched, confused._

_but then the two got into a fight again, late at night because Sakura was leaving Sasuke's after hanging out for a few hours and Karin was strolling up in a hooker outfit. Sakura had held much restrain, despite goading from her inner self._

_finally, the team 7 was sent out on a mission, partnered with team 13,__Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu. Kakashi was partnered with them. that night, out in camp, they had to set into tents. finally they came to an agreement._

_Kakashi got the really small one person tent, Sakura was to sleep with Jugo, Naruto with Suigetsu (whom got along very well), and Karin with Sasuke._

_Sakura was on watch duty, when she heard Sasuke snarl "get the hell away from me, slut!"_

_"b-but Sasuke-kun!" she heard Karin whine._

_"no! you know im dating Ino, back off of me!" he growled. Ino- not as love sick as academy days- agreed to date him the second time he asked her out, not entirely sure she should. but with Sakura's encouragement, she said yes._

_"but... i-i love you! she wont have to know! y-you can have me, right now!" Karin pleaded. Sakura, hearing how Karin was going behind her best friend's back, growled and inched toward the tent._

_"NO!" he shouted, walking out of the tent. he noticed the fuming Sakura, feet away. "oi! Sa-" he was calling to her with a smile. suddenly, he feel over._

_"if i cant have you, no one can!" Karin growled. she had knocked him over the head with a blunt item, Sakura couldn't remember what it was._

_Karin suddenly sensed the rage that flared from the pinkette, who had just watched. Karin stumbled away, dropping Sasuke. with lightning speed, Sakura caught him. she lied him down on the floor gently, before roaring angrily._

_Karin's eyes were wide, and she was visibly horrified. it was that moment that Kakashi burst from the tent._

_Sakura watched as something flashed in Karin's eyes. she glanced at Kakashi, fake tears rolling down her cheeks. "Help! she's gone crazy!" Karin screamed._

_Kakashi, confused, dashed for Sakura. he gripped her hand, and started to drain her of her chakra._

_she was sent through the screening they used on ninja who loose their minds- they decided that the news of Sasuke's return made her go crazy. and the sentence to those who were deemed dangerous to those around them, but couldn't be released because of how much they knew- death._

_but Kakashi, Naruto, Yamato, Sai, even Jugo and Suigetsu knew she was innocent of charges. late on the night before her death, they snuck her out. they told her that Sasuke was in a coma, something from the injury Karin had done. Sakura told them of what really happened._

_Sakura ran. she knew now, she was no longer a Konaha Kunoichi. now she was a rogue ninja. she had been told that once she was charged with Sasuke's attack, she had been bumped up to S-rank criminal._

now, she had a slash threw the headband in her pocket. she wore a large plain black cloak over her outfit, a simple pink tank top and a pink skirt. she hid her face under a sugegasa. and with that, she chugged the last half of a second bottle of sake.

about 8 bottles of sake later, Sakura was drunk to high heaven. having discarded the cloak and hat a while ago, she was ranting about how much she hated Karin to no one in particular.

thats when the wall to her left blew up. still a trained ninja, she pulled into the cloak and hat in seconds, silencing her rant as she sipped more of a brand new bottle, marking her 11 drink.

from under the edge of her hat, she saw 6 Akatsuki: Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, Itachi, Hidan, Kakazu.

she watched as they gazed around at them all, and she took a huge swig of the liqure. she told the bar tender to go ahead and bring her five more- the appearance of the six weren't going to ruin her night.

she watched, still drinking her 12th bottle, as all 6 Akatsuki made a semi circle around her.

"Haruno?" Itachi asked.

pulling of her hat, she threw it to the side- Deidara side stepping so he wasn't hit.

"that answer your question, Mr. Macho?" she snickered with another mouthful. the Uchiha raised a brow at her drunk state. "what do yall want, ya hot freaks?"

they exchanged looks and snickered as her. she raised a brow, mimicking the Uchiha who now had a slight smirk. shrugging it off, she finished the bottle and slammed it down again.

using her teeth to pop the next one's cork, she muttered to herself. taking another swig, she turned completely on the tall stool. "what the hell do you smexy asses want?" she questioned again.

a few boys started laughing again, while Hidan stole two bottles and tossed one to Kisame, who caught it thankfully.

"we want your damned ass in Akatsuki, that is, after I've fucking had it." Hidan snickered.

"eh? what the hell is Akatsuki?" Sakura said shaking her head. then she face palmed. "wait, never mind..." she trailed away in a fit of laughter at her own stupidity.

more snickers from the boys. "neh, why not? got kicked out o' my damn village. sure, if it means being around some bad-ass hoties all day!" she downed the rest of a 13th bottle, and throwing another at Kisame, who just finished off his own.

the shark man smirked. "didn't plan on gettin' drunk tonight,nor did i plan on a pinkette who seems sex-deprived!" he chuckled.

Sakura smirked back. "you offering to help me with that?" she snickered. he nearly spit out his sake, and Sakura nearly poped with laughter. "jeeze, keep you lid on sharky!"

laughter arose around the group, and Sakura literally poured the last bottle down her throat.

**'i think im going to like your little** **time in Akatsuki!'** Inner said enthusiastically. Sakura smirked inwardly to her, and stood up.

"let's go, sexy dudes!" she purred.

she was escorted out of the bar, with Sasori and Deidara at her sides. Sakura looked at the red head next to her.

"oi... didn't i kill you?" she asked. Sasori merely snickered.

"nearly, but my heart was healed in time and they transferred it into my original body, which had been preserved."

Sakura stared at him a minute more. "dude... i have no clue what you just said." she said with a smile. he just blinked, his eyes lit with humor.

"that is why i typically don't talk to drunks." he snickered.

"fair enough. but i did register something." she grinned. he blinked puzzled. "eh? what?"

"your even hotter as a human then you were when you were a puppet, Sasi-kun!" the redhead blushed drastically, stunned out of speech. meanwhile, Deidara was the only one close enough to have heard, and he was cracking up.

she just snickered, putting her hands behind her head as Naruto always did. "its true!" she purred. she leaned over and whispered in his ear "it's not eternal, but it's still art."

his face blushed as red as his hair, and he remained stunned speechless.

it didn't take that long to get to the Akatsuki base. just outside, the one known as Pein was outside.

she knew him well, because he had been the one to destroy the very village she once belonged. there had been word that after his fight with Naruto that destroyed Nagoto's body, the spirit fled to the Pein body that had gotten away. and from what she saw, it was defiantly true.

"ah, it appears you didn't even need to use force... but whats with him?" Pein motioned to the still red puppet master. Sasori just shook his head, while Deidara snickered frantically.

"er... ok then. well, welcome to Akatsuki, Sakura." Pein said, turning his attention back to the pinkette.

she smiled. "hehe, what eves. you got sake here?"

Pein rolled his eyes with humor. "great, another drunk alcoholic." he chuckled. "any way, i figure it would call for a celebration to finally have a medic, so i did fetch everyone plenty of sake, its in the kitchen." he opened the door, and the drinking party began.

it was about an hour or two later, and Sakura was drunk off her nut. she had her arms slung around Sasori and Deidara's necks for support, and they both had an arm wrapped around her waist.

"who knew Akatsuki could be A) so hot, B) so bad-ass, and C) so damn good at drinking parties!" she giggled.

"and who knew a little pink medic could hold 23 bottles of sake!" Kisame purred, still stunned at how she had beaten him in a drinking contest.

"eh, when you study under the hokage..." she trailed off with a smirk.

"you know, un. i like havin' this chick around! she keeps callin' us sexy!" he snickered.

Pein chuckled. "yep, makes you feel great!"

Sakura snorted. "say, where the hell am i going to crash?" she called out, for an answer from anyone.

"your room wont be ready until tomorrow." Pein answered. "your guna have to sleep in someone else's room." he finished with a swig of sake.

"how bout you sleep with me, bitch?" Hidan purred, just as drunk.

"naw, go with me, un!" Deidara snickered. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"huh, i'll just go with the ex-puppet." she snickered. Sasori chuckled back, though she noticed the light pink that worked it's way to his face.

Sasori and Sakura stayed down for a few more drinks, then he guided her to the upstairs bedroom.

as he opened the door and flicked on a light, she saw how neat the room was. leaning against the wall for support, Sasori re-exited the room to get her a pillow and blanket.

Sakura plopped onto his bed lazily, awaiting his return.

it took him a minute, but he finally pulled out the pillow and blanket from the closet. heading back to his room, he looked into the door way.

he starred at her. she was lying on his bed, her pink tank top had ridden up her and was just below where the bra would be, and pink skirt raised up rather high. her pink hair was slightly ruffled.

he couldn't help himself. as he closed his door behind him, she stood up. her clothing fell back into place, but it was loose and showed her soft, sexy curves.

Sakura found herself against the wall suddenly, Sasori's arms on either side of her head. she suddenly felt his lips on hers, and she responded to the kiss that grew more passionate.

he could taste a faint ting of sake, but he was overwhelmed by her intoxicating taste. he pressed his tongue to her lips in request, and she allowed access. as their tongues engage, he tasted her own intoxicating taste even stronger.

they finally broke for air, gasping. Sakura felt blissful as she set up a bed on the floor. she crashed quick, maybe a second after her head hit the pillow. the last things she remembered was Inner congratulating her, and Sasori's unbelievably sweet taste, like sugar with hints of cinnamon.

_now THAT is a great welcoming party._


	2. A Taste Of Ash

**A Blossom Of Lips**

Sakura woke, thanking Tsunade for riding her of the ability to get hangovers. she stood gracefully, and set to work on silently folding up the blanket. she noticed Sasori still sleeping soundly, and decided not to wake him as he seemed so blissful.

she set the blanket on top of the pillow, and placed it softly on an empty table next to Sasori's bed. she pulled the bag she had lugged up here last night into the bathroom, then unzipped it.

she pulled out a cute black shirt that sags on one sholder and has a red strap to go up the bare shoulder. she pulled out a red skirt, and black leggings. she snagged a red hair tie, along with some matching black underwear with red bows.

she went to the bathroom connected to Sasori's bedroom, gazing in shock at the luxuriousness. she slid into the large glass shower, turning up the hot water. she took a rather quick bath, using her own shampoos and soap, though she took a minute to enjoy the hot steamy shower that was soaking her hair.

she turned of the shower and stepped out, than began to dry off. she slipped into her clothes, than stood at the mirror to dry and brush her pink locks.

meanwhile, Sasori had woken up just as she was exiting her shower. he sat up in his bed, then stood to make it. slowly the memory of last night slowly pulled back into his mind.

he recalled the bar, then the party. but he stopped in his tracks as he remembered the kiss. he shook his head, _come on, get it together. your a criminal for fuck's sake!_ but as he thought of the word 'sake', the ting of sake in Sakura's intoxicating taste swarmed over him.

he couldn't help the shiver that pressed up his spine at the recent memory. he looked up as his bathroom door opened. he felt himself blush as she smiled at him.

"morning, Sasori!" she called. he smiled back. "good morning, Sakura." he greeted evenly. he was reassured that she didnt find it awkward to be around him.

Sakura purred inwardly. "well, im heading down to see what's in this house for breakfast." she called over her shoulder, aware he was watching her walk with her back to him out the door.

Konan was down stairs, serving breakfast (pancakes). "oi! you must be the new girl!" she purred happily.

"yup, Sakura's the pink girl's name!" Sakura replied with a smile.

"oh it's gunna be great to have another girl in Akatsuki!"

"i could guess, being surounded by freaks, who are all dudes..."

"exactly my point. but, at least some are hot..."

Sakura looked up. "huh? I thought... you and Pein..." she beat around the bush.

Konan sighed. "i dont get why everyone outside the Akatsuki thing we date or something. we are brother and sister." Konan chuckled.

Sakra blinked for a miute before almost crying with laughter.

"eh? whats up with you?" Pein said, walking in.

Sakura shook her head, tears at her eyes as she laughed.

"i-it's just a roomer that a few people in konaha thought up..." both of them looked at Sakura, interested.

"w-well... it's just that everyone thought you two were an 'item'. so... they kinda had a stupid theory that 'together' you 'created' the other Pein body's..."

Pein stiffened, and Konan blinked in shock. "im not that old to have kids in their 30s!" Konan fretted.

"and she's my sister, for god's sake!" Pein blustered.

Sakura just giggle. "well, no one really knows how old you guys are, and they have know clue your related. they just see you two close, and than their are four more who all look like the 'father' of what they see as an 'item'..." Sakura was all laughter.

"not. ever." Pein grumbled.

"such a weird rumor..." Konan chuckled.

Deidara wandered in then, groaning. he looked over Sakura, who had drank the most sake, and grumbled "why the hell don't you have a hangover?"

Sakura shrugged, and repeated "when you study under the hokage..." Deidara snickered, and sat down to eat.

Sasori came in next, sitting next to Sakura. she notice a very slight ting of pink on the puppet master's face, and she giggled lightly.

_the both of us must of had to much cake last night..._she thought. but she knew from the taste of his sweetness last night that his drinking had been minimal, and he had had full control over his own thoughts.

Sasori side glanced at her, smirking. she rolled her eyes playfully, noticing his pinkness fade as Sakura purposely rid them of any tension.

soon enough, more started to come down for the breakfast- Kisame and Itachi with the strongest hangovers.

"ha, who knew sharks and Uchiha men could put so much sake away!" she snickered.

they both smirked at her, "better believe it, pinky." Kisame purred.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him. "jealous much, i beat you at drinking!" she teased.

"meh, that is pretty weird..." Kisame snorted good humored.

Hidan was last to show up, cursing loudly at his hang over. Sakura rolled her eyes. "dude, it cant be that bad."

the silver haired jashinist snorted with a grin. "meh, probably not. but it's the one pain i DON'T enjoy, and it's here." he purred as he slunk up behind her.

"but, i bet you can get rid of it, eh pinky? you know, with a little sugar?" he said, seductively.

Sakura rolled her eyes, but snickered. "sugar, eh? this sweet enough for ya?" she threw the plate of pancakes in his face, like a pie prank.

the whole kitchen erupted with snickers and chuckles. with a finger, Hidan tasted the syrup. "eh, close enough!" he chuckled, Sakura giggled while rolling her eyes.

Sakura reached over and stole Kisame's pancake, hers splattered over the jashinist, and smiled angelically at the shark. he just snickered at her, rolling his eyes.

after breakfast, Konan and Pein went off to do so work. Itachi and Kisame went back to bed to sleep of the hangover, and the artist duo took off to train. Sakura wasn't quiet sure were Tobi, Zetsu and Hidan went, and didn't bother to find out.

so, she ended up on the couch watching TV with Kakazu- whom she was surprised she could hold a conversation with.

they chatted lightly, exchanging talk of their jutsu- her medical and his strings. she listened with interest, and could tell he was interested in her jutsu as well.

Kakazu was surprised to see how grown up the pinkette seemed. if he remembered right, she had been rather crazy last night. but now, she was playful but yet mature.

he was quite amazed he could hold such a good conversation with someone so young. he glanced at her, but his eyes stuck at the view.

she sat gracefully, her posture rather strait. she spoke carefully, not saying what she first thought and thinking it through. her hair was tied back gently, making her seem a few years older in a good way [if that makes sense?] her lips moved softly as she formed words into sophisticated sentences.

_speak of her lips_, he thought, _hers were perfect._ they were light pink, soft and light on her porcelain skin. her soft pink hair rounded with her green eyes, that sparkled in a fusion of simple emotions. the outfit was complementing her gentle curves rather well, and her chest was not under or over developed. she was, indeed, his definition of beauty.

"what do you think, Kakazu?" he was brought out of his daze by his name, and he still felt stunned as he said rather dumbly "huh?"

she turned her head to him, a flicker of amusement in her gaze. she smiled lightly, unaware it seemed that he had been scooping her out.

"i said..." she drifted off, looking into space. "huh... i forget." she giggled lightly, her bright apple eyes sparkling with humor.

he chuckled, and they turned back to the TV.

but, he found his eyes were tempted back to her, as he gazed over her beauty again. he only realized he was staring as she spoke.

"Kakazu? are you ok?" she was looking at him, and he blinked.

"er, yeah. sorry, starring into space." he joked. she smiled, giggling as she rolled her eyes.

"well, im guna get a drink. be back in a minute." she stood gracefully, and Kakazu found himself watching the rhythmatic swaying of her thighs. the look of her movement, it was the thing that finally set him over the edge.

Sakura cracked open the fridge, and pulled out a soda. she savored the crisp sound as she pulled the tab on the can, the enjoyed the taste before setting it down on the counter, and pushing it back so it wouldn't be knocked over by anyone.

and for the second time in less than 12 hours, she found herself being kissed by another man. she could tell it was Kakazu, having caught a glimpse of him before closing her eyes and responding to the kiss.

Kakazu put his arms around her waist, pulling her away from the counter she had been leaning on and up closer to him. the kiss grew in passion as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling the two of them closer as he was granted access with his tongue.

he found her taste addicting, sweet but savory. they pulled back for a breath, taking in gasps. ignoring the light pink brushing her face, the two pressed back together, engaging again.

Sakura savored his taste, lightly ashy but addicting. the closeness of the moment seemed to stretch enjoyably.

Kakazu, finally broke apart for the last time- _for now_, he thought.

they pulled completely apart, and Sakura was leaning back on the counter as she gasped for breath. what had she done to get attention from Kakazu?

she looked up, to see Kakazu- awaiting her reaction. she smiled lightly "what was that for, Kakazu?" she asked.

she watched him physically relax. "oh, no reason." he purred.

she giggled lightly. "well then, big guy. i'll keep that in mind." she winked as she walked by him, Inner Sakura literally popping at the light blush gracing the tall man.

_what... a__women..._ he sighed inwardly as she was out of the room. he smirked at himself. _i think i might enjoy the time she spend here..._

Sakura found herself savoring his lingering taste, the light ash hard to forget. she giggled at herself. _what the hell did i do? am i wearing a sighn that reads 'kiss me'?_

**na, you just sexy, girl.**

_humph._

**im just telling you what you don't realize. 'your sexy and they know it' (song reference, LOL)**

Sakura shook her head. _what ever._ but she did find herself savoring both kisses, none the less.


	3. Lead Her, Eh, Leader-san?

**A Blossom Of Lips**

as Sakura walked out of the kitchen, she found that Sasori and Deidara had returned and were stretched out on the couch.

"ah, if it isn't the terrorist and puppet master!" she purred, plopping on the empty spot between them.

"yup. and it looks like a walking cherry blossom has come to join us, un." Deidara snickered.

"and here comes the shark!" Kisame called as he arrived from the hall.

Kakazu rolled his eyes as he walked into the room as well. the 5 of them relaxed in the living room, maybe a good 2 hours, chatting calmly.

"so, aside from missions, what the hell do you guys do all day?" she asked.

"nothing, really. we do game nights sometimes, we go into town, and sometimes we go to a local club." Sasori answered, looking as bored as Sakura and the others felt.

Sakura perked up. "well, the club actually sounds fun!"

"whats with you and going places to get drunk?" Kisame snorted happily, obviously liking the idea.

"who cares," Pein walked into the room then, surprising everyone. "you know you all want to go."

"oi, you coming to, Pein?" Sakura asked with a smile.

he looked thoughtful. "oh hell, why not." he snickered.

Kisame went to get Itachi, Kakazu went to get Hidan, Pein to get Konan, and Sasori had to get Tobi. Sakura was left alone with everyone's faveorite terrorist, Deidara.

"you go to club's often, un?" he asked, lying back.

"yeah. i used to be the lead singer at a club for a job on Fridays." Sakura mewed.

"oh yeah? what band, un?" he asked, curios to hear Sakura was a club singer.

"ever heard of 'pink passion'?" she asked, smiling.

"defiantly. but wait- your the singer?" he seemed stunned.

Sakura nodded. Deidara smiled brightly. "your band's playing at the club tonight, un! all this week, actually!"

Sakura blinked, then face palmed. "damn it, that was my idea to play up here in the rain village! how could i forget?"

"who cares, un? im looking forward to hearing you sing!" Deidara snickered.

she smiled. "ok, but don't tell the others. i never liked being the center of attention among friends. let them find out when i go up." she winked.

he agreed, and the other showed up. now, they were ready to go.

it was a short walk, before they actually arrived at 'red's club', Akatsuki's regular club.

and to no surprise, Ino, Hinata, Temari, and Tenten stood on stage, playing a pop song with no words.

Sakura managed to slip away from the Akatsuki, where Deidara was ushering them away to a table to giver time to slip away.

Sakura slipped back stage, and reached an arm forward. she poked Tenten in the back, as she stopped playing the drums to look the song started to freeze.

"Tenten!" Sakura hissed. the brunette's face instantly brightened with recognition. she dragged the other girls back stage and the curtain dropped as the crowd got confused.

"Sakura!" Ino gasped, tieing her arms around her best friend. "Kakashi said you ran to the hidden rain, but we couldn't find you! where have you been?"

Sakura smiled. "im living with a group of sexy men, and one girl." she purred. "do you think i could make it with Akatsuki?"

Temari smiled huge. "aw, our little blossom is s-ranked and all!" Sakura was happy to see the girls weren't mad what so ever.

"as long as they keep you out of konaha, and keep you happy, i don't give a damn!" Hinata said enthusiastically.

"so, why don't we play a song for our audience? lets try... a sweet kiss. we havent done that one in public yet. and Deidara is pretty excited to hear us play!"

the girls snickered at a fan in Akatsuki.

Sakura waited in the back, while the girls went up.

"hey people! our lead singer just showed up!" uproar of joy sounded at Ino's words. Sakura peered through the curtain, to see Akatsuki watching with curiosity, and Deidara looking excited.

"so, please welcome the bitch who put 'pink' in pink passion! now a runaway from konaha, she's a bad ass like before!" Temari shouted, rifling the crowd. a few Akatsuki started to look like they got the picture, but were still shocked.

"introducing, the one and only Sakura Haruno!" she strolled out onto stage, noting how everyone but Deidara jaw dropped at the Akatsuki's booth.

"who here wants to hear some good music?" she roared. the crowd screeched excitedly back up. "ok then! we got a new on for you- listen up to 'A Sweet Kiss!"

_a slow beat..._

_**Temari:**_

_a simple kiss, that's what any girl wants.  
you could be hot or smart, as long as your male.  
well hear's a truth that your dreams it haunts.  
with me you might fail!_

_**Ino:**_

_if you want me.  
you have to heat it up.  
so what's it guna be?  
quit now, or get closeup?_

_**Tenten:**_

_hey, its you choice.  
but there's a reason im single.  
i got a soothing voice,  
and i can make your heart tingle._

_**Hinata:**_

_but i just think you should know,  
why im not a Mrs.  
so whoa ohh,  
here it is..._

_fast beat..._

_**Sakura:**_

_i aint a simple girl.  
what iv'e done could make your head whirl!_

_make a guess,  
quickly now before i confess!_

_should i just tell you?  
i hope im not biting of more than i can chew!_

_ill tell you now, but you'll regret!  
that sweet little kiss you set!_

_so here it is... what's really up...  
are you ready for the trouble i'll stir up?_

_but first thing's first...  
help me quench my killing thirst!_

_*beat stopped, and the girls take up some evil laughter, then resume.*_

_**all except Sakura:**_

_so help us out, come on, just one sweet kiss?_

_**Sakura:**_

_oh you know you don't want'a miss this! *wink at crowd*_

the crowd shout's their love, and Sakura noticed Akatsuki's shocked but admiring stares. "ok. right now, why don't we give you a taste of a better one?" Hinata smiled.

"yeah, another new one to put the 'passion' in pink passion!" Temari smirked.

"well, here we go. a softer song- 'called it love'. " Sakura tucked emotion from her face, going blank.

_slow beat..._

_**Sakura:**_

_what is love? what is hate?  
is it a choice? or is it fate?_

_who can say?  
all you can do, is pray..._

_what would you do. if it was true.  
if many were all falling for you?_

_who would you choose?  
which heart wouldn't you bruise?  
the situation is lose-lose!_

_if you found...  
you heart wasn't bound..._

_would you give that up for me?  
and be know longer so free?_

_**everyone, Sakura leading:**_

_is what we have called love?  
or each other will we hurt?  
is it really 'sort-of' ?  
or are you just aiming to get past my skirt?_

_**Sakura:**_

_all i know,  
is i feel alone,  
even though,  
we are standing bone to bone._

_is what we have called love?  
or each other will we hurt?  
is it really 'sort-of' ?  
or are you just aiming to get past my skirt?_

_cant you see?  
i don't want'a be part of your little spree._

_so if it's not love, is it hate?  
maybe our separation's written in slate?_

_well then good bye..._

_tonight i wont cry..._

_yup, my eyes will be dry..._

_as for you, just go die!_

"eh, for a song with 'love' in the title, the last word ain't what you expect?" Sakura hummed out to the crowd.

there was lots of clapping, and Sakura just purred approval.

"yo, i gotta group of men waiting on me. i just told Dei id give him a taste. and Hinata, you should be lead singer while im not around." Sakura winked, jumping of the stage. she did a peace sign as she went through the crowd that opened up her path.

she settled down at the both, between the two artists, smiling at all the wide-eyed stairs. Deidara was laughing "you are one sick singer!" he elbowed her.

she nodded, "coarse. you don't become a head singer of konaha's best band plus the Kazakage's sister if you cant!"

and thats when a sertain red head apeared beside the booth.

"ah, Gaara-kun." Sakura purred happily. the red head simply smiled.

"im happy to see you ok, Sakura-chan. I've heard from Kakashi and Naruto what really happened. if it helps, Tsunade fully believes you. but the counsel wont let her welcome you back, and im sorry." he said, seeming sad for his sister figure.

then the Kazakage gazed around at the boys at the table. "as for the Akatsuki... if my sister is harmed i'll have your heads." he snarled.

with that, his sand teleported him away. "Sister?" Sasori questioned.

Sakura giggled. "not by blood. but Gaara-kun was always protective of me..."

"no doubt..." Kisame chuckled.

Sakura snickered. "well, im guna go out to the dance floor! siyanara!" she headed out, pumped. she noted how some others followed shortly after, but she lost sight of them quickly as the party animal in her raged.

Pein watched as she moved in sinc with each song the DJ played. her head went from left to the right, hair flinging in flashes of pink. he had been stunned by the silky voice purred out lyrics during her song, and her eyes twisted with emotions as she sang out. now he was entranced by her fluent, sexy body as it moved...

...

a good hour into that, and Sakura found herself leaning on the wall by the back left of the stage. just barely on the edge of her mind she saw Pein edging his way to the back.

she forgot about him as the DJ started one of her favorite songs. she moved her head to the left and right along with the beat, loving it's lyrics.

Pein was just going to get a drink from the water fountain, but he spotted Sakura. she was leaned against the wall, moving lightly to the beat of the music. he glimpsed her apple jade eyes, filled with relaxation and passion.

it was just so... sexy. she was dressed in red in black, the outfit showed her perfect curves. her hair had been pulled out of the pony tail, and was ruffled lightly as it framed her fragile looking face, but he knew from how she had once flattened one of his Pein body's that there was strength pullsing from her.

she was the kind of girl he liked...

Sakura felt stunned as lips were pressed to hers. with a flash of orange, she guessed it was Pein, having seen him moments before. his kiss was strong and passion-filled, and his hands tangled into her hair.

she relaxed, one hand trailing into his bright hair while the other supported her on the wall. his lips tasted spicy, as did his tongue when she allowed access. it wasn't tainted in the slightest from alcohol, and she realized the strong passion.

Pein was drawn in by her intoxicating taste, sweet like cherries but savory like black cherries. it was highly addictive and fogging his mind slightly. one hand trailed down her side to hold her lower pack and pull the pinkette close as they had to breath. he took in her purely sweet scent, before they pressed back together.

his trailing hand lowered, and Sakura stiffened slightly. then she relaxed, and pulled the passionate man closer.

Pein could feel how she pressed closer, her breasts pushing against his chest. he felt his own face flush light pink, but he couldn't stop himself from squeezing her ass.

they broke then, desperate for air. a hand on her chest, and a blush on her face, she glanced up at Pein. he was out of breath, but his face was glowing brightly red.

Sakura found that once more, a man was await her reaction- though he might have gone a bit farther than and tasted a little better than Kakazu.

Inner screaming congratulations on snagging the leader, Sakura smiled.

"not bad, i have to say." she managed after a few more breaths.

Pein smirked. "huff. i guess i have to say the same for you." he snickered.

she giggled."what a gentlemen."

he smiled, his deep blush fading as her's did. "any time, if you know what i mean." he winked, then strolled away.

_NOT how i expected Pein to be like! Sakura purred inwardly._

_**who cares! told you that your sexy! and now Pein knows it...**_

_it's not been 24 hours, and i got three men to kiss me..._

_**hmm... maybe we do have a sign stuck on us that says 'kiss me'**_

Sakura sighed, blissful. Ino walked up, out of know where.

"w-wasn't that..." she blinked, stunned.

Sakura nodded. "and he wasn't the first... you ever kissed 3 crazy hot dudes in 24 hours?" Sakura looked at her friend with a smile.

Ino snickered. "oh, who else?" she begged.

"the one i THOUGHT i killed, Sasori on the first night. earlier today, Kakazu seemed in a trance. and now, the leader at the local club!" Sakura purred.

"ya know, your lucky." Ino purred.

"hell ya, i am!" a little bit of inner Sakura purred. indeed, she was.


	4. Sympathetic, Passionate, Lemon Boy

**A Blossom Of Lips**

Sakura had introduce Konan to the four girls. they got along really well, too. Konan was just like Ino, you could say. you could tell they would become great friends, had they been on the same side.

but, because Konan wasn't actually a part of Akatsuki's work, they could be good friends.

it was going great, when Hidan showed up. he was drunk out of his mind!

"weren't you just complaining about hangovers this morning?" she teased.

he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "what's a club without a little sake?" he chuckled. Sakura rolled her eyes, and the girls around them giggled.

"jeeze, you think a bitch who can beat Kisame in a drinking contest could have a little fun!" he goaded with a snort.

Sakura snagged the bottle of sake just as he was going to sip. "fine than, grandpa." she chugged the whole thing. with a smirk she purred "happy?"

"ch, stone cold bitch. that was my sake!" he pouted playfully.

"what eve. just don't ask for any 'sugar' in the morning." she snickered.

"then can i have some now?" he pulled her closer, his arm still around her shoulders.

he leaned in for a kiss, but Sakura used substitution jutsu. in her place, stood a confused Deidara. he started chasing the silver man around, throwing clay at him.

the girls were laughing their heads off, Before Sakura had to calm the blonde down so he wouldn't destroy the whole place.

"so, you guys should play here often. i really miss you guys!" Sakura begged.

"and i wouldn't mind someone to hang out with of my own gender." Konan agreed.

"of coarse. we cleared it with Tsunade already. if we found you, we could play at a location near by frequently. an since we are of duty, we wouldn't have to report your sighting." Tenten explained.

"and i don't really need clearance. Gaara believes every word of Naruto." Temari purred.

"i just wish Sasuke was ok..." at the mention of the youngest living member, Itachi popped up.

"Sasuke? what is wrong?" he asked, appearing to everyone but Sakura and Konan like he didn't really care.

"Karin set him in a got blamed, and was about to be executed before Tsunade ordered Kakashi and Naruto on a secret mission to sneak her out. if only Sasuke would wake up..." Ino murmured.

"Ino, i know. i wish Sakura could come home, and i know you were falling for him again." Tenten comforted.

Itachi couldn't hault the flash of horror in his eyes that Sakura caught.

she cast him a sympathetic look. then she turned back to the others. "but, at least now he's in leaf's care. before, he was hypnotized by Orochimaru! now we know where he is, and we know he's safe."

she noted that Itachi blinked in quick gratitude, and the others in the group nodded.

Itachi vanished from view, a trait of his, Sakura reflected. Sasori and Deidara came over to see what the group was doing- and Deidara stunned them by asking for an autograph.

"so, Dei. what did you think? did it meet the standards i promised?" Sakura purred. he smiled brightly.

"hell yea, un! i even got to meet them, and get autographs!" they all snickered, and Sasori rolled his eyes.

"so, your Sasori?" Ino purred. Sasori's gaze flickered over to Sakura.

"er, yea." Sakura snickered at the light blush appearing on his face as he replied. it only deepened when Ino joined in giggles.

Deidara looked at the two girls, then at his partner. "what? what don't i know here, un?" he asked scratching his head.

"n-nothing, Dei." Sakura purred between laughter. he raised an eyebrow, not satisfied.

Sasori was bright red. "eh he he he... i-im guna... go get some sake..." he stammered, turning to leave.

"not TOO much this time!" Sakura purred after him.

Ino could barely hold her laughter, and literally erupted on the spot.

"come on, un! don't leave me out, Saku!" Deidara pleaded.

"sorry, Dei. but if i told you, the whole world would know in a matter of minutes!" Sakura said, poking him playfully in the arm.

"psh! you've only been with us a day, and you know me too well!" he pouted playfully.

"again, what eves. im bored!" Sakura sighed. "Temari, where did Gaara-kun go? i forgot to ask him something."

Temari blinked. "oh, i think he went to the bar. wanted to get a few drinks." she purred.

"thanks. and make sure you play nice with the girls, Dei." she called over her shoulder. she heard him snort behind her, and she giggled.

Sakura found Gaara, chugging a good sized bottle. "oi, Gaara-kun." Sakura said with a smile as she sat next to him.

he looked over, and smiled. "hm, hi Saku-chan." he greeted happily. "what's up?"

Sakura blushed, twittleing her fingers like Hinata use too. "er... i need to ask you something. you mind?"

Gaara snickered. "of course, shoot."

"well, you know the girl Konan in the group?" she asked. he nodded. "well, she's kinda kissed three of the guys recently... and she's getting worried something bad would happen. so, pretend you one of those three... what would you think if you found out you weren't the only one?"

Gaara looked at Sakura for a minute. then he smirked. "but, Konan is Pein's brother. she wouldn't kiss him." Sakura's blush deepened.

"eh heh... you saw that?" Gaara rolled his eyes.

"anyway, what is it your asking?" he purred.

Sakura sighed. "well, your a dude. i wonder what would you think if you were Pein for example." she explained. "i dont want to hurt anyone, and i cant help but feel bad... i mean, what do i do? 'sorry, he got here first'?"

Gaara nodded. "who else?" he asked. "they all are different, they would respond different. and please, don't say it was Hidan..." he grumbled.

Sakura giggled. "na. and it's quiet shocking who has. the leader and the new member, to start with sense you already know. the first night i was here, was Sasori- you know, the one i killed?"

Gaara looked shocked. "wha? how-"

"don't ask. i don't know why any of them did it! and the second one is just as confusing- Kakazu! i cant really believe it myself!" she added, when Gaara spat out his drink and his eyes widened.

after calming his shock, Gaara smiled and took another sip. "gosh, why did you pick the leader, miser, and dude you killed?" he snicker playfully.

Sakura stole one of his bottles, taking a swig. "it's not like i did... it's more like it just... happened. what would they do, though? it be so cruel. to suddenly yell at them... they were all so sweet..." she sighed loudly.

Gaara shook his head. "sorry. i don't really have much of an answer..." 'Sorry' kinda played across his face as he looked at Sakura with sympathy.

"it's ok. it's not all that bad, really. i mean, none of us find it awkward to be around after it happened, anyway." Sakura realized out loud.

"im sure you'll be fine, Saku-chan." Gaara purred. "and remember, if you want i could always kill them- and i bet some of you friends would help." he purred.

"speaking of friends, do you think you could say hi to someone for me?" Sakura asked. "i need you to tell Tsunade, im ok. if someone of lower quality than a kage, she has to be informed of where i was, what happened, so on. the councel is pressing, and it sucks."

Gaara smiled, rubbing her pink hair. "no need to worry. your brother's got it all down." he purred happily. "and it looks as if a blonde is on his way over to talk to you."

Sakura turned, and Deidara was walking over. "oi, we gotta situation!" he said when he got to her. he was smirking widely. "Kisame is demanding a drinking rematch, you wanna go?"

Sakura snickered. "sure, why not?" Sakura stood, and found Gaara was tagging along.

"i wanna see the fool who would challenge you to a drinking contest!" he snickered. Deidara lead her to a table, stunned to see everyone, Akatsuki, the band, even some random guests- all joined to watch the two person table.

"ready, sharky?" she purred.

"coarse, pinky! i'll win this time!" he said smugly.

about... 36 bottles of sake later, Sakura and Kisame were way past drunk.

"i'll have you know, blue is a hot color on you!" Sakura purred.

"ha ha! i could say that about pink...for you... not me..." Kisame snickered.

everyone around them was laughing, they had been arguing for 15 minutes that the other was hotter, chugging drink after drink.

"but... ha! you have abs! that, sharky, is hot!" she retorted, smiling.

"oh yeah? well..." he paused, and Sakura leaned forward. "... oh! well you have eyes that sparkle, and look hotter than anyone else's!"

Sakura stuck out her tongue, than chugged a whole new bottle completely. "ha, i bet you smell like a calm, relaxing beach!"

"oh you wanna go there? i bet you smell like a field of cherry blossoms!" he purred, slumping over. "and... yeah..." then the shark was out like a light.

"and we have a winner!" Deidara raised Sakura's hand up in victory, like in wrestling matches.

"woo hoo!" Sakura purred. she feel over on Deidara, and he snickered as he caught her. he put her arm around his neck, and looped his own around her waist.

"ha, this is like my welcome party!" Sakura giggled.

"all too true!" he chuckled. leaning on the blonde, she felt weird. she mentally shrugged it off, it must be the alcohol.

"oi, can we get out of here soon?" Kakazu complained.

all the crowds had left a while ago, and now that the contest was over the last of guests had left.

"but, i gotta say good bye first." Sakura told them.

"someone should stay back so she can say good bye, then help her home." Pein said.

"you guys go ahead, un. i'll help Saku out after she says good bye." Deidara offered.

with that, Pein nodded. Kakazu slung the shark-man over his shoulder, and the Akatsuki took off. still supporting her, the girls came up along with the Kazakage.

he let go as she gave each a hug, and noticed she was tearing up.

"Ino... tell every one i miss them, Kay?" as Sakura spoke, the first tear rolled down her cheek.

"Saku..." Ino started crying, and Deidara started to feel awkward.

the good bye was long, but he waited the whole thing out because he knew it might be a while before she might see them again.

Gaara was the last one up to see Sakura. she was still crying, and he looked misirable to see the girl he thought of as his sister crying. the taller man, despite his equal age, had to lower himself to eye level.

stunned, he watched a tear slide out of Gaara's eye as well. "Sakura... please, don't cry..." he tugged her into the tightest hug he could muster. Sakura started crying harder into his shoulder, her grip tightening. a few more tears slid down the Kazakage's face, and Deidara began to realize the full extent of the sibling-like relationship.

the good bye seemed to completely sober the pinkette, and she dyed her tears as they pulled apart. "m-make sure everyone knows i love them!" Sakura was still looking teary. then with a small smile she looked at Ino. "keep Sai and Naruto in line for me"

Ino nodded sadly.

"w-well... good bye..." Sakura mustered, re whipping tears from her cheeks.

Deidara blinked sadly at the scene as he escorted the pinkette back to the base. "your really guna miss them a lot, aren't you, un?" he whispered. all she could do was nod feebly.

he sighed, the whole mood depressed.

"Dei?" he heard her call lightly.

"yeah?" he said, glancing down at her.

"do you miss anything from your old family? old friends? old village?" she asked.

the question caught him off guard, but surprisingly enough he decided to answer truthfully.

"I miss my mom and sister sometimes, un. but that was really it. i wasn't all that 'popular' after my academy days..."

"why was that?" she sniffed.

"are you kidding? blonde hair and blue eyes. the class clown, but still 'cool'. that's how i was in academy. but i guess no one liked how i hardened to the shinobi life."

"huff. your current state inst so 'hardened'..." she joked. he smiled sadly. "that was a different time... war and what not..." he responded.

he felt her squeeze his shoulder reassuringly. "trust me, i know how people can change..." she sighed.

he looked to her again, feeling stunned.

now that she seemed to have calmed, she walked with a proud feel to her. her eyes were burning with a strong passion. her hair was slightly ruffled as it was shining sleek in moon light, and her outfit was giving off her soft-n'-sexy curves. his eyes drew temptingly to Sakura's soft lips.

there was a gentle swaying with her hips, and every so often they moved ever closer to him. he pulled his eyes away from her lips, trying to think of something else to detract him.

but, the only thing that came to him was her, her artistic beauty even if it wasn't so quick to disappear- and he wasn't complaining.

Sakura kept on letting her thought linger over her thoughts. but for some reason she felt like something was about to happen... and it did.

she found herself aginst a tree, Deidara pressing his lips to her own. hiss kiss was slow and soft, light but passion burning. her eyes lidded slowly, and she responded slow. it took him a minute to dare for entrance, which she reward him with access. as her arms trailed mindlessly into his long blonde locks, she savored his deep, citric taste, reminding her of sweetened lemons.

Deidara had one hand on her thigh, another on her lower back. he clung to her strong, intoxicating taste. he took it slower, repressing his urges on the smaller pinkette.

after giving the kiss another 20 seconds, they pulled their heads back to breath. Sakura breathed his adoring scent, before re-entering the addictive kiss. she felt his hand that was on her lower back trail down lower, and she stiffened lightly then relaxed.

the hand on her thigh moved up her side under her shirt, tantalizingly close to her breasts. she shivered and his slightly cold touch to her skin.

Deidara felt the warmth pulse of her, from her lips and from the soft skin he brushed with his hand. he felt a small shiver ripple up her body.

Sakura shivered again as his hand met with her sensitive breast. she remembered a special trait of the man, only as she gasped when she was licked under her bra.

after gathering more breath, the heated kiss resumed after the interruption of her gasp. he snickered inwardly, he wasn't sure how she would have reacted to that.

Sakura was pulled closer with the other hand she had forgotten, which then slipped up under her shirt and licked her lower spine, racking her once more with a shiver of pleasure.

with another lick, he pulled back. he gasped for his own breath, his mind racing as he craved more of her taste. but he worried he shouldn't have done that, after having to leave her friends she might not be so thankful...

Sakura leaned on the tree, stunned by the strong passion and bravery of the blonde man. inhaling deeply, she couldn't help the snicker that escaped her lips.

"such a sly terrorist, i forgot about those hands of yours..." She purred.

Deidara sighed inwardly she wasn't mad, and chuckled outwardly. "hai, they are quite talented..."

Sakura looked at him, a smirk on her lips. "really? hmm, you should show me some time..." she replied seductively. she giggled as his eyes widened.

"let's go, un. it's gettin pretty late, little cherry." he purred.

she rolled her eyes playfully. she listened as Inner boasted about how Sakura was walking home with a man who could 'pleasure' in a way no one else could thanks to his hands.

Sakura and Deidara were both savoring what was left of the other's taste, wishing the moment to have lasted longer...


	5. Forgivable, Unforgettable Past

**A Blossom Of Lips**

it didn't take long to get back to the base after Sakura's experience with Deidara, not like she would have minded. the air between them only seemed to relax afterwards, as if him resisting had been causing tension. and secretly, Sakura respected how daring he was to go so far.

and though he might never admit it,he himself was surprised by her reaction. it had been rather sudden, but the medic girl seemed surprised and yet wasn't mad. in fact, what he had done some how made them both more comfortable...

anyway, they reached the base soon after, the both of them smiling. but inside, everyone seemed rather frustrated- and it seemed to be directed a Tobi, not that that was weird. he always annoyed everyone.

"you little idiot!" Sasori was smashing a fist over the masked boy's head.

"Tobi's sorry! Tobi's a good boy!" he whimpered. he took one look at Sakura, and ran to hide behind her. "Sakura-chan! save Tobi!" he cried.

Sakura seemed surprised as he griped her waist, peering over her shoulder. Tobi was, in fact, taller and older than her. and the fact he was clenching her waist seemed to make it slightly awkward.

prying him off her, she looked around. "what's with the killing atmosphere?" she asked.

"the drunk moron fucked up your room right after we got back to the damn house." Hidan answered casually from where he leaned on the wall.

Sakura turned to Tobi. "so this time, Tobi is not a good boy!" she corrected. he slummed over in defeat.

"Tobi's sorry..." he whimpered. Sakura shook her head, forgetting his partaking in the event.

"so where am i sleeping tonight?" she asked, smiling to clear the stiff air. it worked, and everyone seemed to calm.

"cant stay in my room this time. i'll be up all night, puppet stuff." Sasori answered, sitting on the couch.

"how about my room, bitch?" Hidan asked, smirking. Sakura rolled her eyes at him.

"how about no?" she purred, giggling when he pouted.

"you can stay in mine!" Konan said excitedly. "it'd be like a sleep over!"

Sakura smiled at Konan's enthusiasm. "well, if you put it like that... i pick Konan!" Sakura said, and the blue girl popped up beside her.

the two girls headed up the stairs. they stopped at a closet, where Konan pulled out a pillow and blanket for her.

"oh, hold on. i gotta grab my bag. i think i left it in Sasori's room this morning." she said after setting up her bed.

"ok." Konan replied. Sakura slipped out of Konan's room, turning down the hall to Sasori's room.

she knocked on his door, and waited a minute. then it opened again. "yo." Sasori called boredly.

"how's that 'puppet stuff' coming along?" She snickered. he rolled his eyes playfully.

"is that really what you came for? your not THAT annoying, are you?" he chuckled.

"na, only when im drunk. i just need my bag, did i leave it in here?" she asked politely.

he smiled. "yup." he turned, and grabbed something. he turned pack, and tossed her bag to her.

"thanks, puppet boy!" she said cheerfully.

"hai" he snickered. _she might be the only one who would ever get away with calling him that._he thought as he closed his door.

her bag slung on one shoulder, she made her way back down the hall. just a little from the door, she passed by Kisame.

"sup, sharky." she greeted cheerfully. he snickered. "hi-ya, Pinky." he purred.

she got back into Konan's room, and Sakura slumped onto her floor space. she slipped out a dark red book, with a black cherry blossom on the cover. a silver-painted lock kept it closed.

"wha's that?" Konan asked.

Sakura smiled, eyeing the book. "it's been my diary since Sasuke left the village, years ago." she answered. Sakura pulled on a black ribbon around her neck, and a small silver key dangled in view. she unlocked her journal, and flipped to a crisp blank page.

she chatted with Konan about the day at the club, while writing about everything she could remember, from the Akatsuki coming to her at the bar, to right now, sitting in Konan's room. she thought about each and every member of Akatsuki, writing about what she thought and felt about them.

getting tired, she and Konan both fell asleep after Sakura re-locked the notebook. she fell asleep, all the memory's still in her hand, in the shape of a book.

the next morning, Sakura woke to bright sunshine streaming from the window.

she sat up and yawned, stretching her arms. she slipped her diary back into her bag, and stood. she gathered some clothes, and slipped into Konan's bathroom for a shower.

again she made it quick, then savoring the hot water a moment more before stepping out and dressing.

she dressed in a water themed dress that reached just above her knees. it it was light blue at the top, darkening the lower it got. then the bottom border was a design of waves. she had a blue head band in her hair, and white flip flops. and after replacing her ribbon and key in the bag like she did during the day, she pulled out a crystal necklace Naruto had given her that looked like his.

thinking about how he had given this to her, it made her sad. _"with this, i know we can be family! my sister, and your brother! forever, believe it!"_ she recalled the very words. _huh, i guess forever isn't as long as i though..._ she sighed, fighting back here tears.

she set it around her neck, sighing. she looked in her bag, and pulled out a dark blue bracelet. it was branded with the Uchiha crest. a gift from Sasuke, he had given it to her on her birth day a week before that mission. she smiled at the memory sadly, and slipped it onto her left hand.

she set her bag down, and wrote a note. Konan was still asleep on her bed, Sakura didn't want to wake her.

_i woke up early, went outside for some air._

_-Sakura_

with that, she folded up her stuff, and set the note on top. Sakura exited the room, followed by exiting the house. the air was sweet scented from the surrounding woods, and Sakura enjoyed the freshness. she walked deep into the woodland, enjoying the twittering sounds of early birds enjoying the sunshine.

she relaxed against a weeping willow, enjoying the thick shade. her mind wandered back to her village, she woundered how Sasuke was. she knew he had yet to wake from the coma, but she woundered how critical his state was. will he pull through? will he remember what happened?

"Sasuke... i hope your alright..." she murmured.

"so you care for him?" she heard the voice above her. she looked up, and the older Uchiha was sitting in the tree, watching the sky.

"yeah. i think of him as a brother, and i cant help but worry..." she said sadly.

"he will be ok..." Itachi murmured.

"i really hope so... he just came home, and he looked so... happy..." she said, more to herself.

"i had heard he was taken back... but i thought it was forceful?" he said, glancing down.

"no. Naruto killed Orochimaru, and when he did that mark on Sasuke's neck disappeared. he wanted to come home, he said he never wanted to leave. he brought a couple of friends who were also under that spell. it wasn't forceful for any of them." she explained. a smile came to her face as she thought of the day he came home.

"how do you know he was happy?" Itachi asked, eyeing her for a minute.

"you could see he meant it when he smiled. he actual asked Ino out. he started to make friends with everyone. he stopped saying his life was only for the purpose of revenge... he said he found something out about you, and it changed how he thought..."

she didn't know why she was going into such detail, but she felt it was right. Itachi's personality was that of a worried older brother, though he hid it well she could tell from being around Sasuke for so long.

"did he say what?" he asked. he hid the anxiousness from his voice, but she found it in his posture as he stiffened slightly.

she looked at him, strait in the eyes. "yes. he told me, and Naruto. you were ordered to do it." she whispered.

her eyes portrayed her emotions completely, but it confused him slightly. it was a fierce understanding, a passion. something of a sister, though he didnt know why. "forced to do..." he asked, hoping she wouldn't say what he knew she would say.

"Itachi. you dont need me to repeat it. what you do need to hear- he forgives you. he forgives you, and the village. he knows you had to choose to do it to stop the clan from taking over the village. he knows the village ordered it to be done to protect the citizens. he understands, and he forgives."

Sakura said it all, her eyes locked on his. the passion in her voice filled his ears, and the words sunk in.

"h-he does?" Itachi gasped, dropping his attempts of hiding his expressions. "he... he..." though his emotions were visible, he was lost for words.

Sakura smiled slightly, looking back down. "he still looked for you on missions... but to tell you that himself. he wanted to put you to ease. but i dont know if he will ever be able to make the forgiving statement..."

he looked at her again. this time he was mesmerized. her hair was held by a hair band, but it still moved with the light wind. her jade eyes were full of emotion still, but sharp and bright jade. the dress she wore was simple, and hung on her things and chest, revealing gentle curves. her lips were light pink, with a soft look to them.

Itachi remained where he was as she stood back up. "Sakura..." he called.

she turned back to him. she felt stunned to feel light pressure on her lips, and she sensed the taller man next to her. she could literally feel his heart beat as she closed her eyes to respond.

the normally blank man was stunned himself at how she tasted. she always drank so much sake, he expected to taste it- what he got was a light cherry taste, overwhelming him with strong sweetness he couldn't describe.

one hand on her upper back, the other on her hip, she felt him pull her closer. then they broke for air, and she blushed. then he was gone. he puffed away, but not before she saw the red of his cheeks.

knowing Itachi's behavior, she wasn't surprised. she stood there a moment more, still stunned. it might not have been as... 'daring' as some of the more recent kisses [or any of them], but it was very daring for the Uchiha.

sighing with a smile, she walked back in the direction of home.

_**'for the all mighty Itachi, he didn't stick around to long, did he?'**_

_'well, no. but still, he did do it...'_

_**'true! you go, sweet lips!'**_

_'i wish i could slug you...'_

_**'na, you just don't get that your so hot.'**_

_'*sigh*'_

me: so, how's it going? i want some reviews to tell me what they think!

Itachi: that was... ok... *blushing, looking awkward*

Deidara: haha, i like my chapter!

Sasori: psh, your a little TOO pushy, don't ya think?

Deidara: i didn't hear Sakura complaining! jealous much?

Sakura and Sasori simultaneous blush

Hidan: when is it my turn?

me: shut up, or i wont give you one!

Sakura: im ok with that...

Hidan: you guys suck...


	6. A Visitor?

**A Blossom Of Lips**

me: sorry, no love interest for a couple chapters.

Sakura got home to find Konan at the living room- stunning Sakura on how she looked frantic.

"what's going on?" Sakura asked.

Konan spotted her then and dashed over. "someone's here to see you!" she gasped, dragging her up the stairs toward what she learned was Pein's office.

Sakura was shoved through the door in a second, Konan by her side as the door closed.

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata gasped, relieved. Sakura looked around stunned. here stood Kakashi, Hinata, Ino, Gaara, and Sai.

"wh-what are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke has been drifting in and out of consciousnesses." Kakashi answered. "last time, he asked where you were. he needed to see you."

Sakura blinked. "h-h-he's ok?" she gasped. Gaara nodded. "we have come to get you. we are going to sneak you into the village." he told her.

Sakura looked at them all, then her eyes settled on Pein for permission. he looked indecisive, but only she and Konan would be able to tell.

"im afraid he hasn't said yes or no..." Sai told her.

Pein studied Sakura for a minute, his eyes critical. she was mentally begging him, he knew. but he had grown to like the Kunoichi, and sending her somewhere made him nervous. she wouldn't attack her fellow ninja, unlike the rest in the Akatsuki who he wouldn't need to worry about.

"i will allow this... but you must bring two members with you." he said sternly.

Sakura sighed relief. "yes, leader-sama." he mentally thanked her for the way she thanked him. didn't need enemy thinking he was soft...

Sakura was thinking critically as she thought of who to bring. _Itachi... he would stay secretive easiest... and he wouldn't attack if he didn't have to... and Deidara... he wouldn't hurt anyone if i asked, and we can travel faster if he uses his bird._

she nodded decisively to herself, looking at Pein. "when can we leave?"

"today, if you can." Pein said simply.

Sakura nodded, and looked at her friends. she yanked her head for them to follow.

they did so, Konan sticking by Sakura's side.

"of all the days you had to go on a walk!" she snorted playfully. Sakura stuck her tongue out playfully.

"watch them in the living room while i get my traveling boys?" Sakura asked. Konan nodded.

Sakura turned to the group, smiled, and went back up the stairs. she ran for Itachi's room, knocking on it.

the Uchiha appeared, looking back to his usual self. "Itachi, it looks like your coming to Konaha." she told him.

he blinked in surprise, and he followed her as she made her way for Deidara's room.

the blonde came out after she knocked, and she smiled. "ready for a mission?" she purred.

he perked up, and as she turned back down stairs she was flanked by the two men.

both boy's hid their surprise at all the new faces in the living room.

"are you ready?" she asked everyone. there were nods, and Sakura lead them out of the base, the boys taking up her sides.

Deidara had crafted a few birds, and they were all flying in a flock- though Sai insisted on creating his own out of ink, and Gaara was riding his sand.

"i never thought i'd see my little Sakura in Akatsuki..." Kakashi said, shaking his head.

Sakura at the moment adore an Akatsuki cloak, but her head band was same as always.

she looked her old sensai in the eyes. "psh, try not to cry." she giggled.

her bird consisted of the two Akatsuki. another bird supported Hinata, Kakashi, and Ino.

"this is so... awesome!" Hinata gasped. she had her arms out, sitting on her knees on the clay bird's head.

Deidara chuckled. "not really, un. you see it every mission and it looses it's artistic quality." Sakura knew he just meant he got bored of it a long time ago.

"who the hell cares? im flying!" Temari said with a smile.

Deidara just snickered. "i hope not all girls from the sand talk like Hidan..."

Sakura slugged him playfully in the arm. "so, wanna know what we are guna do at konaha?" she asked angelically.

"well ya, un. i asked you, what 15 times?" he snorted.

"Sasuke is waking from his coma. they" she gestured to the people around them. "said Sasuke asked to see me last time he was awake."

Itachi stiffened at the name of his brother, but Sakura saw a flash of relief in his eyes.

"wait, why are we here, un?" Deidara looked at her.

"Pein told me to bring two members- not that i know why. i figured that my sensai can protect me." she shrugged.

"oi, Saku!" Ino called. Deidara had the bird fly closer, so the girls could talk.

"yea, Ino?" Sakura blinked.

"keep watch. we are nearing the check point we set with Naruto and Yamato. Naruto said he would flash his chakra when we came in view."

"hai." Sakura agreed.

they flew for a few minutes more, when a sudden Chakra flare flashed ahead.

Deidara brought his birds down at the location, and he helped Sakura down off the bird.

"SAKU-CHAN!" Sakura found herself in tight arms of yet another blonde.

"OOMPH! Naruto-kun!" she gripped her brother tightly.

it took him a minute to break off her, and he smiled. his smile whipped off as he noticed her cloak, and he looked to the other cloaked men on both her sides.

"you really are in Akatsuki..." he gasped. he looked at Gaara. "i thought you were joking! you cant be real!"

Gaara blinked. "i wasn't. im sorry, but she is." Naruto looked like he was going to argue.

Sakura hit him over the back of his head. "gah! im still here you know!"

Deidara chuckled lightly as the boy whined.

"Oi, Sakura." another familiar voice sounded. she looked past Naruto, and there was all the groups she wanted to see: Jugo, Suigetsu, Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji, Tenten, the Sensai's, Shino, Kankuro, and Yamato.

Sakura smiled brightly, happy to see her friends. "well, it looks like Karin didn't bother to show up." she smiled wider.

"never." Suigetsu joked.

"most of us have been put on gate guard tonight, thanks to Tsunade. others patrolling the area around the hospital." Shikamaru informed her.

"yup. we should give you a good chance to see the Uchiha." Kiba snickered proudly.

"as long as he doesn't blow something up!" Temari joked. Sakura was adoring how everyone seemed to be ok that the Akatsuki had come. they didn't really see any difference.

"we must go." Neji called out. "we have to get to our stations punctual, to avoid suspicion."

a lot of them nodded. Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari went back to their hotel as well, to avoid suspicion as well. Sakura was left with Suigetsu, Jugo, the few Akatsuki, Kakashi, Ino, and Naruto.

"we will go at night. for now we set camp" Jugo told them. Suigetsu walked over to Sakura, an eye brow raised.

"your wearing the dress i gave you on your birthday!" he snickered. the cloak she wore was left open in the front-top, and her outfit was partly visible.

"of coarse!" she giggled. "i told you i liked it!"

Suigetsu smirked. "come on, Saku! i gotta see how you look in it!" he begged.

Sakura rolled her eyes, and took off the cloak. he looked her up and down, smiling.

"i think blue was perfect for you!" he chuckled. Sakura slugged him lightly in the arm.

"oi, you wearing my necklace, too!" Naruto smiled. he pulled his out from under his shirt, and snickered.

"psh, boys in konaha care to much about fashion, un!" Deidara teased.

"says the guy with a pony tail and nail polish..." Suigetsu snickered.

Sakura giggled when Deidara pouted playfully.

Kakashi sighed. "weird kids these days..."

"says the guy in the mask, old man hair, and reads porn out in the open..." Naruto joked again, and even Kakashi laughed.

Jugo walked up beside Sakura, the amazingly tall man towering over the Akatsuki.

"Sakura-chan!" he smiled, picked her up and gave her a hug like he always does. "it's great to have my midget again!"

Deidara snickered, and Sakura smiled as she was siting on his shoulder.

"what can i say? im short!" she giggled. even Itachi was smiling slightly as he looked up at the girl sitting on Jugo's shoulder.

"you look like a parrot up there!" Naruto snickered.

"then a parrot can kick your ass?" Suigetsu snickered.

it felt great to be with her friends again. Sakura wished she never had to leave, but yet she wondered what she would do if she was welcomed back. she liked the boys of Akatsuki, and Konan was as high on her friend list as Ino.

she didn't know if she could bare to choose...


	7. Death of A Brother

**A Blossom Of Lips**

me: sorry, still no love interest...

the time had come, and the small group began to approach the wall.

Naruto leaped up into a tree with Sakura. on the wall above their heads, was Neji. his byakugan was active, so he probably had seen them already.

he tossed a kuni down with a note tied to it, which landed on the branch the two stood on.

Sakura snagged it, then read it out loud so those below them knew what Neji said.

"Shikamaru has planned out how to get to the hospital. wait where you are, until Lee and Gui show up making their rounds. from their, the two will take your group to the top of the wall."

down bellow, they looked confused. "how will they do that?" Jugo asked.

"by making us jump." Naruto said with a smile, but Sakura could tell he was serious.

"those two are sooooooo weird." Suigetsu puffed.

"very, un..." Deidara purred with a smirk.

"hn..." Itachi agreed, nodding.

Sakura and Naruto waited, until the spotted the two green dots making their way around the wall.

"Gui! Lee!" Sakura called. they both turned, smiling those blinding white smiles.

"up we go, eh Sakura-chan?" Lee smiled with his thumb up.

"don't worry, we'll get you up in a snap!" Gui called, followed with his weird laughter.

they stepped out of the forest, and headed to them.

"everyone, you gotta hold hands!" Gui called.

Suigetsu and Naruto stuck out their tongues in disgust, followed by being whacked on the head by Sakura.

"grow up." Sakura purred with a smile.

she held Deidara and Itachi's hand for Lee to work with, and the others held their hands for Gui. [as im typing this, it sounds SO weird! LOL]

"2nd gate, gate of healing- OPEN!" they both called simultaneously. there was a sudden power surge, and Sakura looked around.

"wait! they should feel this through to the hokage tower! the elders will come!" Sakura called out.

Gui just laughed. "look up, Sakura-chan!" Lee called with a smile.

directly above them, Neji, Hinata, and Ino where in position, and they had set up a barrier around them, blacking energy from escaping.

"you must give Shikamaru-san more credit, Sakura-chan!" Lee purred with a wink.

the two green men walked over. "Chakura no enerugī dentatsu-jutsu [Chakra-Energy transfer jutsu]!" they both bellowed.

they put a hand on who ever was in the center of the human chains (Sakura and Jugo) over their chest, and Sakura noticed inwardly giggling as Deidara glared at Lee's hand that hovered her chest.

Sakura squeezed both of the boy's hands tightly as Chakra energy flowed into her, and they squeezed back- first comfortingly, then as the sensation spread to them.

Sakura gasped as it faded, and she fell to her knees.

"Sakura?" Deidara gasped as his feeling numbed too, and he gave her a hand to help her up. she took it gratefully, also setting a hand on his shoulder to hold her up as dizziness faded from her.

"OK! now, just jump!" Gui called with a smile and a thumbs up.

Sakura waited a second, then tried it as the barrier went down. she was stunned to see she jumped MUCH higher than the wall itself. as she was falling, she saw Hinata and Ino motioning to land in a certain place. Sakura looked down to see a Choji on the ground.

"Ningen no kakuchō-jutsu [human expansion jutsu]" the boy shouted as she plummeted. she landed very cushioned, and rolled off quickly.

moments later, both Akatsuki boys were plummeting.

"holy shit!" Deidara cursed, landing on the bloated boy. Itachi ha landed awkwardly, and bounced off onto his but. Sakura couldn't help but snicker at the two non-graceful landings.

Itachi smirked at her, and Deidara jumped off and pouted. "that's not funny, un!"

"I beg to differ..." she giggled.

"holy shit! i don't wanna die!" Suigetsu came down even louder, and Sakura and Deidara started laughing very hard. Naruto and Jugo came, then Ino and Hinata jumped off the wall.

Choji de-bloated, smiling as if satisfied.

"this way." Ino called, Hinata motioning to follow. they were hopping by roof, and they were half way to the hospital when Kiba and Shino appeared.

"go plan C's direction. Karin's guard group just went that way." Kiba told Ino and Hinata.

they both nodded, and they swerved. it took slightly longer this way, but soon they were at the hospital. the two girls lead them up to a window, which had been left open.

Sakura slid inside, and everyone followed.

"he wanted to see you, Sakura-chan." Naruto told her. Sakura nodded, and Naruto joined with everyone else outside of the room.

Sakura was left alone with her brother figure, and her heart throbbed at this painful sight.

"Sasuke-kun..." she called, smiling. "Sasuke-kun, im here now."

Sasuke blinked his eyes open slowly. he smiled at her, lifting his hand to cup her cheek. "my sister..." he whispered. his eyes were full of longing as he gazed at her happily.

"i need to tell you. im going to die." he whispered. Sakura's eye's widened.

"no. no, your going to be ok." she told him, putting a hand on his chest.

"Sakura, remember how i told you Orochimaru told me some stuff- like about Itachi?" Sakura nodded. she had a feeling what ever he said was going to rip her heart in half.

"i learned something else. i had about a year left when Orochimaru died, because of a venom released if the curse mark vanished. it's been a year, and Karin's blow resulted in a rush in the venom." he sighed. "im dieing."

Sakura clamped a hand over her mouth, but she still screamed. "no. NO! Sasuke, you cant die! you just got home, Ino still loves you. you have a family. you have friends! you cant... no, Sasuke..."

Sasuke squeezed her shoulder. "i don't regret living my last year with my family and friends. i don't regret any of it. the only regret i do have, is i never got to tell Itachi i forgive him..."

Sakura held his hand in both of hers. "do you want to?" she whispered.

"i wish i could..." Sasuke murmured.

Sakura whipped the tears from her eyes, smiling.

"ITACHI!" she shouted. the door was instantly open, the tall Uchiha alert. "come here, Itachi..." she called him. he blinked, closing the door.

"Sakura?" Itachi whispered, approaching. she knew his eyes were on the boy.

"Sasuke... Itachi is here..." She called to him.

the boy's sightless eyes snapped open. "B-Brother?" he called. Sakura took Itachi's hand, and pulled him to the bed. she set Sasuke's hand on top of it, then stepped back.

Sasuke squeezed the larger hand, smiling. "Brother, is it you?"he whispered.

Itachi leaned down lower. "yes, Sasuke-kun." he whispered.

Sasuke smiled, tears escaping his eyes. "do you know I've been looking forward to this moment for a whole year?" Sasuke whispered.

Itachi smiled lightly. "what is it, little brother?"

"i know it all. and i also know, that i forgive you. i wanted to tell you, so bad, that i love you, Itachi-kun. you are my brother." he reached up, and hugged his older brother tightly.

Sakura saw the tears rolling down the older Uchiha's face as well.

"brother, it's only fair to tell you too..." Sasuke said, still crying. "Sakura knows already... im going to die in less than 1 hour."

Itachi's eyes widened. Sakura watched his grip tighten defensively around the younger boy. Sasuke explained all over again why, and Sakura's mind wondered to how she would tell everyone...

"Sakura... Itachi... im wrong... im dieing... right now..." his voice became shriveled with Pain.

Sakura's eyes widened in horror.

"NO! SASUKE, NO! PLEASE! I-I CAN MAKE AN ANTI-VENOM! PLEASE!" Sakura screamed, crying.

"yes... do that... this same fate... will await... Jugo... and Sui... getsu..." Sasuke told her urgently.

"B-BUT SASUKE! WHAT ABOUT YOU? SASUKE, YOU CANT... S-S-S... SA-SA..." as she had been screaming, everyone from the hall came in, Deidara and Naruto shoving in first.

"SASUKE-KUN... PLEASE... no... " her voice faded into a desperate whisper, and everyone stood silent as they watched.

"Sakura... chan... im... sorry... but i... will... always... love you... as my... sister." he breathed. "tell... Naruto... kun... i said... good bye..." he breathed. his chest went up, then down, then up, then down... but it didn't go back up again.

fresh tears poured down her cheeks, and she started to fall backwards. Itachi and Deidara kept her from falling to the floor, and Ino and Hinata came over to hold her up.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, starring at the body of his brother. "h-he's joking... yeah... he's f-fine. he w-was only k-kidding..." Naruto laughed nervously.

Itachi put a hand on the denial blonde's shoulder, giving him a sad look. [yes, emotion on the great Itachi's face!]

Naruto looked up at him, and he fell to his knees, a look of terror plastered on his face. Suigetsu sat next to the blonde, bowing his head.

but suddenly there was a dark ora that erupted in the room. spines stiffened, and looked in the direction of it's origin. Sakura.


	8. A Red Whore

**A Blossom Of Lips**

me: sorry, but i think this is the last one with no love interest.

Sakura looked ready to kill someone.

but what horrified everyone, was how she was becoming enveloped in chakra, and they could feel it burning their own chakra networks.

Ino and Hinata stumbled backward, and away from her as they were stunned.

"_**KARIN!**_" Sakura roared, she threw a fist at the wall with a window. it shattered easier than glass being hit with 1,000 rocks.

she jumped down, her speed increasing from anger 10-fold. she took off in a specific direction, and Deidara knew full well she had used her chakra to find the girl in the story she had once told him.

"I-Itachi... we have to go get her, un..." he said, staring at the point of which she had disappeared.

"yes, and fast." with that, Itachi took off. Deidara turned to the konaha ninja still in the room.

"Please, forgive the out burst, un. im sorry for your loss..." and with that he threw a bird that made into full size. he got on, and took off after the raging pinkette.

he spotted Itachi below him, and flew down low. "oi, we gotta plan?" Deidara called. he could sense the pounding of her Chakra, and he knew Itachi knew he was talking about when they found her. it took him a minute before he answered.

"... i'll get the girl she called Karin. you try to calm Sakura down. as soon as she is calm enough, get her on a bird and out of here. i'll meet you where we landed last time after i see the girl Karin to the hospital."

and with that, they sped faster, hoping to reach her before she reached her target.

but when they heard the floor being torn apart up ahead, they knew she had gotten to the woman.

Sakura couldn't here past the roaring of the blood in her ears.

she finally came upon the chakra she had narrowed in on. she snarled just behind the redhead, who stiffened completely. she turned her ugly, horrified face around, starring in utter horror.

Karin started to run, but Sakura through a chakra loaded fist onto the earth. she was careful to only smash the small stone circle they stood in at an intercession, and Karin got caught in it.

Sakura lumbered forward toward the girl. she picked her up by the collar of her shirt, bringing her to Sakura's face.

"Karin_-chan_. how nice to see you. i have a few questions." she growled.

"first, did you know that Sasuke just died because of you?" she brought a very loaded fist to her cheek, downward- and Karin launched into the stone floor.

Sakura picked her back up. "second, do you know where i have been?" Karin stared hate and fear at Sakura. "answer the damn question!" Sakura screamed.

"uh... i don't know... the sand village with Gaara?" she guessed, her fear starting to over whelm her.

"no! I've been in Akatsuki the whole damn time! im an S-ranked, mother fucking criminal!" Sakura screamed in Karin's Face, who flinch away.

"i just watched one of my brothers die, because of YOU! i was about to be executed, because of YOU! both my other brothers were crying, because of YOU! Karin, every sick, twisted thing that has happened all because of YOU!" Sakura's voice rose to a sad wailing, but was strong with venom.

than she smirked. "but, now i have the chance to mess you the fuck up!"

Sakura through her down to the floor, and kicked her hard in the ribs. Karin struggled up to her feet. the bitch pulled out a kuni, and charged.

Sakura smashed her left arm, but Karin kept going. the kuni, in her right hand, kept moving. she stuck into Sakura's back, smiling victoriously.

but Sakura laughed, startling the red head. "that's right. you really are a backstabber, you whore!"

"why the hell am i the whore! you'r the one running around with a group of eye-candy-assess!" suddenly Karin found herself face down in the dirt.

"so, you think THAT YOU, A SKIMPY LITTLE WHORE, CAN MAKE FUN OF THE BOYS **THAT I LIVE MY MOTHER FUCKING LIFE? YOU MUST HAVE NEVER BEEN TAUGHT WHAT IT MEANS TO BE SMART-**_**'CAUSE YOU JUST KEEP RUNNING THAT DAMN MOUTH OF**____**YOURS!**_"

Sakura's voice rose to that of a roar again as she lost her temper again.

they reached the destroyed clearing to hear Karin shout angrily "why the hell am i the whore! you'r the one running around with a group of eye-candy-assess!"

Deidara watched, amazed, beside Itachi (also showing his surprise), as Sakura used her foot to knock Karin to floor.

"so, you think THAT YOU, A SKIMPY LITTLE WHORE, CAN MAKE FUN OF THE BOYS **THAT I LIVE MY MOTHER FUCKING LIFE? YOU MUST HAVE NEVER BEEN TAUGHT WHAT IT MEANS TO BE SMART-**_**'CAUSE YOU JUST KEEP RUNNING THAT DAMN MOUTH OF**____**YOURS!**_"

the way Sakura stood up for them, it shocked him. letting someone kiss you- that was one thing. but defending them was another.

"_**I AM GOING TO FUCK YOU**__**UP!**_" the two men exchanged glances, now was the time to intervene.

Deidara tackled the pinkette, turning so he took the impact of a punch. she froze after hitting him.

"D-Deidara?" she gasped. ignoring the new, extreme pain in his gut, he grew a new bird and set her on it. he hoped on right behind her, and the bird rose.

"no! im gonna kill her!" Sakura struggled, but with one arm he held her close to his chest.

"Sakura, un! calm down!" he told her.

"no! it's all her fault! she killed Sasuke!"

"no, she didn't! Orochimaru did, un!" he corrected her.

"b-but she sped it up!" she countered.

Deidara sighed, looking down at her with a sad expression. "Sakura..." he had no words. he wasn't good at this thing, so he felt bad not being able to help.

Sakura took a deep breath. "im sorry, Dei. it's just... im really going to miss Sasuke-kun... he was like an older brother to me, the one i always wanted..."

Deidara smiled. "its fine. something my mom once told me," he said, looking up at the starry sky. "is that when someone dies, they are always part of you."

Sakura smiled, looking up with him at the sky. "that's exactly what my dad use to tell me..." she sighed, and he felt her shoulders relax.

the arm he had been using to hold her to him relaxed as well, falling so it was loose on her waist.

she smiled contently, leaning against his chest. he too, was content.


	9. Diary

**A Blossom Of Lips**

this is defiantly the last part without a love interest!

after picking up the Uchiha, who reported to Deidara that Karin was in the hospital now, the three made it back to the base.

Sakura, after expending so much chakra, was un steady on her feet. the two men each had a hand on her shoulder as they entered the house- to find all the Akatsuki waiting for their return.

Konan lunged up from her seat, dashing to the pinkette. she pause as she noticed the sad, tear gaze on the medic- but then quickly wrapped her in a comforting hug. the other men all watched, faces showing worry.

"Sakura, what is it?" Konan asked, still hugging her.

Sakura's arms gripped the woman, tears sliding down her cheeks. "my brother... he's dead..." she moaned, squeezing Konan tighter.

Konan frowned, and pulled away. she grabbed the pinkette's hand, and lead her up the stairs and away to the aqua haired girl's room. "it's Ok, Saku-chan." they heard as the Akatsuki girls left.

"Brother?" Kisame asked, raising an eyebrow. "she doesn't mean Gaara, does she?" he was defiantly remembering back to the club, and Gaara's protective nature toward the pinkette as he called her his sister.

"no, un. she meant the Uchiha boy, Sasuke, yeah." Deidara corrected. Itachi blinked, then walked away without a word to his own upstairs bedroom.

"what happened to her chakra supply?" Sasori questioned.

"the girl who put Sasuke in the comma to begin with, Karin, nearly bought it, un." he smirked lightly. "Sakura seems to like us, too..."

after explaining from the first time they grouped with Sakura's friends, to the point of getting Sakura on the bird to leave, Deidara finished with a sigh at his strange day.

"hmm... Sakura may not want to do anything tomorrow. we have to do something to get her out of bed." Pein blinked. he didn't want the seemingly depressed girl he had become fond of worsening in her depression.

"any ideas on how to show that pinkette a good time, yeah?" Deidara only knew that she liked sake- that girl never really talked about herself. she always asked about you.

"i know..." Hidan purred with a huge smirk.

"we want to get her OUT of bed, not IN someones. Baka." Kakazu growled, hitting the Jashinist over the back of the head.

"hmm... what do we even have to do in the rain village?" Kisame asked, rubbing his chin in thought.

"uh, i think we have a carnival?" Pein suggested. "or a fair or something?"

"yeah, we can send some people to go with her to that, un." Deidara thought.

"maybe." Sasori agreed. "but who's going?"

"simple. those of Akatsuki who tend to get along with her, and who can enjoy entertainment." Kakazu stated.

"da, shit head." Hidan rolled his eyes. "but fucking which of us his that? not me, Carnivals suck ass!"

"Tobi wants to go!" the retarded masked man called.

"Tobi, she doesn't really like you..." Sasori started, then Konan appeared on the balcony of the stairs.

"Oi, i got her to sleep. be quite, im going to bed too." and with that, the origami expert disappeared into the dark hall."

now Sasori smirked. "I know how we can find out who she likes..."

the stairs moved from where Konan had stood, to the puppeteer. "eh? how, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Sakura has a diary." he stated. he waved the blonde to follow him, and the artist duo made their way silently up the stairs.

inside the dark room, they had their chakra concealed and were silent shadows.

Sasori searched her bag for the black and red book, not finding it.

"psst. she's holding it, yeah." Deidara whispered. he was bent over the sleeping girl's form, slowly sliding it out. he was thankful that the darkness hid his blush as his hand lightly brushed her breast as he moved the book.

finally free, he pulled the book. he heard a faint jingling, and felt the metal.

"it needs a key, Sasori!" he whispered urgently.

"it's not in the bag..." the red head called back. he started looking over her, until his eyes met with a ribbon that hadn't been there earlier that day.

he reached forward, and pulled the fabric out from where it hung into her white night dress. on the fabric rested a small silver key. "found it..." he whispered.

ever so gently, he untied the back of it. key and book in hand, they crept silently out of the room, then dashed excitedly down the stairs to the awaiting Akatsuki.

"oi, did you get it?" Kisame asked with a grin. Itachi must have come back down, for now he was next to the over grown fish.

"get what?" the Uchiha asked.

"her Diary!" Deidara purred, showing off the little book. Sasori handed him the key, and he unlocked the journal. "lets see... im sure it wont madder if we read some of her other entries, right?"

there were a few snickers, and Deidara read aloud the first page.

_Dear intruder,_  
_you must be one big ass whole to read someone's stuff.  
what ever, if you haven already been hit over the head then i don't know your reading this... yet.  
i warn you, it's not a good idea. DON'T READ THIS BOOK!_

they all chuckled at her little warning, even Itachi seemed faintly amused.

Deidara went on to read the first actual entree:

_Monday July 16, 5:32am_

_Sasuke... he was leaving last night. i followed him, and asked to come with him... he said no... he knocked me out. he left me on a bench all night. and by the time some ninja doing work for Tsunade woke me up... he was gone..._

_Sasuke's gone... gone to Orochimaru! why? why?_

Deidara blinked, looking at old wet stains on the page. she really hated that he was gone...

the other Akatsuki looked disturbed, so he skipped forward.

_Thursday August 2, 12:00pm_

_i cant stop thinking of him. by now, i don't exactly remember why i liked him... but i cant help but miss him. Sasuke-san... he's gone and i miss him!_

_and it's all that jack ass Itachi's fault! Sasuke's in the snake's clutches, because he wanted to test his strength on his own family! even the most loney people don't kill their own parents! that guy... if i ever get the chance... ill kill him my self!_

eyes drifted over to Itachi, but the male's face was blank as Deidara continued forward.

_Tuesday August 27, 7:56am_

_Tsunade just woke me up this early in the morning. Naruto was attacked. it was by some group called Akatsuki. whats more, the Uchiha is involved... they just attacked my brother. one day, they will pay..._

they blinked again, and obviously Kisame was remembering attacking that little squirt called Naruto. Deidara continued to jump ahead.

_Monday September 10, 12:46pm_

_i cant sleep. Naruto left the village today. he's going to get stronger with jiraiya, and he wont come back for years... he says it's all the time he will have to get stronger, so one day he can bring home Sasuke and stop the Akatsuki!_

_i hope he's safe._

Silence, nothing else could be heard as Deidara skipped ahead.

_Wednesday January 24, 6:21pm_

_he's back! Naruto-kun is back!_

_im writing in Tsunade's office, we just had some fun training against Kakashi again! Tsunade-shishu was so proud when i got my bells! and Jiraiya wont let Kakashi forget to fast about how we used his book to trick him! who knew Kakashi and his pervert books would help us one day?_

_hmm, i wond_

the writing stopped abruptly, as if she had been interrupted. Deidara looked at it, then shrugged saying "that kinda stopped right there, but there's more..." before continuing on.

_oh my god, Tsunade just told me that someone's fighting with Gaara-kun! i-i have to go with Naruto, we have to go!_

Deidara knew precisely when this was happening, and it appeared Sasori did, too. he went on to read the next few entrees, out of curiosity.

_Thursday January 26, 12:56_

_huff, we got to the sand. but we are to late. Apparently, a blonde bomb expert took Gaara the night before._

_Kankuro, he was stupid. he followed. but, at least now we have some info on the other. Sasori of the red sand, the sand's greatest puppet master. he's poisoned Kankuro, but I've found a cure, the sand is allowing me to make three batches of antidote._

_i have to admit, this Sasori guy... he knows how to make a clever poison. but any way, Sasori's poison left behind in Kankuro is now harmless. and now that he's going to live, were going to catch these guys tomorrow! these Akatsuki are going to regret messing with my brother!_

there were a few snickers at her surety, though Sasori seemed aggravated someone had unraveled his poison.

_Saturday January 28, 12:03pm_

_Gaara's alive! he's alive! god, i gave him the biggest hug, i almost killed him again!_

_Sasori, he was the hardest opponent I've ever fought! i mean, it might have been creepy that he was a puppet... but he was so cool at the same time. but lady Chiyo... she seemed horribly sad. i guess, no matter what Sasori does, she still loved that boy..._

_Naruto and Kakashi have apparently killed the Sasori's teammate, Deidara. Naruto kept saying he was crazy, talking about how blowing up Gaara would turn him into art._

_i have to admit, blowing up a dead guy... not exactly my taste in art. but i do say that clay is fun to make art with. and sure, explosions look cool. Sasori's Idea of art wasnt that bad, either. though again, deadly poison isn't in my idea of art, but it would be cool to have your own special art last forever._

_all in all, Gaara is okay. and lady Chiyo told me a secret about Sasori and her special revival jutsu... that she had been saving it for Sasori. she was hoping to perfect it, so she could bring his parents back one day... i cant help but wonder if Sasori had had his parents, and he didn't go rogue, would we have been friends_

Sasori was lost in thought, his face blank, Deidara noticed. "ha ha, she likes my art, un!" he boasted. Sasori woke back up, and him as well as some of the others rolled their eyes.

Deidara kept reading, skipping ahead a large chunk.

_Sunday June 5, 7:48pm_

_Pein. i officially hate this guy more than Uchiha._

_he has destroyed my entire village, nothing is left! everything has been taken from me! Tsunade is in a comma! Kakashi sensai is dead! Hinata is dead! that Pein fucker is running around, saying he will bring pain, and right now Naruto has 8 tails billowing out behind him!_

_im sitting here right now. in the remains of what had once been my house. and next to me, my parents. dead._

_Damn the Akatsuki! Damn them all!_

_Kakashi, Tsunade, my Parents, my friends, my village, IT'S ALL FUCKING GONE!_

that was all for this entree, Deidara had notice Pein's attention spike as his name was the first word, then the orange leader turned stony as what he had done was read aloud.

Deidara read the on, the next entree.

_Sunday June 5, 9:23pm_

_now im confused. Pein- or Nagoto apparently, used some jutsu. it brought back to life a lot of people. Kakashi and Hinata are ok now... but... my mom and dad... they haven't woken up yet..._

_why? im the only one who has someone not awake yet... are they moving slower? th-they ARE going to wake up, right?_

Pein seemed to widen his eyes in surprise, though he didn't speak and the look didn't last long.

Deidara skipped forward, half heatedly, another good sized chunk.

_Tuesday November 19, 10:45pm_

_Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji haven't left Asuma's grave for a day, then they were sent out to find his killers. Kakazu and Hidan.__I was there in the later of the battle, with Naruto and Kakashi._

_i got a genral feel for Hidan that day. kinda bad-mouthed, aggressive, but he looked freaking COOL! how many ninja are there with silver hair and freakin purple eyes? only one!_

_I still don't know much about Kakazu. i know he liked Money as much as Hidan liked his religion and pain. i kinda wonder, imean at least what the guy looked like. most of his face was covered, though i have to admit his eyes were cool, too._

both Hidan and Kakazu looked smug. rolling his eyes, he decided to skip towards the end.

_Friday December 24, 3:56am_

_i cant believe it. im sitting right here, in Sasori's room. he hasn't woken up this morning yet. right now im just remembering how i ended up here, drunk at a bar one moment. the next the wall blew up (probably thanks to Dei) and Akatsuki flooded in._

_it still shocks me, i mean really. i can remember hating these guys so much at so many points, even remember killing the one who is sleeping in the same room. the same goes for Kakazu and Hidan, im curious how they have survived. last i remembered Shikamaru put the immortal down a whole, and Kakazu Died from Naruto's first use of the Rasenshuriken._

_eh, who cares. im shocked how fun it's been around these guys. ah yeah, this is going to be awesome! so, for the first time im going to write this sentence in my Diary: Akatsuki are AWESOME!_

Despite the snickers of all the men, Sasori was mentally thanking the pinkette she hadn't written about their little 'encounter'.

Deidara continued to read on, until he met blank pages.

_Friday December 24, 12:32pm_

_Akatsuki have a kickin' club! im still kinda stunned from Deidara. but now im sitting in Konan's room, speaking of which she got along well with my friends._

_Gaara seemed just as protective as ever, and he helped me out with a few of my questions about the Akatsuki boys. he seemed kinda shocked himself, and so did Ino after she saw._

_these guys are pretty awesome. i never figure Akatsuki to be so cool, really. well, like i do for everyone after i have a revelation about them, i gotta elaborate..._

_Pein: I haven't said anything about my parents... i don't know if its that he doesn't know himself, or if he doesn't care. i hope it's the first... over all, he's a good leader. but i cant help but miss Tsunade. they seem to have that same temper..._

_Konan: she's pretty awesome, really. she reminds me a lot of Ino, so i think i'll get along really well._

_Zetsu: i haven't meet him yet, apparently he's been on a mission since i came, but he should be back soon._

_Tobi: i cant help but find it Awkward to be around him sometimes, but others Tobi is kinda cute- like a little kid, ya know?_

_Deidara: admittedly, though i never wrote it before, Deidara is pretty cute for a terrorist- even when i first saw him around the time of Sasori's battle. he was right that one time: blonde hair and blue eyes are cute! i like hanging out with him, he reminds me some of Naruto. but, i think he's slightly better, more calm in the right times. hopefully we get along well._

_Sasori: i was shocked and nervous the first time i saw him with the others, alive and human. but he seems pretty awesome. and though he isn't blonde with blue eyes, red hair is really cute too. he seems... bored, or something. kinda like Shikamaru, except he isn't lazy. i like it that it isn't all awkward and all between us, thank goodness. he seems pretty fun._

_Itachi: he isn't all dull like i thought, actually. he seemed really boring though, with the 'hn's and all. but it just reminds me of Sasuke. and i don't think he realizes i can see clean through his little mask, after living around Sasuke so long. its funny, how he thinks he can hide his mind from and is oblivious i can all of him._

_Kisame: dude can drink, i know that much. i can remember how lots of girls in konaha use to think he looked ugly and all with blue hair and skin, and the gills. so i guess im crazy, because i wasn't kidding when i was drunk: dude's hot! he wouldn't look nearly as cool if he wasn't blue! hmm... i wonder if he can breath under water with his gills?_

_Kakazu: not as money grubbing as the rumors, but he does obviously enjoy being rich. i found it very interesting how well we can hold a conversation, considering our age differences and likes and what not. but anyway, we seem to get along and i don't mind the big dude around. ha, and i finally found out he has brown hair! a little more for my knowledge... he he_

_Hidan: for a seductive, bad mouthed man, he is pretty fun. and, despite turning him down, he is kinda hot. i remember how other girls from all over every country also used to think he was pretty dreamy, always strutting around in his open cloak. thought Gaara doesn't seem to happy that im picking up some of his language, i still find the guy fun to hang out with._

_and overall Akatsuki: i think it's pretty awesome hang with these guys._

each guy was laughing or smirking, though Itachi looked shocked and leader had a hint of some emotion working in his mind. Kisame and Hidan were laughing, and high-fiveing.

"so wait... why was she stunned from you?" Kakazu asked with a raised eyebrow at Deidara.

"probably because i was asking her friend for autographs, yeah." he chuckled as a lie. he didn't feel like announcing he liked her. then he realized something. "wait, what questions did she ask Gaara, un?" he asked aloud.

Pein blinked, and Deidara saw his spine stiffen slightly. "and what did her friend Ino see?" he asked. the Akatsuki blinked around at each other.


	10. Jashin's Sensation

**A Blossom Of Lips**

Deidara had snuck back into the room, replaced the key and book the way he had found it, then all the Akatsuki went back to bed, dreaming peacefully. though, their minds were still stirred over those questions...

Sakura woke up the next morning, with a bright smile. but it soon faded, as she remembered last night. her brother was dead.

sure, she still had her other brothers Gaara and Naruto, and her friends are still there for her. but still, what do you do when you find out your brother knew he was going to die, and desided to spend his last year with you then die?

needless to say, she walked down the hall gloomily, her head tipped forward so hair covered her face. she walked right passed the doorway to breakfast, where Akatsuki looked up from the table to watch her pass.

she flopped down on the couch, eyes half lidded. she was vaguely aware of the other Akatsuki following her, to sit around the living room, as if joining her grief.

she let her mind wander over her conversation with the Uchiha just before he died. his voice had been so raspy, his eyes glassy. he was a sickly white pail as he spoke, and his limbs quivered now and again. but there was a bravery as he faced his death, that he wasn't afraid to go.

the whole time he was only afraid of one thing: his friends. more specifically, his sister.

he was afraid of what would happen to her, not him. he knew he was going to die, but he spent his time explaining her. he didn't want her to be sad about this, he wanted her to move on. he wanted her to be strong, to be brave, to be happy.

while she listened to his last words play over and over in her head, her eyes closed to remember it all, something she remembered made her spine stiffen into a pole.

"HOLY SHIT!" she scream, running up to her current room. her loud, sudden out burst, made a good bit of Akatsuki jump, shocked. regain their composure, they all got to their feet to follow her up the stairs.

"Sakura?" Kisame called, as he saw her sitting on Konan's bed, flipping furiously and determinedly through a book. "what are you doing?"

her eyes snapped up, blazing with bright intensity to replace the mournful look that had been there moments before. "Jugo, Suigetsu... Sasuke said the same thing is going to happen to them." then her eyes went back down to the book.

Sasori, the poison expert he was, settled down on the floor and began to help her quickly, going over different poisons in a scroll the would have the same affect.

Sakura looked over to him, nodded her thanks professionally, and was back to her work.

Konan and Pein escorted the two down to the basement level, through another hallway, and showed them a huge lab.

Sakura looked at Pein in the eyes, her own apple colored orbs in some what of a stony gaze. "Pein, i need to get both Jugo and Suigetsu here. would you allow that?"

the ginger smirked. "anything for my blossom. but we _are_ going to knock them out so they don't know where the base is." he warned.

Sakura shook her head. "if you do, drug them or something non physical, don't hit them. if you do, then the same thing that happened to Sasuke will happen." she warned. he nodded, then left the room.

Sasori, still working on his scrolls, spoke without leaving his work. "Konan has medical training. she can help."

Sakura looked to Konan, who was smiling with a determination to help. Sakura nodded, and motioned her to start going through some of the books.

"Kisame, Itachi" Pein called the two from the living room. both stood, and followed the leader to his office wordlessly.

Pein sat in his office chair, and looked at the two chosen men, the Uchiha and Shark. he pushed forward two pictures, one of Jugo and one of Suigetsu, that Itachi quickly recognized from the recent trip to konaha.

"you two are going to the leaf, and you are knock each of these shinobi out, then bring them back here. do it secretively, don't leave a trace if possible."

"hai." they said in unison, taking the pictures, and teleporting out of the room.

the two men searched the village for a good few hours, before finally finding the two boy's dwelling. it was a small apartment, and apparently they had guests this evening.

sitting on a love seat in the living room were the girls who had come to base, Ino and Hinata. on a longer couch, both of their targets. sitting on the floor, the nine tails Naruto, and a boy Itachi said was named Rock Lee. and sitting in a rather revealing outfit was Karin, the girl from so many of Sakura's life destroying stories.

"I cant believe their BOTH gone now..." Ino said. like everyone, except a certain redhead, she was looking depressed and gloomy.

"i don't see why your so hung up on that pink bitch." Karin stated with a shrug.

"K-Karin, w-what do you mean?" Hinata asked with wide eyes, while both Akatsuki boys were currently struggling to restrain from ripping the red bitch in half.

"well, before Sasuke-kun even died, she ran off to be with a bunch of S-ranked girl fuckers, didn't she?" Karin stated with a matter-of-fact tone that mad both boys fire up even more. but then it was replaced with surprise...

"Shut up, Karin." that was the target, Jugo.

Suigetsu looked VERY dark in his spot next to the ginger as he growled at his female team member. "you need to shut up, before i tear you a new ass whole."

Karin looked taken aback, and as she looked around the room she found everyone was glaring at her.

"Sakura has found a home with Akatsuki." Ino hissed. "and those boys are her_friends_. plus, a few even seemed a thousand times more descant then you do. so help me, i will join Suigetsu and tear you to shreds."

Hinata, no longer stuttering, had her eyes trained on nothing but the redhead, and you could see the malice in her gaze. "as for 'girl fuckers', im pretty sure not a single one is a whore like you."

Naruto suddenly stood up, his head bowed forward. his eyes were hidden in shadow, as he stood up and faced Karin. he reached forward, and pulled her up to her feet by the collar of her shirt.

his head tilted up, and everyone found his eyes were bright red. "**if you so much as THINK that again, i will PERSONALLY see that you are shredded and fed to this ass of a demon fox in me. Akatsuki is taking care of her, and she obviously likes being with them. the hokage will find herself short another Kunoichi if your mouth ever fucking utters that again.**"

his deep growl seemed to affect everyone, and Karin stumbled back. then, to both boy's surprise, Naruto turned to the room they were hidden in. "what do you two want, now that her shit is silenced?" he growled.

Kisame and Itachi exchanged a glance, then both stepped out. "please. forgive us." Itachi stated calmly. then, he threw down a knockout smoke bomb. the two Akatsuki stepped back, and when the smoke cleared they found them all passed out.

they set those who had fallen on the couches comfortably, left Karin on the floor, and gathered their targets.

Kisame stood in front of Naruto for a long time, Jugo slung over his shoulder. "should we take the Kyubi?" he asked unsure. this was Sakura's brother, what could he do?

Itachi looked at the boy, and shook his head. "leave him for now." was all he said, but they were both highly relieved that they could. after all, not only was he Sakura's best friend and brother, he had also just stood up for them. that, and no one would wanna risk Sakura's anger...

both left the blonde to sleep, and warped from the village with a mission complete.

Sakura, Konan, and Sasori had kept working through the several long hours of the boy's mission, and eventual they both came down the stairs.

"they are both in a cell down the hall. Hidan and Kakazu are keeping guard." Itachi informed her calmly.

"and by the way, that Karin girl is a bitch." Kisame grumbled over his shoulder as the two boys began to leave. Sakura grunted agreement, busy with her work.

she set her stuff down, and made for the cell Itachi had told her her brothers were located. she felt both their chakra spike just as she was nearing the door, followed by Hidan's loud cursing and Kakazu's grumbling.

Sakura sighed, and opened the door.

"let us go, Akatsuki!" Jugo growled. Kakazu had his strings around him, and it was taking all his power to hold the much bigger, ginger haired man to the wall.

"let me go, before i shred you!" Suigetsu screamed at Hidan, who was pinning him to the floor with his scythe across his chest.

"Damn it, shut the hell up brat!" Hidan shouted back into his face.

"boys." Sakura called blankly, with a small hint at how cross she was.

instantly, Kakazu and Hidan froze. they both turned their heads to Sakura, less occupied now that the captives had stopped struggling at the sound of their sister's voice.

"S-Sakura-chan... when did you get in here?" Kakazu stuttered, everyone knew how cranky Sakura was from her non stop work. and both captured teens were obviously shocked at how nervous the stitched man was.

"doesn't matter. and i_know_ i had Pein-kun tell you not to be rough. it could kill them. so get the fuck off them, right now!" her voice was dangerous, and both Akatsuki boys listened obediently.

"about time you showed up, Sakura!" Suigetsu grinned.

"it's nice to see you, Sakura. but why are we... where ever this is?" Jugo asked, glancing at Kakazu who looked rather grumpy.

Sakura nodded, and gestured that they follow. "well, unless you prefer to die the same painful way as... Sasuke... then you should be happy i had Pein send the boys to get you."

both boys exchanged shocked glances as Sakura opened the door to the lab, where Konan was reading and Sasori was mixing many batches of herbs before testing if they could harm someone.

"_you_ got_Pein_ to do some thing?" Suigetsu gasped. "how do you manage to persuade the Akatsuki leader?"

Sakura shook her head, ignoring the question's obvious answer.

**oh, we just smooched him at the club!** Inner announced, laughing in Sakura's head. Sakura inwardly giggle, what that answer would spark in both boy's head...

instead, she just said "oh, he owed me a favor something..." it was a vague answer, but not un true.

both boys blinked, accepting the answer- they had no real reason to doubt. so, Sakura shooed the two boys to sit on a patient bed, and she went to a cabinet.

she took blood, skin, hair, etc. samples, keeping them organized on the counter.

"Sasori-kun, have you learned anything vital yet?" she called, cleaning a spot on Jugo's arm to extract his own blood sample.

"hai. the poison released into their system is of mostly organic type. it seems to act by weakening cells, to the point where a light hit can do harsh internal damage..." the red head called back, still working with his sleeves up as he mixed more practice runs.

Sakura nodded to herself. "Hai. Konan-chan? any luck?" she asked after thanking the puppet master.

"yes, mostly what Sasori has come up with, but i have looked up all snake venom types, and this is similar to 5 different poison types." the brunette answered, coming over with a highly mathematical looking piece of paper, showing Konan's research.

Sakura skimmed the sheet, still holding up the syringe in the other hand meant to gain Jugo's blood. "thank you, Konan-chan. if it is any of these, i will need you to please fetch some herbs from Zetsu's garden."

Sakura quickly scribbled down a few different plants, with which Konan was given to gather quickly.

as Sakura went back to the awaiting Ginger, Suigetsu smirked. "so... he is Sasori_-kun_?"

the working red head smashed an empty beaker in his hand accidentally as his spine stiffened. Sakura could easily imagine the deep blush that was on his face, which made her giggle.

"Hai. after all, don't i call you Suigetsu_-kun_?" she questioned, rolling her eyes with an amused smile- though the situation was indeed different for both boys.

Sasori began cleaning up the shattered glass, but Suigetsu wasn't done teasing evidently. "it didn't seem so, the way he reacted, eh Sakura-chan?"

Sasori cursed in a low voice that was just barely audible as he dropped the glass shards again at the comment.

"Suigetsu, give it a rest. Sasori and Sakura are trying to work!" the tall Jugo cuffed the back of shorter Suigetsu's head lightly, snickering.

Suigetsu was eyeing the puppet, then he grinned widely as he looked slyly at Sakura. "don't tell me... you two are going out?"

Sakura was laughing harder then ever as Sasori fell flat on his face with a shocked, loud voice. she actually fell backwards onto the floor, her sides hurting.

"**who** is going out with **who**?" the one and only Bi-colored Zetsu made his way into the room, just behind Konan, who was holding a bag of herbs.

Sakura got up, using the counter as support, while Sasori stood up as well- putting a cherry to shame with that embarrassed blush of his.

"Zetsu, when did you get back?" she asked with a smile, that the white half gladly returned.

"oh, around the time that you were **yelling at the Zombie boys**." he stated in two voices. Sakura nodded, smiling. then she looked at Konan, who handed her the bag.

"Thank you, Konan." Sakura nodded, smiling calmly.

"Mrs. Haruno." Zetsu called again as Sakura sat the items down. the pinkette turned to him. "Pein has requested for you to **get some sleep**. you have aperantly been at this since**right after you woke up**."

Sakura shook her head, about to argue, when a large hand landed on her shoulder. she looked over, finding Jugo. he had deep concern in his eyes.

"you need to sleep, too, ya know. go on, shorty, let the guy take ya to bed." he said calmly, yet firmly.

Suigetsu, Sasori, and Konan were all nodding in agreement, so she sighed defeat and followed Zetsu out of the lab, just catching Konan as she said she was going to escort the two boys back to their cell, the only open space left.

"**your new room has been repaired**, so you will now be between Konan and Hidan, and Deidara is across from you." he stated, opening the door for her.

she thanked him while smiling, and bid him a good bye. when he left, she finally looked around her room. lavender purple walls, light purple bed, wooden desk, book shelf, window with light purple curtains, two doors -closet and bathroom- tan carpet, mirror, and lamp on a night stand next to the bed.

"hot dang, this room is awesome!" she mewed happily, plopping onto her fluffy bed.

she didn't know she had fallen asleep until she woke again, the next morning.

_huh, must have been much more tired then i thought..._

_**how dare you leave us sleep deprived!**_

_psh, what ever._

Sakura got out of her bed, and went to her dresser. she pulled out some clothes, and went into the bathroom.

after taking a relaxing, super hot show, she dried off and turned to slipped into what she had picked from her dresser.

instead, she found a smirking Jashinist... and she was only in a towel.

her face became hot as she knew she was blushing brightly, "H-Hidan? what are you doing in here? ? ?"

he smirked wider, taking a step forward- she took one back. "hm... i don't know. but i know something we COULD be doing..." his voice was highly suggestive, as he backed her into the wall.

"wha-" she was about to question, but his lips crashed against hers passionately, and after her shock wore off, she instinctively move to the quick beat pattern.

this went on, and a low moan rose from her throat. he smirked at the reaction, and pulled back so they could breath.

she felt warm breath on her neck, followed by his tongue running on her skin. she gasped, and he continued to lay hisses up her skin and to her jaw line, until they were back to lip locking.

a fierce dominance battle erupted when he took advantage of her gasp at nibbling her lip, the battle taking place only as he moved her tongue to the sinful dance.

they had both slid down the wall, where he was some what over top of her. she found the breeze, as the upper of the towel was un folded by a certain silver man's hands.

she gasped again, followed by stronger moans as her left was groped, and she felt him smirk against her lips. he pulled back for more air to enter their lungs.

the relief of air was driven quickly, as she felt something warm and wet on her breast, which earned a deep groan. she heard him chuckle, the vibration wasn't helping her.

"heh, you taste so sweet..." he mumbled, though she couldn't respond with more than a pleasureful gasp as he quickly nipped the tender skin. his right hand was occupying her neglected breast, while she felt his free left hand lowering every so often, the thumb rubbing the skin.

she found they had some how changed position, he was leaning back against the wall with her leaning on him. he was sucking on her neck, while his left hand was holding her waist and the right still enjoying her right breast.

she found that the hand around her waist had slipped under the towel still on her waist, rubbing her inner thigh tauntingly- resulting in another deep groan.

she felt his smirk against her skin again, and with the hand that had been playing with her chest he tilted her head up to him, where she was ravaged in another hungry kiss, where he explored every inch of her mouth.

she found fingers twining with her jewel, and the hundredth moan she had made was released from deep within her.

"HIDAN!" the shout came from somewhere out in the halls, definitely belonging to the Jashin's stitched partner, "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? LEADER HAS CALLED US!"

she felt the growl rumble in the man's throat, but he smirked as they separated.

"see ya round, i aint done yet!" he winked, and she was left there.

"what... the fuck..." she whispered, as she stood with the towel in her hands. all she could remember was the many sensations, a few smirks and moans, and his chocolate taste as she red dressed in the clothes she had picked out.

a full-torso, long sleeved fishnet shirt, then a dark blue mid rift tank top. then a dark blue skirt that went half way to her knees, and slim strips of fishnet on said knees. she had that same crystal from Naruto on her neck, and ran a brush through her hair.

then, she left her room for another day, one with an interesting start...


	11. flirty Drunk And Magic Sake

**A Blossom Of Lips**

Sakura made her way down from her room, ready to get something for breakfast. she had been so... Depressed last morning there was no breakfast, and the rest of the day had been spent on research.

so, it was safe to say: she. wants. food.

and arriving into the kitchen, she found a very interesting sight... Kisame and Itachi in aprons.

she stood there, unnoticed, for maybe a good 2 minutes just being shocked, until finally the humor of the moment poured into her. she put a hand over her mouth in an attempt to muffle her first snickers, but the two men instantly heard it and turned.

when she saw Kisame's toothy grin, and astoundingly pink faced Itachi, she keeled over laughing, what would you do if you saw S-ranked criminals in pink aprons?

"jeeze, Pinky." Kisame chuckled "it isn't **that** funny."

"oh contraire, blueboy. that pink completely clashes with blue!" she giggled. Itachi smirked lightly, turning back to what ever they were doing.

Kisame, however, groaned. "thats what Itachi said!" Sakura started giggling again. "well, he obviously knows fashion way better than you, sharky." she replied.

"your damn right!" Itachi called over her shoulder. she started giggling at the very un-Itachi comment.

"so, what are you two up to in here, with 'aprons'?" she asked with a smile, sitting down calmly in a seat between Deidara and Kisame's chairs, the spot she had claimed.

Kisame smirked, "oh, just preparing the work-o-holic some breakfast." she smiled up at him, but she could tell there was more than he was letting on...

Itachi came up, and sat an omelet in front of her, as well as around the table for others. Sakura grinned. "hehe, are you a butler now, too?" she questioned.

Itachi smirked at her, as he turned to walk back to the other side of the kitchen. "there are only so many people in this world who could live after making that joke, and you are one of the even fewer that wont be bed written in the hospital." the raven haired man chuckled.

Itachi had given up his mask around her since reading her diary. apparently it was worthless, so if people other then Kisame and Sakura were around- the people who could see through the mask- then he would keep it up, other wise he didn't really have a reason, now did he?

"hehe, i don't know whats up" Sakura started, after swallowing a bite, "but i think Itachi-kun's new personality is much more fun!" she had a huge grin, which both boys smirked at.

"well then pinky," Kisame started. "know that it is someone in Akatsuki who did this to him." he had a big toothy grin on his face, and Sakura started to think.

"hmm... who could get Itachi to do something, let alone show emotion?" she thought aloud, "hm... Dei-kun and Tobi-kun are both cheerful, but i doubt they could get Itachi to do anything... Konan-chan maybe?" she asked.

Kisame smirked. "sure, lets just go with that." Sakura rolled her eyes, finishing her omelet.

"well, if the shark or weasel need me, i will be down in my lab!" she said cheerfully.

Itachi smirked to himself from where he was working as she left. "she is the only person i haven't maimed to call me weasel." he chuckled. Kisame grinned from where he was, "same with me. that Sharky stuff would normally get someone killed!"

Meanwhile, she returned to her lab, the find Sasori still there.

"don't you think you should get some sleep?" she question, tapping her foot on the floor as she leaned on the wall.

the red head looked up, bags under his eyes. "no, i *yawn* can work longer, Sakura-chan." Sakura shook her head, walking up to him.

she easily pinked him up in her arms, and started walking out of the lab. he was so tired, he couldn't react beyond a weak twist, which stopped as she got half way up the stairs.

she passed by Konan, who shook her head at them. "i told him to get some sleep!" she snorted. Sakura giggled, "well, boys, eh Konan-chan?" both girls giggled as they continued on.

Sakura finally got to the redhead's room, and he was beginning to nod off in her arms. she smiled, setting him into his bed.

"you know, this is pretty ironic." she giggled. he looked up tiredly "why is that?" he asked.

she smiled, starting to walk away. "i killed you once, and now im forcing you into bed for your _health_. a little backwards, don't ya think?"

he smiled, closing his eyes. "and if im not mistaken, i was also a puppet who didn't need to sleep back then."

"that you were, that you were." she smiled, closing the door as she left the room.

walking down the hall again, she found Deidara. "Oi, does Pinocchio always stay up so late?" she asked with a grin.

the blond returned it as he heard Sasori's nick name. "yeah, it's like he forgets he's human again, un!"

"hehe, well i managed to get him to bed this time." she giggled, still walking towards the lab. she stopped and turned back when she heard "hey wait, un."

he had changed direction, following to catch up with her. he still had a bright smile on his face. "you got those Suigetsu and Jugo guys here, right, un?"

she smiled at him, continuing to walk with him now even paced at her side. "Hai, my other brothers are here." she grinned. "wanna come along to greet them?"

"yeah, it be cool to meet some of the people you used to hang out with, un!" he cheered, grinning enthusiastically. Sakura giggled, that was Deidara for ya!

she lead him down to the cell both boys were being kept, but she sighed angrily at the noises of fighting inside. Sakura opened the door hesitantly, and both the Zombie team's members were jostling with the boys like last time.

"god damn it, get off of me!" Suigetsu snarled. "not until i sacrifice you to Jashin, little brat!" Hidan was fully in raged, and she wondered what Suigetsu had done.

she turned her head to the other scuffle, finding Jugo was taping into his power that he used only when angry. "get the fuck out of my way, stitch ass!" he snarled. Kakuzu looked even angry, but he didn't quite have the strength to hold back the enraged Jugo, who was steadily snapping strands wrapped around him as he flexed growing muscles.

Deidara was watching with interest next to her, but as Sakura began to grow, all action in the room stopped as the four wrestlers turned to her.

"how many fucking times am i going to half to tell you guys? STOP WITH THE ROUGH HOUSING!" she shouted, and instantly Hidan and Kakuzu were up and no longer attacking her brothers.

Suigetsu smirked, "hehe, yeah, jashin fucker! take that!" he cheered. Sakura slapped him on the cheek, and he looked up at her pouting.

"i said shut it, Suigetsu-Baka." she mumbled, rubbing the bridge of her nose. Deidara took the time to intervene.

"well, now that the dead guys have stopped mauling the living, me and cherry can escort her brother out oh here!" he said cheerfully, setting a hand on her shoulder.

she shout him a grateful look and a smile, before motioning Jugo -who had stopped tapping into the power he had- and Suigetsu to come.

"Dei-kun, please keep them occupied in the lab for me. im going to Pein-kun to tell him it seems they need_different__guards_." she said the 'different guards' as a growl, and both of them sulked.

"hey, its not my fucking fault!" Hidan whined. "he was making fun of Jashin, damn it!"

she shot him a look, silencing the rant. "then you get me, it seems like i have to act like the mom here anyway!" she growled. then she turned to Deidara, who had both capture teens at his sides. "can you do that for me, Dei-kun?"

the blonde nodded with a grin, "coarse! try not to be too long, k'ay cherry?" she nodded with a smile, then snapped a look at the two teens.

"you two better be good! this is enough trouble as it is!" she said, waving a finger at them.

"i promise, shorty-chan." Jugo chuckled. "yeah, yeah, yeah, i got it MOM." Suigetsu slumped over boredly. she rolled her eyes at them, giggling.

Sakura then turned to the silver and stitched men, "you two" she pointed "are coming with me." both sighed, slumping over as well.

they all left the cell, Sakura leading both boys up to Peins office. she knocked twice, "come in" was heard, and the three of them walked in.

"hm? Sakura-chan?" Pein looked from the aggravated pinkette, to the pouting boys behind her, and back again. she looked up at Pein, and smiled brightly.

"did you tell them not to try and murder Jugo and Suigetsu?" she asked cheerfully. Pein nodded his head, closing his eyes as he knew what this was about.

Sakura turned to them. "so, what IS your excused?" Pein questioned, looking up at the two.

"he made fun of Jashin!" Hidan grumbled. "and he said i was being a miser!" Kakuzu also grumbled.

Sakura sighed, "Kakuzu, you are a miser."

"... so?" he grumbled back. Sakura just shook her head, turning back to Pein.

"can i get some new guards instead of these idiots?" she asked. Pein shrugged.

"go ahead and pick someone, i don't know who would get along with them." the ginger said calmly.

and with that, Pein dismissed the three of them. Sakura immediately made her way down the stairs to her brothers and Dei, who should be in the lab. and they were, as she opened the door she found them.

but Deidara was sitting there with a huge blush, Suigetsu was grinning hugely, and Jugo was chuckling as she walked in. she looked around, skeptically. "what exactly did i miss here?"

Deidara only seemed to get redder as he noticed her, but Suigetsu was the first to attempt to answer. "oh, e were just talking about Deidara's huge crush on-"

the blonde had smashed a hand over the white-blue haired teen's mouth, silencing him. "hehe, maybe someone should _stop__talking_, un!" he warned,Jugo started chuckling again.

Sakura tilted her head. "who? Dei-kun, you have a crush?" she smiled brightly at the thought. "that is sooooooo Kawii!" she giggled.

all three exchanged looks, before they all started laughing again. Sakura smiled "oh, Dei-kun, do you think you could work as guard for them? you three seem to get along."

Deidara grinned, sitting in a chair as he leaned it back two legs. "yeah, why not, un? i will do a better job of not killing them, i'd guess."

Sakura smirked, working on an anti venom she had come up with and was getting ready to test on them.

Konan came in then, looking highly excited. "Sakura-chan! i figure out the Venom after reading some of Sasori's notes with mine!"

Sakura bounced up with surprise and happiness, being handed another of those mathy papers.

she started scrabbling down words on another paper as she scan Konan's work. after a solid 30 minutes of silence, Sakura shouted happily "finished!"

"ok," she explained to her bluenette friend. "this is the list of ingredients needed for the anti venom..." she began to read down a list, then handed it to Konan. "see if Zetsu has this stuff, please?"

Konan nodded, then disappeared out the lab door. she returned moments later with two bags of items, along with Pein following behind her with another bag.

Sakura looked up., and motioned to set the stuff on the counter behind her. "Pein-kun, what brings you down here?" she asked, getting to work on mixing, as did Konan start a second batch so both boys could be treated.

"a few reasons. first off, how much longer will they be staying here?" he asked, running his Rinnegan over both teens on the table.

"according to research, i will have to set them on IVs for about a week, and then they can be taken back. the antidote is harsh, and they will be too weak to move." she told him calmly, glancing up to see if that was ok by him.

he nodded, and she did so to thank him. "secondly, if they are staying have you found someone willing to guard them who wont end up killing them?" he asked, one more looking over the teens.

"Hai, Leader-sama. i have volunteered." Deidara called from where he sat not far from the boys.

Pein raised an eyebrow. "Deidara? normally he doesn't get along with others." he stated.

the blonde shrugged. "if they are her brothers, i can manage, un. besides, they are fairly likable."

Pein nodded, turning back to watch the two female Akatsuki work. "and lastly, i came to announce someone's arrival here, they are looking for you and the two boys."

Sakura froze in her work. "and who might that be, Pein-kun?"

Pein glanced at the strange purple mixture in her bowl as he answered "a Boy from the Nara clan, a boy and girl from the Hyuga clan, a girl from the Yamanaka clan, and the copy ninja. and i would sugest meeting with them before Kakuzu tries to get the last one's bounty..."

Sakura immediately dropped her bowl and ran out the door, not much else was needed to say. Pein turned to follow her out, and as he left the door, Deidara asked if Konan could watch the boys for the moment and charged out to follow.

both pursuing boys met with her, then Deidara opened the door and Pein entered, followed by Sakura and then finally Deidara as he closed the door.

Sakura felt all the breath knocked out of her as she was simultaneously glomped by two close sisters of hers, and she almost lost her balance.

"gah!" she gasped. "jeeze, its nice to see you too! now please stop choking me!" she heard giggling, and the two blurs released her.

"Sakura-chan!" Ino mewed happily. "we missed you!" Hinata added happily. Sakura grinned, hugging them a minute, then turned to the rest of the smirking group.

all the Akatsuki, except Sasori and Konan, as well as Kakashi, Shikamaru, Neji, Ino, and Hinata. she nodded her greetings to the others, who returned it next.

"why are you here, leaf ninja?" Pein asked, looking them all up and down. "you all seem to be coming here as often as you please."

"we have come to get the two boys that were kidnapped from the village a couple of days ago."Kakashi stated, looking directly into the leader's eyes.

Sakura growled, and Kakashi's eyes met hers. "they are remaining here until further notice." she stated ever so calmly, and Kakashi blinked in surprise at how she seemed on Akatsuki's side in the matter of her brothers.

"Sakura." Neji said, his byakugan was activated, but she knew he couldn't see passed the room's walls due to seals. "why on earth are you against saving your brothers, and helping Akatsuki keep them hostage?"

Sakura met his eyes fiercely. "because, i am Akatsuki." she smirked at his bewilderment to the answer, and she could feel the light snicker pulling up in Deidara, who was directly behind her.

both Neji and Kakashi seemed completely and utterly disbelieving, but both girls and Shikamaru didn't seem concerned. that would be because the girls knew her too well, and Shikamaru was too smart.

she always was upset that her first sensai didn't know her at all, and if he did now he wouldn't be so confused. but she didn't dwell on it anymore, he wasn't really her sensai anymore. factually, he didn't have ANY credit. Jiraiya had trained Naruto, Tsunade had trained her, and Orochimaru had trained Sasuke. the three students were trained by the sanin, but Kakashi never thought of it like that, he always considered them HIS students.

anyway, the fact was that Kakashi didn't know much about her, let alone the way she was, so he was stunned. but the girls and Shikamaru knew she wouldn't let anyone hurt her brothers. Neji wasn't even in her year, so he didn't know much of her- but unlike Kakashi, he knew enough not to question her judgement even when he was confused.

"Sakura?" Kakashi questioned. she just blinked fake coldness at him. she still loved her ex-sensai, so yes the coldness was fake. but, once again, he didn't seem to pick up on her like everyone, even Neji knew that the coldness was fake.

"may we at least see them to take your word on it?" Shikamaru questioned, and Sakura looked to Pein.

"Leader-sama?" she questioned. he looked thoughtful, and shrugged.

"sure. remain on guard, and let them meet the two in the cells." Pein agreed. Sakura knew Pein was sending a message through the rings for Konan to take the two to the cells as he spoke, so Sakura looked back at the leaf's ninja.

"come with me." she stated. as she lead them out, Deidara stayed at her side and Kisame and Itachi took up the rear of the leaf group. Sakura lead the group down the stair, and using her chakra sensing she found Konan had already moved both boys to the cell.

when they got there, she opened the door. both boys bounced up, and as the leaf ninja spotted them the few shinobi and Kunoichi crowded around the two boys. Sakura shot the ginger a look, and he instantly knew she didn't want anything about why they are here given away, and he whispered the message into Suigetsu's ear.

the ninja stayed for about 20 minutes until they were escorted out to the far edges of the rain village. then the four Akatsuki returned home.

Konan had already finished and injected both anti venom batches into the boys, so all Sakura had to do was set them up in beds with IVs. they would go into a coma like state for the rest of their time here, and when they woke they could return to Konaha.

once that was over, she went back up stairs to the living room. she slumped down tiredly next to Kisame, the room's only other occupant. he grinned toothily at her, "hi ya, Pinky." he mewed.

she smiled at him. "how ya doin, sharky?" she relaxed into the cushions tiredly.

"bored, as always." he replied with a sigh.

Sakura suddenly grinned, hoping p and walking into kitchen. she shoved to the back of the fridge, and found what she was looking for. she returned to the living room, finding the same blue guy wearing a curious expression.

she was carrying a large box, and as she set it down in jingled the sound of glass hitting glass. she undid a seal that would only release with her chakra, then opened the box.

"so, that thing is yours? i found it yesterday, and it wouldn't open!" he chuckled. "what's in it that need protecting?"

she grinned wildly. as she pulled out two chilled, light pink bottles, as winked at him. he cocked his head. "Sake?" he asked.

"yup! my own special concoction, cherry blossom sake. the only stuff that can actually get me drunk!" this little fact got his attention to spike. "even you would have a problem taking it." she added, and he smirked.

"oh really? what sake is there on earth i couldn't take?" he chuckled. she tossed him a bottle, which he caught.

"this one!" she answered. the both pulled their cork, made a toast, and took a swig.

normally, if sake was really strong, it had a vile taste. so, what he got was so sweet he nearly spat it our. he had also gotten something solid, and when he bit down, he found it was a cherry.

"oops, forgot to tell ya, it's sweeter than sake!" she giggled as she saw his expression. "and i put cherries in it, so it no one ever drinks it to fast. if you did, you wouldn't be able to handle it! even i cant!"

he smirked at her. "how can you make a strong sake taste that good? ? ?" he asked, amazement was laced into his words.

she shrugged. "oh, thats not all. you don't get a hang over from it." she added.

he looked at her for a minute. "what did you make? ? ? Magic Sake?" she giggled, taking another gulp, then chewing a cherry that stopped her from continuing to down more.

"no, it's got my healing chakra in it. it prevents head ache, increases the power of the alcohol, apparently tastes amazing, and at the same time, i can use it as a weapon, because my chakra enters your network." she stated with a giggle, followed by another drink.

he smirked, taking his own gulp, then chewing another cherry that stopped him from getting more. "damn, guna have to teach me how to do that!" he chuckled, already feeling the alcohol affecting him.

Sakura had downed half a bottle, and the red tint of her cheeks signaled to him she was already past his drunk state, having had much more of hers then him. he was actually quite interested to see what she was like when she was drunk. flirty? angry? dumb? maybe even just that spacey-kind where you sit there and do nothing.

he took another drink, noting that he was already high up to the drunk status, not quite there, but passed being buzzed. he suddenly found warm hands on his shoulder, to small to belong to anyone but Sakura.

"Kisame~" she purred. and he instantly knew what kinda drunk she was: flirty. he turned to look at her, but found his lips being attacked. and hey, he was pretty close to drunk, so went along with it...

Sakura felt him start kissing back pretty quick, it was a slower beat but pretty damn heated. something she didn't know about herself was she was a flirty-drunk, she rarely ever got drunk, and never remembered what it was that happened- if she did, she wouldn't get drunk around anyone, lat alone a hunky shark.

and she knew from their contest's that he himself was a flirty drunk, too. and she found herself pulled onto the couch, her back to the part you sit on, her legs still draped over the back of it as Kisame was over her, both tonging to a deep war of dominance.

one of his hands was tangled under her head into her pink locks, the other planted on her hip. her own hand was in his gravity-free hair that was overly soft, while the other was working on his chiseled chest, slipped under his shirt.

the fact her hand was in his shirt, got him to pull his own under hers. she moaned lightly as they found her left, the thumb beginning to taunt soft skin. he had to pull back so they both had air, taking in breaths to fill deprived lungs. while the gained air, he taunted with kisses along her jaw line, increasing some pressure with his thumb inside her shirt and earning another groan.

he shoved her shirt up, pausing in the small kisses to drink in her looks. he lowered his head to drag his tongue over her neglected breast, resulting in a light gasp as her hand tighten slightly in his hair. he grinned continuing in on his little game. he pulled his hand from her hair for balance, moving his other lower down the sides of her warm body.

a shiver ran up her spine as the cold fingers trailed down her side, and she found said fingers slipping down into her skirt, and a small moan slipped out of her, which lasted a little longer due to the warm moisture and movement of his tongue on her breast.

the fingers that had passed the dark blue fabric around her hip started to tease her through her underwear, and she gasped again at the feel. the shiver raked her spine again, and Kisame lifted his head from her right, moving back up to her neck. he licked and sucked, giving her hickeys to remember. he nipped her deeply, and she gasped, then moaned as he licked up the small amount of blood the rose, making him seem even more like the animal he looked like.

there was some shifting around up stairs, and as the both of them were ninja- drunk or not, they bolted into upright positions. her shirt feel back down, and she adjusted her fish net to cover his bite.

they both went a head and took another gulp from the sake bottles they had left unattended on the coffee table, and glanced nonchelantly up to see who was coming down.

_**hot damn, we just got some hunky man!**_

_jess, we did. and it tasted delicious..._

_**hehe, someone had fun for once!**_


	12. Sexy in Green

**Blossom Of Lips**

Alex: hello~

Neko: sup people! now, we all know i suck at writing Lemons-limes, nya, right?

Alex: yup! thats why I write them!

Neko: yes, yes, well, anyway, Alex is requesting critique!

Alex: so, comment, people!

both the pink and blue forms sat on the couch as lots of footsteps sounded, followed by everyone entering, even Pein came down from his little office. and Sakura grinned when she saw them all look curiously at the box they had all found and tried to open at least once- which now sat wide open.

"anyone up for some Sake?" she purred, reaching forward to pull out a light pink bottle, that was still frosty, to show them. this was followed by grins from everyone.

after the same introduction she had given Kisame about the healing chakra and the affects of the drink, everyone received a bottle.

"Oi, Saku, whats with this one?" Sasori questioned, having had only one sip so far he pulled out a bottle that was light green.

"hehe, i dare someone to take a swig of it." she purred happily, knowing full well of it's contents. Sasori shrugged, looking into the bottle. then, he took a mouthful until another cherry stopped him.

he blinked wildly as his skin gained a light green ting."dafaq?" Hidan slurred from near him on the couch, leaning over to Sasori.

"touch him." she said, her eyes closed as she imagined Sasori's body feeling her medical chakra coursing through his network, fighting any disease, and healing even the smallest scratch or bruise.

Hidan glanced from her to Sasori, then poked him. suddenly, he felt that something was swarming his body, filling him up. it felt wonderful, filling him with warmth and comfort, and a dull ache he had had in his shoulder for the past week was gone as the warmth reached it. he leaned into the couch with a heavy, relaxed sigh, just as Sasori did so himself.

"Contagious Healing Sake~!" Sakura called out in a sing song voice, taking a swig from her bottle and catching a cherry in her teeth, followed by crunching it happily. she took the light green bottle, and with a knowing stare at Itachi, set it in his hands.

he glanced at her, with a hint of surprise. that is, until he remembered she was a master medic. she could probably sense his eye's danger, and now that Sasuke was gone, he had no plans to die- so he took a gulp of it, as she had silently told him to.

the warmth started in his throat, and he tensed when it suddenly all retched upward in the direction of his eyes as it sensed the major damage. "just relax, weasle-kun..." she purred, laying her head on his shoulder with a smile.

everyone watched as Itachi's eyes took on a fain green glow that steadily grew, followed by the ravenette to sigh in heavenly delight when the pain he had dealt with for years was suddenly gone, and his vision became clear for the first time in a decade.

"that... is some awesome Sake!" Kisame barked happily, drinking down another mouthful of his pink bottle.

Sakura shrugged, taking more of her own. "i call it Sakura Ninja Sake. one of the ingredients is Sakura petals, so the tittle fits. those aren't the only kinds i know. there's a blue bottle in there for Chakra Refill and control, a Red one for blood loss and burns, a purple one good for basic poisons, a brown one for sickness or aches, a yellow one for speed, orange for strength, and a black one. don't drink any of those, especially the black one- that will kill you." she stated in an un bothered, mater-of-fact tone.

she grinned, and then gasped. as they all looked at her, she started laughing crazily, and they raised brows at her."th-there's A-Akatsuki bottles... in there, too!" she managed while still laughing.

they all looked at the box curiously, and Pein took it, shifting around the over sized cardboard cube. finally, he started pulling out black bottles, with occasional red clouds, as well as light grey Sakura trees, a total of 11.

Sakura smiled, picking one up, and there was twinkling mischief in her eyes. "back in konaha, me and the girls came up with an epic game. each drink is different, and if you take a sip, your personality will tweak to a certain member's personality for a total of 7 minutes. we called this game 'Seven Minutes In Insanity'!"

Akatsuki all smirked at her. she smirked back, gesturing for everyone to take a bottle. "ok, there is one defect bottle. if you drink this one... well, lets say its a surprise!" she giggled crazily, imagining someone turning into THAT. "now, who is going first?" she asked, when everyone had a bottle.

"i vote Kakuzu goes fucking first!" Hidan declared, pointing at the stitched man. said criminal glared angrily at his partner, but poped the cork and took a swig until he ran into a cherry, which he chewed as he waited for the effect.

Seconds after, he stood up and walked into the kitchen. they all looked around and after him, confused, while Sakura got up to see what he was doing. she grinned wildly, at what ever he was doing.

"oh, Zetsu-kun!" she called, and the bi-colored man looked up. "Kakuzu found your dinner~!" she purred, and his yellow eyes went wide. he was a _cannibal_, so Kakuzu was eating...

everyone looked ready to be sick, yet were contorted with laughter at the thought. Zetsu leaped off the couch like he could fly, sprinting to save his dinner. the Akatsuki all stood, crowding to look through the doorway.

there they both stood, playing tug of wore with an arm. Sakura looked like she was about to be sick, and scrambled away into the living room, where she nearly died laughing on the couch.

that lasted a good five minutes, then they finally got Kakuzu to stop eating, and sit down on the couch. thats where they watched him bluntly argue with himself.

"well, i think green is ugly."

"well, i think it looks cool."

"who cares what you think? green is hideous!"

"psh, you only say that cause you think Sakura looks too hot in green."

Sakura smashed a chair over his head, blushing. as Kakuzu mumbled and clutched his head, Sakura smirked. her jade eyes trailed to Zetsu, who gulped. "you know, he was thinking like Zetsu when he said that... got something to say, Zetsu-kun?" she smirked as she towered over him.

the plant man smiled sheepishly, leaning away- and to Akatsuki's surprise, a light pink graced his white half's face. "no, i don't have anything to say..."

she giggled, leaping back to her seat next to Kisame and Itachi, she poked Kisame. "your turn, sharky-kun!" she cooed.

he chuckled, popping the cork, while Kakuzu's was just starting to wear off.

"what did i miss?" Kakuzu asked, rubbing his head confused. then he made a disgusted face, "and what the hell is this taste? ? ?"

everyone started laughing, but the only think Kakuzu registered was the smirking Zetsu."**my dinner...**" he answered.

Kakuzu turned green, and ran for the bathroom... they all just laughed harder, but looked at Kisame to see if his Sake had started yet.

"what are you guys looking at, un?" he questioned. the silence was destroyed, instead it was smashed to bits with laughter that howled through the house.

"omg, Dei, give him some clay! ! ! let's see if he has any talent!" Konan said while laughing, tears in her eyes. the blonde tossed it after catching his breath, and they watched as Kisame attempted to mold.

a few minutes later... there sat a cute little blossom in his over sized palm. "omg, thats so pretty!" Sakura cooed, looking it over with wide, admiring eyes. Kisame smirked happily, and pushed his hand toward her to take it.

"for you, then, my blossom." he purred.

Sakura looked at him, then giggled a little as she took it, then sat down with a slight blush as she fingered the little white flower. _not a normal Kisame mood at all!_she squealed happily in her mind.

**well, of coarse not! he's acting like that Sexy Dei-kun, not Kisa-kun!** Inner said, somehow holding two little plushie of each for mentioned men. Sakura mentally rolled her eyes.

she looked over to see Deidara pouting, maybe slightly angry as he looked of to his right with a silent death glare. she giggled again. "oh, Dei-kun, not jealous are ya, ne?" she questioned, leaning over Itachi's lap to prod him playfully.

the blonde huffed, but smirked at her none the less. "why would i be jealous of a walking fish, when i got THESE killer looks?"

"*cough* that make you look like a girl *cough*" came Itachi's voice, as he looked away innocently up at nothing, whistling.

Sakura poked him on the chest with a grin, "said the guy with long black hair in a pony tail!"

he smirked, and rolled his eyes. "again, you are the only person on earth who wouldn't be dead after that comment." he stated.

she just laughed, then looked at the clock. "well, Kisame will be back any second now, Weasel-chan! since Deidei-kun got so jealous, how about he goes next? she cooed.

the blond smirked, popping his cork then chugging, then smiled with a cherry in his front teeth, making her laugh a little.

they waited a second, and Kakuzu came back, looking relatively less green. "that is DISGUSTING!" he snarled at himself. Zetsu smirked. "you seemed to have been enjoying it before. **you definitely didn't want to give it back**." he teased.

before Kakuzu could even get sick again, Sakura yelped in surprise bringing them to all look her way...

"damn, your hot bitch... un" Deidara was behind her, cupping both her breasts in his hands as the mouths licked the fabric.

"w-well... safe to say, i think he got the Hidan bottle..." she stated, blushing heavily.

Hidan snorted, but, he knew all to well from a recent incident with her in the bathroom, that he would indeed do that.

"hehe, my little blossom..." Deidara purred huskily into her ear, and she shiver as his normal tongue licked it.

she attempted to move, but found herself being held by and invisible force...

"Sasori..." she growled at the smirking red head, who's hand twitched a little. his puppet strings made her, as she turned around to lip lock the blonde artist. she felt the smirk against her lips, and before she knew it she was laying on the couch, her hands pinned above her head, and the blonde looming over her face.

"MINE..." he growled, before stealing away another kiss.

she felt the weight be removed from her, and she sat up, looking quite ruffled. there stood Kisame, grinning as he held Deidara at a distance. "having fun?" he chuckled.

she nodded, then shook her head to clear it. she smirked crazily, looking over to an Innocent-whistling Hidan. "remind me to never be alone with_you_ again~!" she cooed, then laughed when he pouted.

Konan seemed to get a little flicker in her eyes. "well~ i think it's Peins turn! but, while we wait, i need to... have a word with Saku in the kitchen~!" she mewed, leaping up and pulling the pinkette away, whilst Pein started to drink his bottle with a smirk.

Sakura and Konan both sat on the counter, Konan grinning like a curtain purple cat from Alice in wonderland. "did you say..._again_, Saku-chan?" she asked with a giggle.

at first, Sakura was confused. **she means what you said to Hidan, baka~!** but Inner quickly solved her forgetful mind problem. Sakura started to laugh like crazy, and rolled off the counter.

"o-o-oh my gosh, i GOTTA tell you, Ko-chan!" she managed, sitting up. she quickly explained it all, from Sasori to Kisame. and by the end, both girls were falling off the counter again, literally rolling around on the tiled floor.

Pein strolled in, looking at them curiously. "what is so funny?" he questioned. Sakura and Konan both looked up, exchanged glances, then started dieing all over again.

something must have clicked in his head, and his rinnegan widened. "Sakura..." he mumbled. the pinkette bounced to her feet, charging out of the room with a wide grin, to slam into Kakuzu, who was going to the kitchen to see what was up.

she quickly darted behind him, giggling crazily as Pein came stalking out.

"SAKURA! WHERE ARE YOU?" he shouted, his face dusted pink in his embarrassment as Konan's laughter sounded even louder from the kitchen.

he stormed away, up the stairs. Sakura fell to the floor, clutching her stomach as she laughed.

"jeez, what did you do?" Deidara asked, laughing on the couch with Sasori chuckling beside him.

Konan came stumbling in, "haha... Club... hahahaha, crazy... hehehe, kiss..." she managed, before falling over on the floor just like Sakura.

while the two girls died of laughter, the Akatsuki slowly started to join them as they each took in Konans words.

"damn. what are you, a little temptress?" Hidan called, tears perking his eyes from laughing so hard.

Sakura rolled around on the floor, "you would know... haha, trapping me in the bathroom..." she chuckled. to which everyone laughed even harder.

Kisame sat up, "ok, who has done something with Saku here?" he asked with a deep chuckle.

everyone raised a hand, then laughed again as they saw the numbers of people. but, then Deidara made an interesting comment...

"hey, wait, Zetsu didn't raise his hand, un!"

the room was filled with silence, as everyone turned with evil grins to the bi-colored man. "who's up for seven minutes in heaven, Saku and Zetsu?" Itachi asked, surprisingly.

Konan, though, smiled even bigger. "you guys, don't let Zetsu get away. me and Sakura-chan will be riiiiight back~" she mewed, taking Sakura's hand and pulling her upstairs to her room.

"what now, Ko-chan?" Sakura asked curiously, as the bluenette sat her down on the bed.

she didn't answer, instead disappeared into the walk-in-closet.

the boys waited downstairs for the return, discussing their 'interactions' with Sakura. though, 3 of them were feeling a little different than the others. first Zetsu, who was getting a little nervous at being locked in a closet with the alleged 'temptress'. then there were Deidara and Hidan... both were getting increasingly jealous of the others.

heads turned to the sound of footsteps hurrying down the stairs, to see a grinning Konan, with an evil glint in her amber eyes. "boys, i present Zetsu's Heavenly Angle for 7 minutes." she mewed, followed by chuckles. eyes moved to see Sakura coming down the stairs, followed by 8 jaws dropping.

she was dressed in a mid rift green shirt over a black tank top. a smooth green skirt half way to her knees was over a pair of black leggings, and she had light green eye shadow.

"Sexy in Green, eh Zetsu?" Konan purred, elbowing the stunned bi-colored man. his white half had flushed red, with hues of pink raising on the black half's, and his jaw hung to display his pearly teeth. he looked with wide eyes at Konan, before jumping to his feet and attempting to run.

Kisame caught him as ran by the arm, and dragged him to the closet. Sakura pouted playfully, "aw, he doesn't want to play the game with me?"

"i'll play instead~" Hidan mewed, and Kakuzu snorted. "don't you think you got enough?"

Sakura made her way to the closet, and Kisame opened it for her. "see you in 7 minutes, Pinky~" he chuckled with a wink, then closed the door leaving her and Zetsu in the small space.

"well, now what?" she laughed, stretching out. nothing but silence met her, and she sighed. "don't worry, nothing has to happen, Zet-"

she was silenced when she was pinned to the floor, and her lips were locked with his. after a few seconds, he pulled back so they could breath. "**this will be fun...**" his dark half chuckled evilly.

he locked lips with her again, this time time running his tongue along her smooth lips for access, which she granted, followed by a battle of dominance in which they were equally matched.

his hands traveled along her sides, the right slowly pulling up the tank top. she moaned lightly when he started to rub her exposed skin. he trailed his tongue down her neck, leaving goose bumps in its wake, and leaving kisses along her collar bone.

"Z-Zetsu..." she moaned quietly, and he chuckled. the dark side's devious hand moved lower, trailing over her smooth, toned stomach, and to her skirt. he slipped in past the skirt and tights, rubbing against the final, thin cloth of her panties. her earned another groan, which he caught in another kiss, even more heated.

after feeling her like so a little more, he grew a little aggravated with the separation and slipped past it to play with her jewel directing. she groaned a little louder, and both barely noticed the chuckles from beyond the door.

she ran her tongue along his sharp teeth, one hand amassed in his green hair, and the other traced circles on his own stomach, tracing where the line of separation for his colors. feeling that she was the only one getting any pleasure, she smirked when an idea came to her head.

feeling her smirk against his lips, he shouldn't have been surprised when a hand firmly taped his, rather hard, item. the result was a low grown, and even then, she began to slowly, agonizingly, slowly pulling down the waist line.

that was followed by his boxers, and at the extra space he groaned louder. satisfied with his reaction, she rolled him over so she was on top. with her thin tongue, she slowly worked from base to tip, earning louder moans yet.

she worked up and down, until he finally came inside her lips, and went quite limp on the floor.

and with perfect timing, "thats 7 minutes! better get descant!" Sasori called.


	13. Do I Smell Yaoi?

**A Blossom of Lips**

as she lowered her tank and re adjusted her skirt, she glanced over to see Zetsu hastily pulling up his pants. with her atoned night vision eyes, she made out the very bright shade of red dust both the black and white half.

she giggled, finding a shirt he had discarded on the floor, and opened the door. everyone in Akatsuki stared at her, looking completely untouched and re-prepped, twirling the shirt casually with a grin- mean while Zetsu looked extremely flustered just behind her.

after watching with a a stunned face, the whole room erupted with laughter as people fell of chair and rolled on the floor, even ice cube Itachi chuckled from his chair, as they all knew Sakura's amazing powers.

Glancing back at Zetsu, she grinned, "we should try that again some time, Zetsu-kun~" she mewed, tossing his shirt back to him. he chuckled, slipping it on. "what ever you say, flower." his light have replied.

Sakura made her way over to sit on the arm of a chair, instead being pulled by Hidan to sit between him and Kakuzu, and she laughed lightly as she sat between them. "so, it seems i missed Pein-chan's turn in our game- what bottle did he get?" she asked.

"his own..." Kakuzu replied, shaking his head at the waist when their leader didn't change. Hidan, chuckling, added, " nut as of now, Sasori's just had a bottle himself!"

said red head was coming out of the kitchen with a rice cake, boredly sitting down next to Deidara and Itachi again. everyone peered curiously at him, and Sakura recognized slowly who it was he had. this bottle had a slight dent near the top, from when Hinata had drank it and gone a little loopy.

and to prove her point, seconds later Sasori was counting money, like everyone's favorite miser with an anger problem.

Kakuzu watched with a raised brow, finding it strange- Sasori had never cared for money, spending what ever he got on his poison and puppet collection. but, as any other miser would do, he figured he wanted that money...

he snaked a tendril out of view under the rug, bringing it unnoticeable through the couch cushions, and letting it rest on a pile of change.

until a kunai sliced it easily, and Sasori growled evilly. moments later, Akatsuki watched sweat dropping as the two erupted into a battle over the cash, the two Kakuzu personalities fighting over the only thing on their mind: cash.

it wasn't much longer in the game, after the fight was settled, and they had moved on. Konan had drank the bottle of Kisame's, becoming a friendly party animal, while Sakura ended up drinking a bottle of Konan's sake. she found it strange that her blue haired friend thought much like a school girl- and learned that hitting on Konan was not allowed, as Hidan through and arm around her and ended up getting socked in the face.

Zetsu got his turn, rather uneventfully becoming a bored and smart Alec puppet master we all know. finally, it came to our last player of the night: Itachi. and every one watched, confused as he held the bottle: all the Akatsuki bottle personalities had been used, so what was this?

Sakura watched, ready to explode at the fact Itachi had gotten the defect bottle. as she drank, she leaned forward with a grin to see it take place.

only a moment after chewing his cherry, did it kick in. everyone watched as his normal, strait-lined mouth turned into a sly grin. he leaned back on the couch, throwing his arms around the ever surprised, shocked, and horrified Kisame and Deidara.

"you know, you guys aren't that bad looking... for a blonde and a shark." he mused out loud. both Sakura and Konan- albeit the blue haired girl was quite shocked- squealed like school girls, "YAOI!"

the rest of them all looked at Sakura in horror, especially the boys in Itachi's arms. the ravenette nuzzled Kisame's neck, finding favor with the shark then the feminine looking Deidara. "your so sweet, you might put every candy company out of business..." he mewed.

meanwhile Kisame looked horrified, though everyone else watched- trying their hardest not to snicker and reuin this one-time chance. the shark shifted away from the Uchiha awkwardly. "Itachi, your drunk."

"im not drunk, im just intoxicated by you..." he mewed, crawling on his hands and knees on the couch to come up to him, nuzzling him again. whispering in his ear, he added, "i know why your in Akatsuki- it's illegal to look this sexy."

while everyone did their best not to crack up and reuin it, Konan and Sakura clutched each other, watching with round eyes as they watched with utter fangasms racking them both, squealing at each comment. Kisame shot them both a glare, then looked back at Itachi as he was grinded his teeth, a furious blush turning his face a red-purple as smiled awkwardly, shifting further away and forcing Zetsu to move out of the way.

"did the sun come? no, wait, you just smiled at me." Itachi cooed, following him. Kisame blundered over the edge of the couch, practically choking. Itachi peered over the side at him gasping. "did it hurt when you fell? it must have been a long way from heaven..." he slithered of the couch and onto him, literally, with both his hands on either side of the blue man's head.

"everyone was on the brink of suffocation as they held their breath in attempts not to laugh, while Konan and Sakura's grips tighten and they both leaned forward, in danger of falling of the couch until Hidan and Kakuzu grabbed them to make sure they didn't, holding them by the shoulder as they both tried not to die.

Kisame's eyes widened as Itachi appeared over him, unmoving as he stared at his partner. "I-Itachi...?" a sly grin twitched his lips as Kisame said his name and lowered down to his ear, whispering huskily into his ear, "mine..." before running one hand into the shark's shirt to run along his toned, hard muscles.

Kisame twitched, his eyes widening and pupils dilating as he shivered. Sakura checked her watch, observing the time. "only 1 minute left..." she whimpered to Konan. "not even, really like 30 seconds..." Konan's eyes flickered to Sakura, a frown on her lips. then a thought passed between their eyes. the blue and pink haired girls slid slowly closer, Kakuzu and Hidan leaning forward as he held her shoulder so she still would fall, looking at them confused.

both reached a hand over Itachi's head, Sakura's digital watch telling them only 20 seconds, as both hands hovered above the black hair. they exchanged evil grins, and the clock ticked down to 15. the brought their hands equally up, then the clock ticked 10. as they rushed down to softly push Itachi's head down, it ticked 5.

3 seconds to spare as Itachi and Kisame's lips met. Kisame's eyes went even wider, if possible, and Itachi closed his happily. 3... 2... 1...

Itachi's eyes opened groggily and upon seeing his partner, he bolted up. the tension of the laugheter built up, exploding around the room while the two girl screamed their love, flailing joyfully.

Kisame had frozen on the floor, and Itachi stood to his feet, his onyx hair curtaining his face as he made to walk to the stairs. both girls froze, noticing something off with their 'women's intuition'.


	14. The Akatsuki's Yaoi Couple!

**A Blossom of Lips**

as Itachi had disappeared, Kisame sat up, starring blankly in front of him. his eyes were clouded, his expression un readable.

exchanging glances, both girls stood up. they grinned, and Konan mewed "ok! thats all for tonight." Sakura giggled, "yup! and, by the way, if any of you touch my Sake box, you will die slow and painful deaths."

everyone shivered, except Hidan, who planned to enjoy that sake again tomorrow anyway. Sakura cast a glare at him, "touch my Sake, Hidan, and so help me you WILL be castrated." she said with a dead pan voice. every male in the room stood up and ran for their rooms, hurrying away, Hidan at the head of the pack.

the girls exchanged un-amused glances, and Sakura turned to the shark who hadn't moved, Konan following her as she padded up to him. Konan sat on the couch where he had fallen off, and Sakura planted herself directly in front of him.

his eyes seemed to re focus on her, still seeming clouded. "Kisame." she mewed, "i never would have thought you to be gay."

his eyes averted to look to the side, and he didn't say anything. she sighed, grabbing his shoulder so that he looked back to her. she smiled slightly, standing up. Konan moved over, extending her hand as she stood. Kisame glanced between both Kunoichi, and a faint grin appeared on his face as he took both their hands, and they lead him back up the stairs.

when they reached his room, they sat him on the bed. with firm faces they looked at him. "so, how come you never told us?" Konan asked with a glare.

Kisame rubbed the back of his head, not answering. Sakura frowned, "Kisame! i though you were my friend, how can you keep secrets from me?" she asked.

he glanced at her guiltily, but shook his head. she frowned, looking at him sadly. she turned around, "fine. be alone." she murmured, walking toward the door. "w-wait, Saku-" she left, leaving Konan behind with Kisame, despite him calling out. he frowned, furrowing his brows, and fell back on his bed.

Konan sighed. "Kisame, i get that you have problems. but sometimes, it helps to tell others- and not doing so only makes them feel your not close any more." she whispered, opening the door. she watched him for a second, silent, before leaving and closing it behind her.

he mentally slapped himself, the pink haired chick had become one of his close friends, why _did_ he keep it a secret from her? _'so she wouldn't judge me'_ he knew the answer. judged for his looks, judged for his up-beat personality, judged for his choices in life. why should he add another thing to that list: judged for is sexuality?

yet, as unsure as he was the few times he thought of telling her, he had known in the pit of his gut she would judge him more on his lie than on that...

Sakura huffed in her room, angry. Kisame (as well as Deidara and Itachi) was her closest companion she had. and he lied to her. "ugh! what is WRONG with him?" she growled, punching the heavy metal pole she had put in her room- she left quite the dent...

she leapt to her dresser, searching it for a pair of pajamas, before heading into her bathroom for a long, hot shower.

she sighed as her muscles relaxed in the hot, steamy glass shower. she watched the water run down the drain as she scrubbed her hair with a jasmine scented shampoo, the occasional glob of bubbles swirling around in the water around her feet.

she thought about Itachi and the Defect bottle, it amazed her. like every sake, it didn't just do random things, it had a curtain purpose. aside from 'Defect Bottle', it had another Tittle when it wasn't related to the game. it was 'Hormone Sakura petals'. it released tons of chemical hormones, which will not only display their true sexual orientation- but force the drinker to seek out whoever their strongest sexual attraction was...

Itachi had sought out Kisame...

turning so the shower was soaking the suds from her hair, she wondered who Kisame's strongest attraction was. Itachi? maybe Kisame went both ways, and it might not even be a man he liked most. he certainly seemed bi, judging from their sake incident earlier.

but, what if it was Itachi? now that she knew for curtain that Itachi's mental love was Kisame, she wondered what to think about Kisame's side. some how, she knew Kisame did.

she turned of the water, and slid open the shower. she snagged the fluffy white towel hanging on the door, drying herself off before getting dressed. a bright red tank top, and a pair of blag, thin matirialed pants with little ruffles on the end. she brushed out her short pink hair, before walking into her bed room, and out the door.

she walked down the hall, passing Hidan's door, then Kisame's -though she glanced at it with a glare- and reached the infamous Uchiha's door. walking up to it, she rasped her knuckled on its black-painted wood.

"come in..." came a cold, emotionless voice, though in it she picked up a trace of confusion and annoyance. she opened the door, closed it behind her, and leaned on the wall. Itachi was on his bed, the cloak he wore around base hanging on a hook, his own hair wet from a recent shower like hers, and no shirt- revealing chiseled abs.

"Itachi." she greeted, walking over towards him. she sat on the edge of his bed, watching as the cold mask he had readied collapsed as he saw it was Sakura. he sat up, his back resting on the head board as he crossed his legs. he looked at Sakura with a distant look, a frown on his face. she saw a strange look of longing in his eyes, knowing quickly who it was meant for.

"your here because you can tell, right?" he asked. Sakura nodded her head. "well, thats the secret. the last Uchiha is a shame to his family, he is gay." he hisses, glaring at the bed, hoping it would burst into flames and burn him for what he saw was a sin.

she glared at him, "you would be a shame to any clan if you weren't being you, if you were ignoring yourself- meaning you were being ignorant of your own self." she retorted sharply.

his eyes widened a little. but he shook his head. "it doesn't matter, he-"

"meaning Kisame." she put in, to his surprise. he nodded though, continuing,

"would find it disgraceful to be with me." he finished, laying back down to look at the roof sadly.

Sakura's face darkened, and she stood from his bed. she walked out the door, leaving it cracked so he knew she was coming back. she stalked back the same direction she had come, this time walking into Kisame's door.

"Kisame, get up." she growled. he turned over, murmuring.

"Kisame, do you feel ashamed to be who you are?" she growled angrily. "no..." he mumbled.

"and you like Itachi, right?" she yelled at him, walking to his bed. she felt the surprise roll of him in waves as he stiffened. "n-n-no."

"ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO LIE TO ME AGAIN?" she hollard at him. he sank into his bed. "sorry..."

"do. you. LOVE. Itachi." she repeated. it was a few seconds before he replied, "yes..."

"then get UP." she ordered, seething. she was so angry that neither was taking them self or their own feelings into account, these were her friends. who cares about honor or fitting in, when it meant you were miserable. she watched him rise up from his bed, and slowly stand.

he turned toward her, still looking at the floor. she grabbed his wrist, pulling him out the door, and down the hall. Kisame saw she was heading for Itachi's door, and jerked to a stop.

"Kisame, so help me, if you don't start walking..." she growled, glaring a flame that would burn millions of glaring Uchiha. Kisame started walking again, and Sakura realized that Deidara, Hidan, and Sasori were awake, poking their heads out the door.

"if any of you walks out into this hallway, i will bury you alive, and pour cement over the graves!" she snarled at them, and they all disappeared with the slams of their doors.

as she and the shark approached the door, she shouted, "Itachi!" she left Kisame at the door, walking into the depressed Uchiha's room. he looked up from the same position he was in earlier, his back to the bed frame, and his black hair spilling over his shoulders. "Sakura..."

"are you still ashamed of yourself? are you that pitiful?" she asked with a heated glare. he nodded his head no. "are you in love?" she hissed,yanking him out of his bed by his arm. "...yes..." he muttered. "do you think he loves you back?" she growled. Itachi shook his head, "no..."

she clenched her fists, refraining from punching him flat in the face. "KISAME!" she screeched.

the raven haired man looked to the door, eyes wide, as it opened slowly, to reveal a crest fallen shark. "see, Sakura? he doesn't, he's in love with someone else."

ready to pull out her own hair, she stalked up to him. with a slap to the face, she glared up at him. "Itachi's in love with YOU, damn it!"

the shark froze in his place, not even seeming to breath. his pearly eyes slowly rose from the floor, to Sakura. "your lieing."

she bared her teeth, "get a grip, ass whole! stop acting like you don't deserve it!" she shouted, shoving him forward toward the speechless Itachi. their eyes locked and Sakura crossed her arms. "Itachi!"

"...yes... i do... love you..." he managed slowly, staring at that blue man in front of him. Konan found her way into the room, peering into the room. "did you get the oblivious idiot together, Saku?"

Sakura nodded, sighing tiredly. the didn't seem to notice Konan show up, nor as they both stood behind them both. getting annoyed the both of them simply shrugged them into each other..

Itachi's eyes widened as well as Kisame's when the met in the middle, lips meeting one another's as both shirtless men were propelled into the other's chest. then the Kunoichi walked out the room, closing the door.

"ah, there goes to perfectly hot men." Sakura sighed. "never to let woman-kind have their pleasure " Konan added. they grinned at each other, satisfied, as they walked to their rooms, happily.

as Sakura opened the door, she walked in to flop onto her fluffy bed, and started to fill in her diary. she looked at her clock, shocked to see it was already 1:00pm. she snuggled under her blanket, feeling happy to have shown those two idiots better.

it had been maybe 30 minutes into her slumber, when a figure slipped into her room. it smirked evilly, reaching toward her, holding their hand over her mouth- snapping her awake. red eyes glinted from above her, and it's face was lit my the moon outside her window. _Karin._


	15. Suffering

**A Blossom of Lips**

"So, Sakura... hows the life of a whore, surrounded by all these skirt-chasing bastards?" the red haired woman hissed in her ear. Sakura attempted to get up, but couldn't move. something was wrong, her arms were tied. she tried to move her feet, but them too. there was a gag in her mouth, too, so she couldn't say anything.

Karin smirked evilly, grabbing her by the hair, and dragging her out of bad. she screeched into the gag, trying to tap her chakra. but the ropes ate it as soon as she created it.

_**'damn it, now what?'**_Inner moaned. Sakura couldn't think strait, it felt like someone had lit her scalp on fire, as Karin dragged her out the door of her room and into the hallway. she felt a draft, and realized the Karin had _stripped_her to nothing but her light blue panties. she thrashed harshly, the shifting threw Karin off balance sending her to the floor. at the same time, the cloth stuffed in her mouth halfway fell out.

Karin didn't seem to notice that, and picked her up off the floor by the neck. she pulled out a Kunai, "this is for that, bitch." she growled, stabbing Sakura in her side, that same place Sasori had stabbed her all those years ago, where your healing chakra couldn't reach.

Sakura gasped in pain, and Karin smirked as she twisted the Kunai in the wound. Sakura screech at the top of her lungs, startling Karin to the fact the gag was gone.

"shit..." she hissed, stuffing the cloth back in her mouth and leaping out the window a few feet down the hall- holding Sakura by the hair until outside.

his eyes snapped open at the sound of a scream, it was Sakura. he jumped out of bed from beside Kisame, (can you guess who this is yet?) and made for the hallway. at the same time, Deidara slammed his door open and Hidan knocked his down as he stampeded out. Kakuzu's door open quickly, in timing with Sasori's, while Konan's ripped open to look around horrified, before running to Sakura's room. Kisame was at his side, and Pein was out in the hall before all of them, looking out a window.

"Sakura's gone!" Konan screamed, running out of the pinkette's room. Deidara, who was right across from her room, dashed into see for himself. Pein, who's room was closest to where the scream was, pointed out the window.

"Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan." he called. they saw the direction he pointed, and nodded, running to jump out the window, and follow the trail.

Pein stomped down the hallway, glaring daggers in front of him. the day after the time he kissed her, he decided she was more like her daughter then anything. and has daughter was kidnapped. someone was going to die. Konan was starring out the window, the light reflecting off watery eyes, watching the patrol leave before jumping out follow, shifting into butterflies to be quicker.

Zetsu game running up from his job as guard for the boys down stairs in the cell, looking at leader with wide eyes.

"Sakura's gone." Itachi explained, walking by the bi colored man with the light of fire in his eyes, fueled by rage. he hoped out the window to sit on the roof, watching and waiting for them to come back.

meanwhile inside, Kisame walked into Sakura's bedroom. he looked around, to see the clothes she had been wearing were in shreds on the floor. he hissed, realizing that she would be out in the cold, _naked_. there was a sliver of rope on the nightstand, and as he touched it it sucked at his chakra. that only added to his worries.

walking out into the hallway, he saw Zetsu starring at the wall. coming over, he glared hate at the blood dripping down it's white paint. now he was just plain pissed. that girl was one of his best friends, like a sister, and someone had hurt her.

Deidara flew through the air on his bird, monitoring the forest frantically for Sakura and the captor. Hidan was with Kakuzu, searching on ground, while Sasori started to move his quickest to reach the next town, in hopes of catching them off guard there. they all had radios, ready to contact the others.

as he soared through the sky, he couldn't stop his mind from wandering to every worst possible scenario. he had just bent sent intel say she must be under dressed from Kisame, so what if this guy was raping her as they spoke? or the blood he was told about by Zetsu's message on the Radio? is she bleeding to death right now?

he forced his bird to move faster, activating his eye piece to scan more thoroughly. he stopped mid air, jumping to the ground as he thought he saw-

"Sakura!" he gasped.

"shit!" came another voice, and he whipped around in time to see the red haired girl Sakura had almost killed. then, something hard hit him, and his world spun as he fell to the ground.

looking from the top of his eyes, he could see Sakura watching him with big, worry filed eyes. he slowly reached one hand toward her, until that bitch stepped on his hand.

" i know, i know, you want to touch the little naked skank, but no. not now." Karin could. he glared up at her, and made his two finger sign.

"Katsu." he whispered with a grin, and a loud explosion over head went of from his bird, the signal he had found her, and the last thing he saw before blacked out from the blow to his head.

Kakuzu and Hidan were farthest behind, and as they were running, they slowed when their radios buzzed on.

'_Katsu_.' they stopped as the ground trembled, and looked up as the sky lit up a bright orange. exchanging glaces, they charged in the direction of the explosion.

as they ran, they worried crazily. that was Deidara's last resort, if he had found Sakura he would have ridden the bird away, not blown it up. something MUST have happened.

as they reached the spot just bellow the explosion, ash littering the area, the scanned the area with growls. nothing, what ever had happened they were gone, including the blonde.

Neko: WOAHHHHH, plot twist!

Abby: ... -_-; Leader-chan, we are kinda in the middle of the story...

Neko: you wouldn't care if it wasn't for Alex getting impatient in her corner over their.

Alex: *in the emo corner* you wouldn't let me write a sexy Yaoi scene...

Neko: er, cause... well... hehe, too late now!

Zoey: can we hurry, leader-chan? i wanna keep going...

Neko: FIIIIIIINE.

Deidara woke slowly, his head throbbing painfully. he found himself starring at a grey floor, filthy with grime. lifting his head, the whole room was dark. something was on the wall across from him, other wise, the only thing in this gloomy room was a steal door to his right.

he was hanging less than a foot from the floor, shackled to the wall, and he looked to the right to see a small window with metal bars. his eyes slowly adjusted to the gloom as he looked out at the stars beyond the caging walls, before trying to concentrate again on what ever was on the wall ahead of him.

freezing dead, he almost choked on his rage; Sakura. she was suspended from the ceiling by a rope, tied around her hands. her face was bruised and beaten, and her naked body was in no better condition, cuts and dark blotches from bruising littered it. though, a good sign was she still wore panties, at least he hoped that.

he glared around the room, tugging on his restraints, and snarling as he tried to break loose. he turned his fierce glare at the sound of movement, and they softened as they landed on the pinkette.

"Dei-Deidara?" her voice cracked, her dull jade eyes rose to meet his. his throat tightened, seeing her like this was like shooting him in the head.

"Sakura, it's ok, ill get us out of here, yeah." he assured her, struggling his arms again, trying to rip them free. both of their heads turned, to stare at the metal door as it cracked. at the corner of his vision, Sakura started to shiver, her eyes lit with fear- the girl who he knew to be defiant in the face of any pain...

the door opened wide, spilling blinding light into the room and forcing him to squint. he growled as two figures stepped forward into the room, both were faces he recognized.

Karin, and that creepy assistant to the snake, Kabuto. both grinned when he snarled, growling to take attention away from the horrified Sakura.

"it looks like your awake, its about time. im sorry, but you missed our first round of torture~" Kabuto hissed with a smirk, running his fingers over the pinkette's skin, before running his nails down to leave long, angry red lines.

he spit venom, trying to pull away from the wall with all his strength. "don't you fucking _touch_ her, you dirty bastard, un!"

he glared down as he felt tugging on his shirt, to see the red haired whore. "hey, don't bother with her, im all you need~" if his feet weren't shackled to the walk, he would have kicked her, so he settled for spitting at her. "don't touch me whore, hm."

she huffed, stomping out of their dungeon-room, slamming the door so the room was cast into darkness once more. Kabuto chuckled, rubbing the pink girl's chin. "your friend isn't very polite, Sa-Ku-Ra-chan." he purred.

she glared at him, "fuck you, bastard." she hissed, despite her shiver. "if you_insist_ again, Sakura-hime..." he purred, casting a glance with an evil smirk Deidara's direction. his heart skipped a beat as his eyes widened, as he fought to break free even more rapidly. "don't touch her!"

ignoring the blonde, he chuckled as he pulled out a kunai, tracing lines around her exposed breast, while he attached his mouth to the other, plucking it in his teeth. Sakura cringed, trying to melt into the wall behind her and escape.

Deidara's heart thudded again, rage sent him screaming at the snake. "**STOP IT! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER, UN!**"

the laughter from Kabuto only made him angrier until he froze, the Kunai in his hand started to lower, scraping her skin carelessly as it followed its path. sliding into the cloth of her panties, the cold made her shiver as her legs tightened.

with a slow, agonizing motion he watched as he slice away at on side, it fell limply, before he repeated on the other side of her hip, the cloth falling away. her legs crossed, in an effort to protect herself from him.

Kabuto's hands pried them apart anyway, and as he licked his lips with a smirk, he rubbed her with the flatter side of the Kunai, forcing a whimper from her. Deidara's blood boiled, his eyes watching as Sakura's face twisted from the brave glare to utter terror. "_**YOU FUCKING BASTARD! GET OVER HERE SO I CAN RIP YOUR THROAT OUT! ! !**_" he screeched.

Kabuto chuckled, "such a loud mouthed brat..." he muttered, raising the kunai to cut clean through the rope holding her up, leaving enough of the chakra eating material to tie her hands. Sakura collapsed to the ground, and he peered at the blond. "...but i'll come closer if you insist."

slinging the poor girl up from the ground, he practically flung her to the angry artist, and she landed with her her head on his chest. before he could even blink, Kabuto was right behind her.

as he watched her screech, her tied hands clutching the fabric of his shirt, he realized what the bastard was doing- he was fucking her right against him. his eyes widened as she screaming, tears breaking her eyes. fear for her mixed with his anger, and he cursed how helpless he glared so much death at Kabuto, he almost though it might help, but he just grinned at his face, repeatedly pulling in out, each time hammering into her so she hit him with enough force his heart skipped a beat.

he chuckled as slowed, enjoying his release as Sakura cried, and he couldn't do anything. she slid to the floor as he shamelessly zipped up his pants, walking out the door- leaving her to huddle up on the floor and sob. he starred at her, his eyes wide with horror.

"Sakura... im sorry..." he whispered.

Alex: hello! Neko went to bed not to long ago, and i decided to add my OWN plot twist. stay tooned, we'll see what Neko will decide to do from here now that this in place~!


	16. Torture For Two

**A Blossom of Lips**

Neko: ...

Alex: *takes a few steps away* Leader-chan...?

Neko: you edited... my story... *twitch*

Abby: ^^;

Savannah: ooook, well, moving on. Neko and Alex got a surprising amount of private PMs

Neko: people who like this section, and wanted more...

Alex: so i get to write some more~!

Neko: while i figure out what to do about my broken plot...

Deidara woke, his head fuzzy. it took him a minute to remember where he was, before his head snapped down to where she should have been. his crystal orbs widened when she wasn't their, and he jerked his head up when he heard that evil chuckle.

he looked on in horror at the sight before him. they had woken in a different room, and a pole rose up just passed half way across the room- Sakura tied to it by her arms around the pole. she was blind folded and gagged, and Kabuto was just behind her, grouping her breast with a smirk.

he tried to lunge forward, expecting to be held back again. but this time, he moved, finding he wasn't chained to a wall- at least in the same way. his hands were chained in front of him, and a long length of chain to the wall he had been asleep against.

the movement caused the chain to rattle, and Kabuto looked up to grin at the blonde. "ah... it seems your awake... Dei-chan." he murmured, removing one hand from her to snap his fingers.

he turned his head as a door opened to his right, and a _huge_man made his way in- there was a very unsettling look of lust spread across his face as he eyed Sakura.

"im going to give you a choice~" Kabuto cooed, rubbing Sakura's chin evilly. "you can chose what ever you want."

he watched as Sakura tried to shift from his filthy hand, as Kabuto waited for him to respond. "i-im listening, yeah." he bit, glaring an Uchiha worthy death glare at the silver haired bastard.

Sakura's head turned to where he was, seeming slightly relieved he wasn't too far away. her mind was whirling, Kabuto had been taunting her with thoughts of how to kill off the blonde when he became no fun, and now she knew for a while he was safe.

Kabuto, motioning to the man newest occupant of the room, said "you can choose to let _him_ have his way with her..." the artist's glare rested on him, and he bared his teeth at the monstrously sized man. "or... you can do it yourself, until i say to stop."

his eyes widened, and his head slowly turned back to Kabuto and Sakura. she had stiffened, and become unmoving, terrified of the first choice. could he really take advantage of that? he looked to the foul creature of a man, whom was bigger than Jugo, his teeth as sharp as Kisame's, and his skin a sickly grey-green shade.

"... ill do it, un." he bit out, mentally willing the creature to burn to ashes. he would protect her from _that_, at least.

Kabuto's evil grin didn't waver, as both he and the now unhappy looking monstrous man left the room- though he knew he would be watching, somehow.

he glanced at Sakura, who seemed relax now that they were both gone, though he could tell how un nerved she was.

he worked his way over to her, lift each foot solemnly, wondering if she would ever trust him again. he had failed to save her from _Karin_, then Kabuto, and now...

"im sorry..." he murmured, coming to his knees just in front of her. his hands came up to separate her legs slowly, before gently giving her a smooth lick. she shivered, and he kept going, eating her out as he watched her face.

her features twisted, and her hips bucked a little by reflex as her face flushed red. feeling grateful this was all the torture he would have to give, with no pain, something crackled in the air.

"_you have to do more than that,__Dei-chan~_" an intercom, fuzzy voice echoed in the room, and is brow furrowed as Sakura's face was riddled with fear.

he rose to his feet, his chained hands reaching up to her face. he undid the ball gag around her mouth, and she gasped lightly. he untied the blindfold, and watched as her eyes dilated in the darkness.

he put one hand on her cheek, before locking lips with her. he kissed her for a few seconds, before separating. "im really sorry, Sakura..." he murmured. her jade eyes watched him, fearfully, as one hand slipped down to unzip his own pants.

in an effort to distract her from what was coming, he pressed his lips back to hers, his free hand slipping between her back and the cold cement pole she was tied to.

her fearful jade eyes searched his own, before closing tightly in preparation. it was then that he slid into her, slowly, and wished he could just murder that damn snake's apprentice right then and there.

he thrusted once, and she whimpered painfully. he wished there was something he could do, but stopping would mean sending her into that other creature's clutches... so he silently begged that she would forgive him some day for this, as he thrusted again.

he kept going, waiting for when Kabuto would allow him to stop. and that one thought alone infuriated him, that he was forced to obey him, and he was mentally groveling and begging him to end this.

and he didn't _allow_him to stop, until shamefully and regretfully he had came inside her, and she had done so as well, tears streaming her face.

when the message that allowed him to stop came over the intercom, he pulled out and wished someone would punch him in the face, some sort of punishment for what he had done to her...


	17. New Lives, Family Ties, And A Destiny

**A Blossom of Lips**

Neko: ok, so, plot is repaired!

Alex: woot!

Abby: time to get this chapter on the road!

Neko: on 'THE ROAD TO NINJA', that is!

Crickets: *chirp, chirp*

Kisame: boo, you stink *chuckles*

Hidan: hehe, boo you whore.

Abby: MEAN GIRLS!

Hidan: ...wah?

Alex: oh, never mind *sigh* culturally deprived freaks

it had been a whole 6 days, and every night, Deidara woke up to Sakura being tortured, recently tonight's was a whip, and the long red lashes were everywhere on her beaten body.

_so much for getting her out of here!_ he cursed himself. he snarled, glaring at the door as it cracked again. then he un-tensed, it was that person. every night, since the second night, a person in a hood made their appearance into the room, and all he could tell was the burning bright blue eyes behind the shadows covering their face.

they held a glass cup in their hand, as the door opened they hurried in, first to Sakura. setting the cup down, they ever so carefully propped her up, holding the glass to her lips, before resting her body down again.

as the robe covered person tended to her, he watched with dull eyes, his thoughts whirling.

they were in the same room as the their first night, outside it was still dark. the whip session hadn't lasted to long, he thanked Kami for that. he was sitting on the floor, his hands chained behind his back. Sakura was unchained, though the chakra restraining rope was still around her hands, as she lay on the floor.

the blue eyed figure made her way to him, holding the cup up to his lips and tipping it just enough to let the water into his parched mouth.

to his surprise, they didn't leave this time. instead, it sat down on the floor across the room from him. the blue eyes kept flicking from Sakura, to him, then to the window, before repeating the cycle.

it wasn't long before a shadow was cast over the only source of light in the dark room, and Deidara turned his head to look. he stared in surprise, for the first time finding himself happy to see the face of of a leaf ninja, as well as that of the sand. Naruto and Gaara.

"Sakura! Deidara!" the fox kid gasped, staring in horror at the pinkette. he had to look away, shame burning in his mind. he felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see the blue eyes, peering at him with a look understanding.

he looked over when he heard shuffling, to see the red head's sand was pouring into the room, before building up on the chains around his hand. he felt them snap as the sand hardened, and he was on his feet and to Sakura's side in a heart beat, and pulling off the open cloak that was hanging on is shoulders, he wrapped it around her to give her some warmth.

there was another snapping sound, and he saw the window's bars were broken. both ninja slid inside the room, hurrying to her side. he turned his head when he felt tugging, and the blue eyed figure was trying to get him to hurry to the window. Naruto and Gaara both nodded, before lifting her up and carrying her to the window. the cloaked person urgently ushered him to the window behind them, and when he was out he turned to help them up as well. together, Gaara carrying Sakura bridal style, and Naruto helping him to keep up in his exhausted state, the five of them disappeared from the base of the bastard.

dawn was breaking when they came to a stop at a stream, and Gaara set Sakura down in the shade of a tree. Naruto helped Deidara over to her before letting him sink down next to her.

the artist looked at her, cringing at the tear streaks on her face and the red lash marks and bruises. "Sakura... im so sorry, yeah..." he murmured, clenching his fists. " i should have done more..."

there was rustling at his other side, "no... you couldn't have..." came a soft voice. "any resistance would have made it worse."

he turned his head, seeing the blue eyed figure. but her hood was down now, and she was watching with a depressed look on her face as she gazed at the girl. she had poofy silver hair, sleek and shiny, and her face was soft but yet with an intelligent and friendly look to it.

"why did you... help us?" he questioned, confused.

"because, im tired of what my father was doing to her." she said softly. Deidara's eyes widened, and he stared at her.

"Kabuto has a daughter?!" he gasped. "_had_." she corrected him. "my name is Sora [meaning 'sky'], Sora Kendersa, named after my mother. and i am an ex-sound ANBU now."

"tough technically, he were a traitor long before then, Sky-chan~" came another voice from above him. he looked up, as Sora rolled her eyes.

he blinked in amazement, three girl rested in that tree just above them. the one that had spoken was a girl with orange hair slightly brighter than Peins, and bright amber eyes. a sand village symbol was tattooed into her bare right shoulder as well as an ANBU sign on her exposed stomach. she wore a sandy colored midriff shirt,and a loose have skirt, with white bandaging over different parts of her body (her upper left arm, lower right arm, upper left leg and pelvic area, and her lower right leg). add the the heart necklace and the sandals, and she wasn't quite wearing much cover- very usual for most who lived in the dessert.

there was a girl leaning casually on a branch a little higher up, and he saw with amazement she had pink hair to match Sakura's length and color. she wore a tip up pink top that ended right bellow her breasts, and a short pink skirt. she had a white rope belt and to pink hair clips in her hair. the differences between this girl an d Sakura, though, was not only the exposed ANBU tattoo on her stomach like the other girl, but also a mist village tattoo on the same shoulder and bright purple eyes.

even higher up in the tree, sitting on a very narrow branch carelessly, was the last girl. she had the same hair style as Sora, though hers was a blood red. she had mismatching green eyes, the left one neon and the right a dark forest green. she had wrappings on her lower arms and legs, as well as across her exposed chest, were a Nara jacket rested wide open. she had fish net across her chest too, as well as the upper half of her legs, which he could see because her baggy pants had a whole on both sides. and aside from the ANBU tattoo on her open stomach and the green choker necklace, she had a rain village symbol tattooed on the open part above her breasts.

he had to stare at them, before it all sunk in. _they had TAILS and CAT EARS._ he looked down to Sora, and _she had them too_. or at least the ears, from what he could see.

"tsk, tsk, you guys aren't very good at being quite." "then again, it was only Usagi, Akane-sama." two more voices called, and his head turned to where two girls were leaning across from each other on an oak tree.

one was dressed in gypsy pants, bright red with gold trim, as well as a top the really only covered her breasts. she had hair that was slightly darker then the girl from rain, and it was brushed smoothly to her waist and tied neatly at the end with wrappings. her eyes were bright red and a mask of similar shade covered her moth and nose, as a red flower was tucked above her ear. she had the ANBU sign, as well as on her shoulder like the other two was a leaf village sign, and around her neck was an expansive looking gold piece with rubies, and her name was Akane, if he referred to what the other called her.

the girl leaning on the other side of the tree had silver hair, cut to her mid shoulder blade and very eyes were bright pink, and a small pup was at her feet. she had pink shorts on, and a purple tank top with pink straps that ended right after her breasts. a purple semi skirt was over her shorts, and a white jewel flower rested in her hair above her ear.

the red dressed one came over to him with a sigh. "i am Akane Haruno, Sakura's cousin." she said, dipping her head before motioning to her cousin. he blinked, nodding his head as his eyes followed her tail's length, before moving to her ears, then her eyes, which had a strange slit like pupil.

"Leader-chan!" called yet another new voice. he looked in the direction of the stream, to see Sakura's brothers being lead back by a pair of girls from their drink break. they looked just as surprised as him, and even more so when they saw all the girls.

Naruto, though, grinned brightly when he saw Akane. "Foxy-chan!" he mewed, dashing up to glomp her. she laughed, "good god, Blondie! you've grown!" she gasped, rubbing his messy hair.

the two girls who had escorted the boys back moved over to stand by the pink and purple girl with silver hair.

one, the girl who had called out, was blonde, her hair pulled into a red pony tail. her eyes were purple, and the rest of her was a mash of color- a brown tank top that covered what he guessed was an ANBU sign poking out under remaining patch of skin, a Nara jacket, a pair of pink knee shorts, a blue half skirt with white on the edges, a green bow on her tail, a white and red crystal flower pair in her hair, and fish net on her legs, arms, and stretching over her collar bone- which was cutt away in a circle to reveal a tattooed on waterfall sign. it was hard to believe she and Kakuzu came from the same village...

the other one had strait brown hair, and light pink hair, and a small white flower clip in her hair, holding up her nags from her face. she had white arm warmers with black trim from her wrists to her elbows, and a black short sleeved shirt the was cut off under er breast to show an ANBU tattoo. the V neck revealed a snow symbol on her chest. she had a black skirt that ran down to her feet on her right, but was two-three inches long with white edging, with wrappings on the lower half of her left leg, along with a black bow on her tail. when she noticed he was looking at her, she looked over. their eyes met, and her face flushed pink before stepping over behind the colorful blonde.

Gaara was looking around at all the girls, before spotting Usagi up in the tree with wide eyes. she was watching him curiously, too, looking read to jump down.

"Usagi?!" he gasped. she leaped down, landing on him so she pinned him to the floor. Deidara watched curiously as the both of them stared at each other.

"that is Gaara... right?" Sora questioned. he nodded, still thoroughly confused. she seemed to notice, and tried to explain. "that's Usagi [meaning 'excited rabbit'], she was once from the sand village, but she was kidnapped when she was 7. her and Gaara used to be good friends, one of his only friends. she was sold as a slave to the mist, where she met Miki-" she motioned to the pink girl who was watching the group below with her purple eyes "and when Miki left the mist, Usagi followed."

he blinked at all these girls, so many faces. Sora giggled a little, and tried to explain them all.

"thats Akane, of course, she is our leader. we are called the Neko Sisters. Akane if s from the leaf, she is a Haruno, like she said, and she was meant to become the Next Hokage before Tsunade, who rules now. but she didn't want that life, so she went rouge.

the girl with silver hair over there-" she motion back to the oak, where she had shifted to watch Gaara and Usagi -" is Haruko Utenso, she is one of the last two survivors of her village, the hidden hot springs." she blinked at him, and he knew she knew who the other was- Hidan. "she is in fact his younger sister, though she was sent to the orphanage before Hidan tried to wipe out his village. she was adopted into the leaf, under the name Utenso, and she became Akane's best friend. she left when Akane did."

Sora pointed up in the tree again, to the girl with the Nara jacket. "that is Masa. she's from Rain-"

Deidara nodded, "yeah, i know her. Pein was fussing over her when she turned rouge to join another group. some thought she wasn't a big asset because she didn't even have Chakra usage. but when he heard rumours of her going around in the village that she had learned how to walk the gates of summonable animals and perfected her Taijutsu kekkei genkai, everyone thought better of her while Pein sadly said 'i told you so'."

"what? your telling me that ginger always thought i was worth something?" she asked, surprised, from where she was looking down at him. "damn..."

Sora chuckled, motioning over to Miki. "Miki Rosettu of the mist. she is a legendary princess, though she was forgotten by everyone except mist ninja when she was left and they tried to cover up their loss. she apparently had the same problem as Akane, so she decided to seek her out."

"and that is Hotaru" she said, pointing to the blonde dressed in 100 colors. "she is from waterfall, she's so powerful because her skills are so jumbled and unexpected. her powers are very flexible, and he can duplicate a jutsu of any style, as well as mixes- such as Dawn Style, her signature favorite, which is a mix of lightning fire and wind. even her least favorite, Rust Style, which is a mix of water wind and earth."

he blinked in amazement. "chick has skill..." he mumbled.

"yet shes so care free." Sora added, giggling.

"lastly, theirs Yuki. she's from snow, and shes very shy. she doesn't remember much of her past, and odd enough, we found her collapsed in the dessert." she said, shaking her head.

there was some shouting in the distance, and everyone was alert. Akane, who had been chatting with Naruto, took up her cousin before leaping up into the tree. Usagi took Gaara's hand, leaping up to Miki's branch, where the pink cat girl lead them up into the leaves of their own branches. Sora helped him up as well, taking him up into the tree so they were hidden, Masa joining them in the same spot with Naruto right beside her. the other girls scurried into trees as well, before he saw Miki dive into the water perfectly without making a single splash, so that the clearing was perfectly monitored.

the shouting grew closer, and louder, and he started to recognize a few voices.

"are you fucking chicks sure?! i don't see anyone here!" shouted a well known silver haired man as he he hacked away bushes, into the clearing.

3 girls followed him into the clearing silently, not making a single voice, even though one glanced right at hims spot, an the other 2 at where some others were hiding.

Kakuzu came just behind him, rolling his eyes. "shut up already!"

he felt Sakura, who was held bridal style by Akane right next to him, shifting in her sleep.

he watched as Akane cradled her carefully, before looking down to see Kisame and Itachi slip into the open area. Itachi looked relatively exhausted, like he had barely slept in day, and Kisame looked around in every direction in search of her. Konan came scrambling ahead of them, searching every inch of her vision most likely for a hint of pink.

Pein came out next, to his surprise. he didn't normally leave the base- and boy, did he look pissed.

Sasori came out, his fingers twitching as he probably had a puppet searching around elsewhere. Zetsu followed him, his white side twisted into a look of worry while the other in anger.

he glanced at Sora, and she started to explain the three girls "the girl on the left is Tsukiko." she whispers. she was dressed in a black midriff and black skirt that reached half way to her knees, with a matching black bow on her tail. her hair was also black, like her ebony eyes, and was pulled up and pined to the back of her head, with an out of place white crystal flower. she, of course, had the ANBU sign on her stomach, as well as a star on her shoulder.

"she's from the village of stars, and she doesn't really talk too much. she uses her senbon as cats claws, and they are soaked in poison and extended by chakra. the girl in the middle is Yasu, shes from stone."

Yasu was blonde, though her tail was black, and her hair was messy and her bangs in frond of her face some. aside from her black ninja jacket that was wide open and had knee high ninja shoes that were black, she wasn't wearing any actual clothes. she had wrapping covering her breasts, pelvis area, legs, and arms- with fish net over it all. her eyes were mismatched colors, the left was red and the other black, she had the ANBU sign, and a stones sign on her chest.

"don't touch her tail, its oddly poisonous, and her black eye can hypnotize you. then there's Moriko, she's very nice and playful, but she speaks in riddles a lot of the time. she's from the grass village.

she had her hair up in the same style as his, though it was dark brown. she wore a neon green tank top, and matching skirt. a dark green ribbon was tied around her under her breasts, and she had a long green jacket much like the Hokage's. black strings were tied around her legs, and she wore no shoes. she had a green bow on her tail, kunai in each hand, the ANBU tattoo, and the grass Tattoo on her chest, and her one visible eye was a dark forest green.

Deidara glanced at Akane, who was apparently the leader, and motioned if her could go down. quickly, she whispered in his ear, "if they are indeed the Akatsuki, signal us."

then, she nodded. he jumped down from the tree, and as he landed, they all turned to him. the three girls in the group rounded, taking up their weapons.

"Deidara!" Konan gasped, running from where she was near Pein, who was following quickly behind. she glomped him, and the other girls sheathed their weapons slowly.

she started checking him, her face set in a frown with all his wounds. as she started to heal him, Pein came to be in front of him. "where is Sakura?" he asked, glaring at him with his angry Rinnegan.

"where is she, blondie? ? ?" Kisame questioned, coming up with Itachi and the others just behind him.

Deidara looked them all over slowly. there was no way he would allow Sakura to fall back into Kabuto's grasp, so he was going to be as careful as possible. he onced them over one more time, before glancing back to the tree. he could just make out Akane's bright red eyes, and he nodded.

in that instant, every single girl in the clearing leapt out of the trees, and Miki came out of the water, startling everyone. Akane came up to Deidara, the pinkette still in her arms. her red eyes watched hime carefully, then a knowing gleam entered them. "you take care of my cousin, Deidara." she said, shifting her into his arms.

she turned back, Deidara and Gaara were shuffled into their ranks. she leapt up into a tree, and the girls followed- Usagi dragging Gaara and Akane motioning to Hotaru to take Naruto by the arm.

Deidara watched them go, his grip on Sakura tightening, until he felt an arm on his shoulder. he glanced back behind him to see Sora and Haruko grinning. "take care, kay?" Sora murmured to her knew found friend, the first she had ever had outside of the girls or Kabuto's lair.

"and do tell my brother i said hi, ne?" the other chuckled, before they both followed after Akane and their ever roaming group.

"who were all those chicks?" Hidan asked, his eyes wide.

Deidara smirked, "the Neko sisters." he said casually, looking after where they had all disappeared. "girls who chose new lives, girls with family ties, and in whole, a group with a destiny."

Kisame sniffed, "thats deep, blondie." he chuckled playfully.

"you sounded a lot like that Moriko-chick, talking all funny." Hidan grumbled.

Neko: no, that wont be the last of the OCs, but don't worry, the story will move on.

Alex: and it wont be centered or side tracked about them, no fear.

Abby: so, come back soon!

Neko:and dang it, dudes, i need you guys to go to mu profile and VOTE, i need to know which stories you guys want me to update quickest!

Deidara: do it or i'll blow you up, yeah~


	18. To Wage A War

**A Blossom of Lips**

Neko: ^^

Deidara: -.\/ what's up with you…?

Neko: *dies of joy*

Tobi: *pokes with stick*

Neko: *turns head to glare* don't touch me, I'm famous.

Lenee': lol

Alex: ^^;

Abby: MORE MEAN GIRLS!

Akatsuki walked back, Deidara carrying Sakura bridal style with Sasori and Kisame at his sides. Pein lead the way, his sister fretting over Sakura as she walked backwards and tried to heal the pinkette's wounds at the same time. Hidan and Kakuzu took up the sides of both groups, Zetsu and Itachi walking in the back.

Kisame had been telling him about how they had managed to get to them. Apparently, yesterday, they had received a letter signed by Akane. It had told them that it was Kabuto who had taken them both, Karin having done the dirty work, and they had an insider in his higher ranks.

Kisame also was able to explain why they had been kidnapped, thanks to the letter. "it was his attempt to get back at the Kyuubi. He had killed Orochimaru, so his plan was to get back at his sister figure." He explained with a growl.

Sasori muttered agreement. "anyway, the letter told us that a group of three girls would show up, and lead us to you and Sakura."

"it seems they did, thank god…" Deidara muttered, staring down with a pained look at her scared face. _Why did Sora have to wait so long?!_ He mentally hissed, the torture could have been over quicker that way…

Though he knew he couldn't blame the silver haired girl, she had brought them food and water, and the occasional medical supplies in attempts to help them- even if Kabuto just tore them off the next night, she had tried.

As he listened on to details of how they had found them- warnings to them not to touch Gaara or Naruto when they went to pick the two members up, how the letter had arrived in the mouth of a small dragon (Abby: like mushu from mulan~)- or about meeting the three girls at the gates to the rain village, Deidara slowly began to lag behind, huffing tiredly. Konan, her hands inflamed with glowing green chakra, furrowed her brow. They were just about to re-enter the gates, so they still had to reach the base a little ways in town.

Subtly, she sent chakra into him to give him a little more strength, and he shot her a grateful look for both the chakra, and keeping the fact he need help hidden. She rolled her eyes with a slight smile, mumbling something about male pride..

As the black and red robbed group moved into the busy streets, Sakura swaddled in a red blanket Pein had thankfully brought, the villagers all halted in their work to stare. Having recognized Sakura as one of the Akatsuki not long ago, horror spread their faces to her condition.

"what has happened?"

"who did this to Sakura-hime?"

"Deidara-sama looks bad, too…"

"will Pein-sama announce what has happened?"

A younger, brown haired girl with a rain village headband stepped out of her part of the crowd, quickly approaching Pein and murmuring hurriedly. He paused, looking from the woman to Sakura, before nodding. She bowed her head quickly, before vanishing into the crowd to what he recognized as a small clinic.

She came back shortly after, a spiky green haired man and black haired child following closely. The woman spoke, "I am Hitomi, this is my assistant Yuichi, and my daughter Hikari." She said quickly, they all dipped their heads.

Yuichi moved over to Konan, shifting through his bag. "I am a pediatrician right next door, but I believe I could offer medical supplies, Konan-sama?" he offered. Konan sighed relief, taking a well equipped medical kit from him that he handed to her. "there are blood loss pills, some solvents, anything."

"I will be sure to return it to you, Yuichi-san." She said, smiling.

Deidara looked down when he felt his cloak tugged, to see the black haired child with bright purple eyes. She quickly pulled out a burlap sack, holding it up to him. "mommy said it was Sakura-chan's birthday in 9 days! Can you give this to her, please Deidara-chan?"

The blonde blinked in surprise, unaware how close her birthday was. He smiled with a nod. "of course I will, hmm."

She smiled happily, skipping back to her mother, who was walking back with Yuichi. She waved good-bye when they stood at the edge of the crowd, and Akatsuki continued on.

"hey, Konan, why would we need a medic kit? Don't we have a whole lab at base, un?" he asked, confused, as he slid the sack into a pocket inside the cloak.

Konan blinked, returning to her work. "after all the people from Konaha who had showed up, we should have anticipated someone using it to their advantage and getting n. that Karin girl is a member of Konaha, so she probably got the information quite easily, and she could come back at any point."

Sasori nodded. "since when Akatsuki started, it was a rebel group, we had stayed in the same base. But now that it is infiltrated, Pein is the leader of Rain, so we can go anywhere we want. We have moved into the most well guarded district, The Leader's District."

"the Leader's House has been made off limits except for emergencies, and is in the process of being reverted into a new base." Konan explained. "since Pein lived at the base, it had been vandalized, so it isn't quite ready yet since we made the decision after we got Akane's letter."

"And it's going to look exactly the same- except this time, it will be in a well guarded area, where intruders will never be able to reach without dying slow and pain full deaths." Kisame added with a grin.

"does that mean those fucking hotties won't be able to get in?" Hidan chuckled. "Sakura's friends from Konaha are pretty damn hot~!"

Kakuzu sighed from the other side of the group. "and here, I thought you liked Sakura." He joked. To the groups surprise, the jashinist didn't reply. He just watched the girl in the blonde's arms for a long time, before finally replying, "of course I do."

Something in Deidara's gut tightened, and he couldn't help but glare at the silver zealot. It was odd, but he hated the fact he might actually _like_ her, and it felt like he had to fight him in some sort of battle, something _really_ important. Then, he turned his head back down to her. His heart swelled, yet he wondered what he felt…

Suddenly, it felt like his heart was ripped out, and stepped on when a knew thought entered his mind. _What if she hates me now? I couldn't protect her, in fact, I took part in her torment… I caused her pain, and I couldn't even get her out of the hell hole. What if she never forgives me?!_

Upon reaching the old base, Deidara carried the pinkette up stairs. He had been told by Konan that Sakura's room was already mostly packed, so he stepped into the one across from it, his.

He layed her down on his bed, and standing up over her, he frowned. She needed clothes.

Moving over to her closet, he opened it hopefully to see it wasn't all packed up yet, some shirts still hung on hangers. _That's better than nothing…_

He grabbed a black one, before coming back to her. Carefully putting it over her head, he moved her arms into the sleeves, then laid her into a comfortable position before putting the blanket over her.

He sat at the foot of the bed, watching her with a frown, as all his thoughts kept filling his head once more.

Hidan was packing up the remainder of his room, at the moment he was washing his weapons on order from Pein before putting them in the box so the other's stuff wouldn't smell like old blood.

He sighed unhappily, Kakuzu's comment had set him off for some reason. It was odd, like saying he didn't like her would be a sin by Jashin himself.

And now that he thought about it… she had always been a little more… special, then any other girl. She wasn't a total slut, yet she wasn't a complete priss. She was a spit fire, but she had the need to help. she was complicated and intelligent- enough so to catch _Kakuzu's_ attention, but still sweet and innocent, that she trusted them so quick.

She was, well… perfect.

A small flame lit when he thought of how things had turned out. That damn blonde… he had found her, why couldn't he have brought her back? And what had happened anyway? What _had_ the damn snake done to her? The way he acted, it was obvious he couldn't even protect her.

It was obvious to him, Deidara couldn't be trusted with his little pinkette.


	19. The Wisdom Of The Cats

**A Blossom of Lips**

Alex: Hidan-kun is getting jelly~!

Neko: so, in our match of love, Deidara and Sakura seem to be the closest!

Abby: but, with the PTSD, there posses a huge problem!

Itachi: my money is on Deidara.

Haruko: don't count out my big brother too quickly~!

Kisame: *smirks* who let the OC girls in here?

Moriko: lock the doors you may, but you can never keep us away~

Savannah: -_- this is a no poem zone.

It was the next day after Sakura had figured out Deidara's eyes had become one of her triggers. She and Pein were chatting seriously about how to fix her PTSD.

And, once again, Akatsuki got a visitor. Though, oddly unexpected ones…

Sitting in Pein's office, they both turned their heads when there was a knock.

"Who is it?" Pein called in is cold voice, much different from the tone he had been speaking with moments ago.

"Itachi. And we have visitors." Came the solemn, unemotional voice.

"Come in." he called, looking apologetically to Sakura before putting on his I'm-a-cold-and-scary-leader mask.

The raven haired boy opened the door, allowing 3 girls to pass before he followed, closing the door.

She instantly recognized a silver haired girl with deep blue eyes, cat ears, and a tail. Though, now, she didn't wear her hooded cloak. She had the white Jacket sound ninja wore, along with the dark blue pants that long blue ninja shorts disappeared under. She had fishnet on her lower arms, along with a new tattoo of the sound village on her chest.

"Sakura!" she gasped. "You look so beautiful!" Sora mewed, slipping up to her side with wide blue eyes.

Sakura's cheeks flushed as pink as her hair. "WH-what?"

"Well, last time I saw you; you were pretty banged up, Sakura! Plus, you weren't so dressed up and pretty!" Sora cooed in awe.

Sakura glanced down at herself. She was wearing a red T-shirt with the Haruno symbol on the front, and black jeans, nothing too fancy. Though, she had played around with her hair and braided it.

"She wasn't dressed in anymore than the blonde's cloak when we last saw her." Came one of the other girls. This one must be Haruko, she decided, from the pink-purple outfit, and silver hair. As Sakura looked at her, her light pink eyes weren't too far from Hidan's magenta, and she had a pretty strong resemblance with the jashinist.

The other girl, Miki she knew because of their matching pink hair, stood just behind them. She looked on with a soft gaze, glancing over her shoulder once and a while, before re-cracking the door and coming back inside.

"Are you sure Usagi and Tsukiko can stay down stairs?" she asked in a mere whisper- or at least Sakura thought it was, from how soft her voice was.

"Certain." Itachi replied dully, turning to his leader, before dipping his head. "They all showed up at our door, and requested an audience with you, Sakura, Konan, and Kisame." He explained.

He nodded, "then please, fetch Hoshigaki, and Konan." He said dismissively, turning to the group of 3 currently waiting behind Sakura's chair. "Where is Akane? I thought she was your leader." He asked, suspiciously.

Miki dipped her head apologetically, "Leader-chan is a very busy woman, she is off with Yasu and Yuki, doing some… business in sound to monitor activity." She told him, carefully.

He blinked; satisfied they weren't the only ones keeping an eye on the snake. Zetsu had been sent off to watch their shared borders, until the move they would be on high guard.

"So why have your group been sent?" he asked sharply, watching carefully. Sora's ears twitched, her dark orbs reminding her of all the times she had tried to help them by bringing food or water as she looked at the pinkette.

"Yuki sent us Intel, saying our analysis was true. His target was, indeed, Sakura, so that he could hurt the boy known as Naruto. But we have learned further of the plan, which might indeed interest you, as well as Akatsuki's existence." She told in a low voice.

The door opened, and both blue haired members of Akatsuki entered the room. They looked, surprised, at all the girls in the room, before recognition glinted and they looked at Pein for explanation.

"The plan was-" Haruko continued, as if they hadn't entered. "-for him to weaken Naruto by forcing him into depression, spending all his time worrying about Sakura. Then his helper's job, Karin, was to capture him. His capture would have meant Kabuto using a strange jutsu to control him in his nine-tailed-form after he became so angry when he saw what shape Sakura was in."

Pein listened intently, as did Sakura, both their faces grave, as Konan and Kisame stared in shock.

"allegedly, Kabuto's plan was to kill any strong ninja, then bring them back trough a reanimation technique, so they were under his control- logically, his sensei's 'old buddies' in Akatsuki were one of his prime targets, the reason he had capture Deidara as well and kept him there." Sora finished solemnly.

The four Akatsuki exchanged glances, before looking back at the three girls. Before another word was said, the door was opened quickly, followed by a loud shout, "can we go to the sand _now_?!"

Usagi, the hyper smiling girl was bouncing excitedly in the door way. Tsukiko, the black dressed girl leaning on the wall across the hall, was watching with half lidded eyes.

"Usagi, I told you to wait." Came Miki's soft voice as she strode out of the room to the girl.

"PRINCESS ROSETTUE?!" came Kisame's loud, amazed gasp. The pink girl swiveled, her tail flicking and eyes widening in surprise.

"Are you of mist?" she blinked, looking at his headband. "It seems you are Kisame, the Akatsuki who is indeed of my village... But how is it you can know my name? Mist whipped away all memories of the weakness." She reminded, walking over to him.

As she approached, his eyes went wide and he bowed his head. "My princess, I was on your royal guard until you disappeared. We were told you had died of illness." He explained.

Miki blinked at him. "Hold your head up, Kisame-san. I am no longer a princess." With a grumble, she turned, "being a princess to a country titled the bloody mist is not honorable, shrouded in lies and filled with rage and death."

Usagi nodded. "Miki-sama is too angry with such repulsive behavior. It makes Miki-chan very, very angry."

Kisame nodded, grunting his agreement, still seeming stunned to fine dead royalty he once guarded now in the base.

Tsukiko snorted tiredly, grabbing hold of Usagi with her tail and shuffling the orange haired girl back, before closing the door so they could finish.

"So. Why is it you called for these three?" Pein questioned, his gaze gathering up the three, oddly tailed girls' attention.

Haruko nodded, blinking in apologies for Usagi's interruption. "Yuki and Usagi- as hard as it is to believe- are our smartest minds. Between a special jutsu, the pair has come up with a plan to put Kabuto in a place where he won't be able to pick up from in a while." The Akatsuki members had glanced at the door in utter surprise to see that twerp was smart, and now were looking at the silver haired girl with great interest.

"But, first we have our own questions, regarding you and your plan for peace, Pein-san." Miki took up, looking him in his Rinnegan with calm eyes. "The path you have chosen is incompatible not only with our plan, but we can also see that as long as Naruto is a 9-tailed carrier, you will be unsuccessful anyways. You have sealed the fate of your plan with many of your choices." Her voice was even, and her eyes gave nothing away of her thoughts.

"What?" Konan gasped. Pein was starring at the ex-princess, a slow anger burning in his eyes. "Then what would I need to do to make my plan work." He bit.

"First, you would have to kill Sakura-san." Miki said coldly. Pein's body stiffened as Sakura's breath hitched and her eyes widened.

"Then you would have to find more Akatsuki members, because allegedly, many have grown too close to her to allow you to do so." Haruko said, looking at both Konan and Kisame whom were staring between Sakura and the speaking girls, while Sora attempted to calm Sakura with hushed whispers.

"Following that, Kabuto's plan would take action, because the Kyuubi Naruto would become so enraged with her death, he would be too blinded to see the snake's apprentice coming for him. At that point, all odds are stacked against you, with teams of people who don't know each others' skills, don't care for the cause, and no motivation to stop Kabuto." Miki finished. "And that is the _best_ possible outcome, with a calculation of 4% success."

Pein sat back in his chair, amazed. Put into words, that time line was horrible. Not only would he kill his practical daughter, but his whole plan practically fell apart.

"But, if you're willing to consider what we have to offer, we have our own plan on how to stop Kabuto, rid the hidden villages of all Kabuto's little spies like Karin, as well as keep Sakura safe from him." Sora spoke up, watching his reaction carefully.

He waited a long moment. All the habitants of the room watched him, waiting for his answer. Would he accept help from this group of girls, that none of them really knew about?

"yes." He agreed with a tired sigh, feeling ages older than this morning.

Sora dipped her head, raising her arm horizontally, her palm turned up. A snake slithered from the white sleeve, wrapped in its tail was a scroll, and it slithered out till its head rested on the open palm. "This scroll holds the details on how to contact a Neko Sister." She told him. "It will allow you to summon a cat, Fetila. She is very gentle, and is the head Messenger of the cat summons. The second seal on the scroll is a summons for Nitico, he is the Script Keeper of the felines- he keeps track of locations and missions of each of the Neko Sisters; he can offer the location of a Neko Sister if the need arises."

Sora handed the script to Haruko, who approached Pein with a smirk. "Through some… info gathering-" his eyes narrowed dangerously "- we have found, and, oddly enough, there are only four people in Akatsuki who share the blood of a family with the ability to connect with the Feline seals."

"Sakura, of course, who is of Akane's blood. We know well she can summon the animals. And Haruko can… which means so can her brother." Miki said slowly.

Pein blinked, "as far as I know, we have no one who would be relate-" he stopped himself as he blinked at her. The abnormal, rare silver hair. The pink eyes. It just wacked him in the face. HIDAN?!

He precisely swiveled the chair around, standing, and practically glided over to a filing cabinet. He opened the second draw from the top, each of the movements fluent and quick as he used his fingers to shift the titles of files into view, before pulling out Hidan's.

Taking it to the desk and sitting one more, he felt Konan and Sakura approach his sides, looking curiously at the file.

_Hidan Utenso. Killed off his entire village, The Hidden Hotsprings, after it began its shift to no longer be a hidden village. Became a rouge ninja, eventually joined Akatsuki. Deseced mother, father abandoned when Hidan was 6, and then ended up drinking to death the next night. Only other family member was a distant cousin, who he killed during the massacring of his clan. _

'_No… nothing about a sister… or a female born into his family whatsoever.'_ He blinked, closing the file, and looked up at Haruko. "You're bluffing."

"No, I'm not. Hidan is unaware I exist, I was put up for adoption just minutes after my birth." She retorted softly. "His mother committed adultery, his father didn't even know of my birth, let alone him."

Pein opened his mouth, before shaking his head. "No, then he would have unknowing killed you at the orphanage, or at whatever knew home you were given having been adopted."

"Oh? No, not that I know of. Akane's Mother's sister adopted me- and like Akane, she was a traveler who originated from the leaf. She heard of the change for Hotsprings to come, becoming a new, non-ninja village, and decided to adopt a child so they didn't go through it."

Pein didn't answer. He just rubbed his head. Sora, deciding to put the leader out of his misery of being proven wrong, added, "And the third, Pein-san."

He looked up, nodding. Miki took up from there, "yes, the third is my very own ex-guard, Kisame. Oddly enough, the fish can summon a cat!" she mewed, leaning on the buff shark, who smirked.

Sora shook her head with an eye roll and a chuckle. "And, Tsukiko seems to be a long distant relative to you, Pein-san. So you are also a summoner. There may be more, but we haven't finished going over everyone's family tree- for now, that is all who may attempt the summons."

Pein nodded. Sora was handed the scroll once more. "We have decided who will carry the scroll carefully. Out of fear that some of your members will not heed the warning and use the seal, we are not allowing just anyone to keep it." She told him. "And it can't be you, sorry, but you can't leave on every important mission to come, you are needed by your village."

Pein blinked, "I can see your logic. So Sakura, then, who is the relative of Akane?"

Sora nodded a no. "Not Sakura. She is a prime target of Kabuto, and we cannot allow him, nor her, to fall into his hands. But, you are close. We have chosen Konan. She, according to our data, is the next likely to be connected to a blood line. She is not a prime target to anyone particularly dangerous. And, we believe she has the sense to not activate the seal without approval- and can keep any of the others from doing so as well."

With that, Sora walked to Konan. Dipping her head, the snake stretched out with the seal in its jaws. Konan, surprised yet honored to have been chosen, reached out her hand expecting for it to give her the scroll. Instead, it slithered onto her hand, coiling around her lower arm.

When Konan blinked in curious surprised, Sora quickly apologized. "Nao-kun is assigned as guardian of the scroll. If you open it and call to a cat, he will wait on the arm of whoever calls. All you really have to do is give him a little food once a day, and some water. I-its, just a precaution."

Konan giggled, patting her on the shoulder. "Its fine, it fine. I always wanted a pet, and now Pein can't tell me no~" Pein sighed tiredly.

"Lastly, we have some important news. I mission we must delegate to Akatsuki." Miki told Pein, stepping in front of his desk as the other girls stood a step behind her. "Through our info gathering, we have discovered two leaches that are crucial to remove, both based in Suna."

"I see." Pein nodded. "Why is it the Nekos can't take care of them?" he asked, slightly suspicious.

"the only ones who are avalible to do anything but the current assigned mission are those in here now, Tsukiko and Usagi not included. Sora is not used to any sunlight, and traveling in the desert is not on her list of things she's aloud to do. She still only really goes out at night." Miki sighed.

"and, Miki will not be allowed on missions for another 2 months, she was recently injured." Sora said softly.

"and, I can't go for 8 months. I am currently… how should I say, 'with child'." Haruko told them, she winked at Sakura, "im also having a wedding in 2 weeks- to someone who hasn't been entirely honest with you, Saku-chan. You might want to have a word with my little shadow-stalker, Shika-kun, some time. Isn't it ironic?" She giggled excitedly.

They all looked at her with complete, utter amazement. The guy who had buried Hidan alive- was in love with Hidan's sister!

Sakura shook her head, flabbergasted. "Oh, I'm going to have a word with Shika when I get home all right!" she laughed. She blinked at Haruko, "have you told Hidan you're his sister?"

"Yes. I showed up last night through his window-" she glanced at Pein, "you need to train your ANBU a little better, carrot-head~" she turned back to Sakura with a chuckle. "Haven't you noticed how quite he's been? I haven't told him about the kid yet. So don't, Kay?" she looked around at them all with glares. "And, much to my amazement, he's already protective of me- which is why you gotta keep quite~" she giggled crazily.

Sakura giggled, "Never would have fingered Shika when asked to point out someone who went out and had a little fun with an S-class rouge. I thought it would be too much of a drag!" they giggled together, like a couple of school girls, until they herd Pein clear his throat.

They quickly stood up strait, facing Pein. "and that's why, Pein-kun." Haruko giggled.

Pein shook his head, rolling his eyes. "yes, I can see now." He muttered. "so, who are these targets?"

Miki slid two files out of her skirt's side bag-pocket. She plopped them onto his desk, and he turned them so he could read the names.

"Matsuri Masaki, and Jiro Masaki. Twin siblings. Matsuri is currently a worm trying wriggle her way into the Kazakage's favor through seduction. Jiro is a business man, carefully directing her." Miki said briefly. "both are currently working for Orochimaru. As long as her brother is in the picture, it is calculate a 11 % success. Take out Jiro, and your success chance increases drastically to 89 %. We have done much research on his weaknesses and strengths- and we have found a Kunoichi's skills will be most handy."

Pein's eyes narrowed. This task would take time…


	20. A Dessert Hot Spring

**A Blossom of Lips**

The group marched on, approaching the dessert of Suna.

Chosen for the mission, were a group of 4. Sakura, Hidan, Kisame, and Itachi. Also, Sakura held a cat. His bottom half was white, his top have was yellow with slight tabby dark yellow marks, and his tail slowly got darker until it was dark orange at the puffy tip. His sharp dark green eyes glowed against the dessert and his coat's matching colors.

His name was Tenta, he was called a Travlercat. Before the girls left, they did a demonstration of the summoning from the scroll. They brought out Nitico, explaining something else this cat could do for them- summon another cat if the need arises.

Haruko summoned a pure white, fluffy Persian with green-amber eyes and little glasses. He introduced himself as Nitico, and Haruko told him to summon a cat, by giving the traits they would need. A small book poofed in front of the cat, before the silver haired teen listed the following traits: easy to work with, knows a way around the desert, is fit to travel a long distance, and… has fur that blends into the dessert.

It took the cat only a second, before he made a summon by flipping through the pages, placing his paw on one of the many circles, and a pure yellow cat with amber eyes and a black tail tip appeared behind him, sitting blankly.

In a few more seconds there were two more cats, including Tenta. Pein chose Tenta because the first cat appeared to have a problem with Hidan, and the two didn't get along at all. The third was too fat; he would need a lot of food and water… not too good in the dessert. Tenta was smooth, sleek, and a good build for traveling, and he had a knack for sensing chakra.

So, the next day after the group of girls disappeared again to go do stuff for their own group, they had Nitico call Tenta back again, and thus the group Pein had chosen was sent out.

And now, here they were, trekking through the sand village, the yellow and white cat perched on the pinkette's shoulder.

"I can sense approaching chakra patterns." Tenta mewed, his voice oddly feminine… like Deidara, she mentally giggled. He would kill her if he knew she thought that.

They all exchanged glances, forming quick hand signs. Sakura's hair became blood red with black tips, and her mint eyes melded into calm blue, as her porcelain skin tanned, and her face became broader. Itachi's hair became short and choppy, turned brown with the occasional black highlight, and his dark black orbs became Sakura's green as the stress lines evaporated. Kisame's blue skin was now pale, his eyes brown, and the gills left his face as his eyes shaped a little more humanly. Hidan's hair turned blonde, and grew so it was mid back as his eyes became light blue… his face softened and his chest grew.

Sakura glared her hands on her hips. "The hell?"

"Don't fucking worry, pinky. You're still hot, even if this look is hotter~" he laughed, knowing in his head that wasn't completely true…

However, Sakura growled, and then smirked. "So, you're a chick now. Take this, bastard!" she declared, kicking him in the boob.

He reeled back, clutching his chest. "Mother fucker! That fucking hurts like a bitch!"

All she did was smirk, twirling back around as the dry wind tugged the black tipped hair. With a pony tail, she pulled her now knee-length hair up into a messy ponytail, so it still hung around her mid-thigh. She pulled out sharp red lipstick, applying thickly, before adding some mascara.

"Wearing this much make up makes me feel as slutty as Karin." She spat, sliding the makeup into her pocket. She made another hand sign after a few grunts and chuckles from her companions.

Her ninja outfit disappeared, the black and red Akatsuki cloak replaced with a really low neck, see-through, hot pink shirt. There was a tight black undershirt under the thin material, and the jewel Naruto had gotten her poofed away into her pocket to be replaced with a silver heart outlined in red paint. A seriously short black skirt, ever so tight on her legs. Big gold whoop earrings took place on un-pierced ears, as well as a little blue tongue piercing, a pink one in her bellybutton- and, much to her anger, a white one 'a little lower'.

The three men had quickly poofed into normal clothes- if Hidan being a girl and dressed in a tight tank top and skinny jeans, and 12 inch heels is normal. Then they all looked at her, and even Itachi sneered.

"You look like a skank." Kisame deadpanned.

"I feel like one, too." She muttered, fidgeting and trying to tug her skirt down and stretch it.

The cat on her shoulder shook his head. "Personally, Master Sakura, I don't quite see why you must look so foul." Tenta muttered. "I may not be a human, but I'm curtain the original style you had is 'hotter' to other men, as you would say. Isn't that the goal of this mission?" he questioned, as the group turned and continued on toward the sand village. The approaching chakra signatures were getting closer, but not quite visible over the heat waves of Suna's dessert.

"This is only how I'm going to look until we get into the gates; right now my name is Shiori. Then I'm going to look different for the mission, and my name will be Amaya. Shiori is my opposite, so no one would guess it was me- not even Gaara and Naruto know my Shiori character, so the Kazakage won't even guess." She explained quickly, giving the boys the name. "So, remember, Tenta, its Shiori." She reminded the cat, and then glanced at the other boys. They nodded, understanding the new name.

"And the other boys, Master Shiori?" the golden colored feline mewed, glancing at them as well.

"Kisame's name is Kuga, Itachi's name is Kazune, and Hidan's name is Toshiko." She said. She made a quick cough sound, the signal to get into character, and seconds later four shinobi appeared in front of them.

One of them had short, brown hair, and slightly darker brown eyes, and she stepped forward. "Who are you, and why are you on Suna's land?" she demanded.

"We are travelers." Itachi said calmly, stepping ahead as a temporary leader, as planned. "We are looking to settle in Suna."

"I'm picking up chakra signatures from all of you, strong signatures." Growled a sharp blue eyed brunette, his eyes narrowed suspiciously on Kisame, who had the strongest signature.

Sakura's breath hitched, but she forced it to go normal and looked at her nails uninterested. Itachi, his mind ever sharp like an Uchiha, spoke again with a blank voice. "We have learned to use ninja abilities. I'm sure you are aware, that the road between Sound and Rain are both dangerous. It was the safest way to get to Suna."

A few ninja exchanged glances. Two, including the girl who seemed to be the captain, didn't look too convinced. The other brunette, who had called them on their chakra signatures, appeared to be next in command, and he wasn't fooled either.

She mentally growled, but looked up casually to the girl up front. She looked uninterested, then glanced to another, blonde girl behind her with the same look on her face. Her eyes settled on the disbelieving male, and forced a little smirk.

The brunette girl up front appeared to be watching her from the corner of her eyes, because her brow raised and her head turned to the black and red haired girl.

She sloppily ninja-poofed (yes, purposely sloppy. She's not supposed to be too good at ninja skills. And sorry, but 'ninja-poofed' was the best I could do… eh hehe, sorry) behind the second-command man.

Forcing every womanly power she knew she could muster from her first few days with Akatsuki, she smiled gently. She blinked, batting her lashes, and put a twinkle in her eye. She knew that wouldn't be enough, so she channeled her chakra. She sent a mental thank-you to Zetsu, who had showed her how to mask the chakra she was using as she used it, however hard it was. Then, sent _Karin_ a thank you, because she had read in one of her reports how to do this jutsu.

She leaned forward, her bright red lips meeting his, surprise lighting his lightning blue eyes. The masked chakra poured into her lips, and the words 'poison kiss of the snake' ran through her head as it all zapped into his. His eyes glazed and closed, and a second later she stepped back.

"Yup, I was right, that one's a damn good kisser." She smirked, pulling out her lipstick and a folding mirror. She glanced back at him, the cat on her shoulder momentarily surprised, "can we head to Suna, now?" she sent him a mental command, which she knew he received.

The jay-eyed man blinked a second, and she knew the poison was working. He rolled his eyes, "Come on, let's take them to Suna." He demanded.

The other girl in the group looked wide eyed. "B-but, sensei! They-"

"Let's _go._ They are just a bunch of" '_travelers, including that… odd skank.'_ She commanded. He repeated, word for word.

She snorted, puffing up her cheeks, like she hadn't told him to say that. She turned her back, crossing her arms so that the group of bickering sand ninja couldn't see her grin and wink at the boys, who looked a little shocked. She mouthed 'explain later', still concentrating on controlling the mind of the brunette ninja. It turns out; he had been the actual leader. So, they soon gave in without much more of a fight.

As they were lead to Suna, she held up her 'slut' acting, flirting with the other male of the group as poorly as Karin would, and she realized knowing the little whore was good for her acting.

She kept catching the occasional disgusted, horrified, or just plain angry looks from all three of her mission companions, much to her amusement. And just as they were leaving the escorts behind, she released the hold on the captain.

They quickly found a none-too-busy, not to big inn, and got a room. They got a three-bed for the guys, and Sakura got her own one-bed.

She had to remind Hidan of Miki's comment, that a Kunoichi's 'skills' would be in order, when he complained about why she got her own room. He didn't look too pleased with her reason, but sighed none the less.

Tenta sat on her shoulder as she quickly told the boys to come to her room once they had gotten into their new, in-gate disguises, in about an hour. When they asked why so long, she smirked, and twirled her key on her finger. "I'm gunna hit this Inn's little hot spring." She mewed, remembering the sign out front.

"This place has a hot spring?" Kisame questioned in the background, as she unlocked her door. She slid in, and the tom on her shoulder yawned. He leaped off her shoulder, and onto the simple, queen sized bed, and stretched out on the dark blue comforter.

"So, you're really going to mate with someone for a mission?" The cat chuckled, blinking up tiredly as he stretched stiff muscles.

She snorted, sitting with her legs crossed on the foot of the bed. "No way. I just have to lure him hear, get him off guard, and either capture or kill. Sleeping with him would only be a last resort- which is NOT happening, if I can help it."

The golden cat rolled onto his back. He was highly curious on how this world's ninja worked, it seemed. "And if you must? I'm curtain that humans will carry child from mating, I know that much of your anatomy."

She closed her eyes, putting down the hands she had been raising as he spoke to start her transformation jutsu.

She lay down, her head next to the cat on the bed, and put her hands on her stomach. She closed her eyes, and sighed. "I don't have to worry about that, Tenta." She murmured. She cut the chakra from her jutsu, and her hair was shoulder length and pastel pink, her eyes bright green.

The cat blinked at her, tilting his head. "Am I wrong about the anatomy, then?"

"No, no, Tenta, you were right." She mumbled. "I just can't… well, I can't have kids." She said, calmly. Her eyes flashed to the memory of her, Naruto, and Orochimaru's fight. Kabuto had, once more, managed to hit her in the stomach with a chakra scalpel, when she had blocked him from killing Naruto with a fatal blow. She sighed angrily, that silver haired bastard loved to torment her, didn't he?

The orange cat sat up, blinking, startled by the news. "B-but, Master Sakura… that means the end of the Haruno clan…"

She turned to blink at him, "surely Akane will have a child, some day." She insisted.

He shook his head, "no; her mother passed on a disorder where she will either have a miscarriage or still birth." He looked down sullenly. "The Haruno Clan was the head of the Feline summons. Without them, we would have to turn to the secondary family- but that is Haruko and her brother, Hidan's family. Haruko's children will not be of pure blood, and neither will Hidan's unless there's some disgusting form of incest. Their children will not be able to summon the cats. Only the Haruno's clan could not be pure breed and still summon the cats." He wailed, resting his head down.

Sakura furrowed her brows, rising from her bed. She shook her head, "I… I don't know, Tenta. Maybe… maybe the disease will allow a child from Akane… or there might be a chance there is some Haruno blood roaming around in the leaf. There are a few pure bread of summon families in Akatsuki, so there must be some in the villages." She said hopefully.

Tenta murmured agreement, not looking too curtain. She mumbled, picking up the cat with a grin. "Come on, little cat, stop sulking!" she cheered, tossing him up and catching him, his fur fluffed up in surprise. She set him on the bed, and brought her hands together to make a set of seals.

Her short pink hair became silken, mid back length, and washed into a deep blue, much like Kisame's. Her eyes warmed into a pearly light blue, and she smiled. "Time to hit the hot spring!" she cooed, tossing on a quick black tank top and a pair of darker red shorts, and grabbed a fresh, fluffy white towel.

As she walked toward the door, Tenta leaped skillfully back onto her shoulder. "Yes, Master Sakura." He mewed, with a cute little cat grin he glanced over his shoulder as they started down the hall. She turned her head curiously, but didn't see anything except a cleaning lady going in the opposite direction.

She glanced at the cat with a raised eyebrow, but he was looking off to the side like nothing had happened. She scolded him slightly, but headed off anyway, down the stairs and out a door in the back.

Sliding into a steamy changing room, she stuffed her close into a holding basket while Tenta waited toward the door to leave the changing room.

Kisame and Itachi slunk down the hall, having finally ditched the now blonde Hidan, telling him they had seen some bar serving ribs for the day. He was gone in a flash, and now they hung near the end of the hall as they watched the blue haired girl strolling down the hall.

Tenta, the only reason they knew it was Sakura, murmured something as he turned, looking directly at him. They ducked behind the corner as Sakura swiveled, creamy ice eyes turning to look back. When her soft treads faded again down the hall Itachi peered around the wall again.

"So, shark boy, why are we following Saku?" Itachi asked, as she disappeared around the corner and down the stairs.

The pair followed down the hall quickly and silently, and the now red haired teen smiled a toothy grin, that didn't seem to fit him without the razor teeth. "Cause, Pinky didn't notice that sign said the hot spring was mixed." He chuckled evilly.

Itachi looked back at him with a smirk. "So, what exactly is your plan, Kisa?"

The smirk grew wider as they slid down the hall and out the door. Tenta was sitting in front of one of the curtained changing spots.

He blinked at them, a little cat grin on his face. He shifted his head quickly to the next changing room, glancing back toward the curtain. He mouthed 'go quick', and the pair slipped into the room. As they quickly got into the little curtained area, Tenta followed them in and leapt up onto a counter under the mirror. "What brings you guys down here, sneaking around?" he asked, looking at them with round, curiously bright eyes.

"I thought we could test our little temptress' skills." Kisame murmured.

The cat blinked, "got it." He whispered back, glancing at them mischievously. "But, if you get caught, leave me out of it, Nya." He chuckled, jumping down and re-disappeared into Sakura's area.

They smirked at each other, bringing their hands into signs. Kisame's gravity defying red hair changed black, and grew messy. His face became more round and his eyes faded to dim grayish blue from the dark brown. Itachi's choppy brown hair glowed bright yellow and grew back to its mid-shoulder blade length again, as his eyes turned dark blue.

Kisame blinked at him, smirking. "You look like the blonde idiot back at home." He chuckled quietly.

Itachi glanced in the mirror, finding his newer lover was quite right.

[A/N: Neko: ok. I'm just gunna say this right now. NEVER DID I EVER THINK I WOULD WRIGHT THAT SENTENCE. And, Itachi-Kisame fans, I have nothing against you guys- in fact, KisaIta is one of my only Inter-Akatsuki ships. But… I pretty much suck at writing it. So, please forgive me. It seems awkward to just come up with nick names they would call each other… and then referencing to the other as 'lover' feels like the weirdest thing I've ever written. So, that's you warning that my ItaKisa will be very, very lame. But. I will try my best anyway…]

He shrugged, not really bothering as he leaned toward the space between the curtain and the stall's wall. Sakura's curtain swishes back softly, and out came the porcelain, blue haired girl, wrapped in a puffy white towel. He smirked to himself- if he looked like Deidara, she looked like a female Kisame.

They waited, before Kisame went out first. In a few minutes, Itachi would follow.

As Sakura slid open the traditional paper and wood hatched door, she breathed in the foggy air. She closed the door behind her, Tenta on her shoulder as she padded toward the water.

Having spent their time in the rather dry space just outside Rain's constant rain zone and Waterfall's great lakes, all the water seemed to go to either or- never the middle. So, now would be the best chance to enjoy the water, before she got sick of it, living in the heart of the rain village.

Tenta bounded down off her shoulder as she stepped into the water, leaving her towel folded at the edge, and sat down so her shoulders and up were the only thing above the water. Tenta mewed, shaking his head when she flicked a drop of water at him, before leaping to a rock toward the middle.

As he settled down with his head on his paws, she leaned down into the water, and they sighed peacefully.

And with that, she opened her eyes as the sound of the door sliding open met her. A messy, midnight haired ban walked in, and her eyes widened slightly. Well, that's_ one way _to ruin her relaxation.

She took in her breath, ducking under the water and pushing off the wall with her hands in front of her. When they felt wall, she carefully peered over the edge of the water. Whoever it was, he idly slid into the water. She felt something on her head, and flicked her eyes up to see she was at Tenta's rock. "Why not practice, Master Sak- I mean, Master Amaya." He whispered.

She blinked, her eyes flicking from the man, who looked around boredly, to the cat. She sighed, causing a little bubble to rise up in the water that popped in her face. She took another breath. If she knew anything about Tenta from their journey together, he was just like Naruto- he would go straight to the boys claiming she was a chicken.

She went back under water, holding her legs to her chest for a few moments to enjoy the hot water as long as her breath allowed her. Then, trying to give herself a good start, she pushed from the floor and broke the surface quickly.

He jumped in surprise as he watched her spring out of the water. Her sleek hair flipped back out of her face, and all he could see was her back and the silky blue strands. And, at the particularly horrible timing, he wondered if the carpet matched the drapes right now…

He shook the thought from his head with a snort, and she whirled as if just noticing he was there. She sank into the water, forcing a light blush on her face.

"U-uh, sir, I think you're… in the wrong bath…" she murmured, spinning back around, in her softer voice.

He put on a different deeper voice, noting that if he didn't know what she sounded like already, he could never have guessed this was the girl he knew. With a smirk he told her calmly, "sorry, baby. But," he chuckled, as she seemed to shrink away toward the rocks. "This is going to be way to fun."

_You might think so…_ she smirked, still facing away from him. She moved completely behind the rock, forcing her blush back onto her face, and pulled herself up onto the rock to peer over it as she heard the water swish. She knew he wouldn't be there, but looked around like she didn't know where he had gone.

"Whatcha you lookin for, sweet ass?" she jumped when she actually hadn't noticed him slide up the rock beside her. She shrank down into the water again with another, much stronger looking forced blush.

He smirked, and before she could blink, he was back in the water and towering over her. She crossed her arms over her chest as her blush rose a few notches, to the pint it was probably taking up every drop of blood in her body.

She sank into the water until just her chin and up was in the misty air, peering up at him with an anxious look. "Ex-excuse me… s-sir… b-but… wh-wh-what are you doing?!" she squeaked as he lowered a little closer, moving quickly back when just then the door slid open again.

Her 'cat and mouse' technique was going swimmingly, until Tenta tackled her down into the water. And, as a Desert cat, something was VERY wrong if he was willing to touch water.

She grabbed the cat, tugged him under water, and darted under the water to another rock, before pressing up silently behind it. Tenta gasped silently, his wet fur already spiked up from head to tail.

She clutched him closer, glancing around for her towel. She glared, it was at the door. She didn't have much time to think about it otherwise, before there were two figures at each of her sides.

One was blonde- and she almost though she might go into PTSD mode thinking it was Deidara, and the guy who had been in the water with her. The blonde one wrapped an arm around her, and they both made hand seals and poofed away.

She was in her room again.

"Did you see them?" Tenta hissed soaked and still in her arms.

"yes." She recognized Itachi's voice as he glared, his arms crossed.

"Hidan must have caused some troubling shit." The other growled, and she could tell it was Kisame by the voice yet again.

"Son of a bitch, you guys are horrible! To think you all haven't been killed if something goes wrong on the first day!" she snorted angrily, storming off into the bathroom. She slammed the door, "all I wanted was an hour of hot spring! An HOUR!"

She set Tenta on the counter, wrapped a towel around herself, and then got another one and put it around Tenta, picking him up and re opening the door. She sat on the bed, the two disguised men standing side by side to her left and staring at her. She started to dry off the cat in her lap, and glanced up at them. "So? Who are 'they', anyway?"

"Sand… ANBU…" Kisame answered, and the pair exchanged a glance.

"What's with that look?" she questioned with a sigh as she looked down at the cat in her lap again.

"Well, it seems you are once again just completely comfortable with two male criminals, and your no quite dressed." Itachi answered with a raised brow.

She snorted, "Your both gay."

"Actually, were both bi." Kisame corrected with a smirk.

"You're both _also_ taken." She added. Secretly feeling stupid and thinking she should have guessed, Kisame at least, from the night of sake.

They shared a glance, and smirked at each other. "I'm sure we wouldn't mind if it was you…" Itachi chuckled.

She shook her head, smirking. "Bluff, bluff, bluff." She snorted, turning her back to them.

A small shiver went up her spine when an arm trailed around her waist, pulling her away from where she stood, focusing on drying the cat, instead pulling her flush against a rather hard, yet incredibly warm chest.

When Kisame's low rasp came right by her ear, a slightly foreboding "don't call us liars, Kitten" whisper, and she could almost see his toothy grin on his normally blue skinned face.

Itachi was suddenly in front of her, and with a nimble finger, tilted up her chin so her dark Emerald orbs met with thick, shiny Onyx as he temporarily dropped the jutsu on his eyes, so she knew who exactly was making the little promise. "We can make good on our offer…" he murmured to her in a low, seductive Uchiha tone, a smirk pulling into his face.

She gulped slightly, but smirked. She slid an arm around Kisame's own waist, chuckling. "how about when my favorite shark turns blue again, and your sexy raven haired Itachi, we can discuss that little offer." She cooed.

They smirked at her, and at that moment the door to her room opened. There, stood a hood figure with a mask over its face, shaped like a bear. ANBU.


	21. A Bitter Shame

**A Blossom of Lips**

They all looked over, seconds before the door was fully open she re-activated her disguise of blue hair and eyes, still using Zetsu's trick to make her chakra usage undetectable.

The ANBU stood there for a second, before shaking their head, and closing the door slowly.

She realized what it appeared to have thought what it was walking in on.

She was in nothing but a towel, Kisame's disguised form holding her around the waist from behind possessively, still grinning; whilst Itachi was just in front of her, tilting her chin up with an evil smirk on his face, having been hovering over her lightly pink dusted face- that is, until all three heads had turned to look at the interruption.

They smirked at the closed door, and she flicked them both in the heads so they released her. "Man, you guys suck." She chuckled.

Rubbing his forehead from her miniature assault, Kisame pouted. "Boo, your no fun."

"And you're a perv." She replied plainly, returning to her work of drying off the shivering dessert cat hunched on the bed. Tenta purred into the blanket as she warmed his fur with the friction of the towel, rubbing backwards in effort to get warm air to his skin. "Why were you even in the bath, you might have regretted it were you to be in there a little longer." She scolded.

"And why would that be, Pinky~?" He asked, smirking from where he leaned on the wall of the little bedroom.

She appeared at his side, running fingers up his side with an evil grin. "It's best not to know how you meet your demise, Kisame-kun~" she cooed.

He took a step away, somewhat creeped out on what she would have pulled on him, were he actually some random guy trying to get with her.

Grinning, now with a dry Tenta cuddling her lap, she flopped down onto her bed. "Get out of here, you bastards, I gotta get dressed so we can hunt down the targets. Go find Hidan and make sure he didn't get caught." She shooed them away, and they left with chuckles hanging in the air.

She scratch Tenta's ear, before carefully shifting him off her. Pulling some of the blanket up over his furry body, she ran fingers through his fur. "Get warm, Tenta-kun."

Pulling her bag onto the empty side of the bed, she sorted through and pulled out her simple dark shorts and a black tank top. She tossed her towel into a hamper, sliding into her clothes after a matching pair of red, black-laced underwear. It's always a good day, ladies, if your underwear matches. (Breaking the forth wall, but any other of my girl readers know this to be true.)

She packed a spare set, a seduction set, and a skank set. All just in case. She put them into her dark blue bag she had emptied out after putting the other clothes away into her dresser.

At the mirror in the room, she pulled out her makeup kit. She didn't typically wear more than lip gloss, and light blush, but she felt her character needed some. She pulled out some light pink lip gloss with a shine and some slight sparkly, applying it lightly. She added a little more blush than normal, and then added black eyeliner and a light blue eye shadow.

She put on Naruto's necklace, smiling, and tucked it under her shirt before brushing out her thick, now blue hair.

She put her bag over her shoulder after tossing in the makeup kit, a kunai, pepper spray, and a small coin purse with all the funds they had left for the mission. Then, passing by the dresser where Tenta sat, waiting to go, she hesitated. She reached in, grabbed around, and found the sea-themed lingerie Suigetsu had bought her as a gag gift along with her dress for her birthday.

It fit her character's theme, so she had brought it on the mission. She stuffed it into her bag, as Tenta leaped onto her left shoulder. "Time to meet the boys, nya?"

Sakura nodded, "off we go, Tenta-kun."

Hidan, for once, had found out some information.

Jiro's friend had been at the ribs place, he reported to the group, and had been talking with some people about plans to go to a bar tomorrow night, and then head to a brothel.

Sakura gapped at the jashinist, and then shook her head in amazement. "I take back any criticism about Hidan; he's the greatest ninja ever." She declared, throwing up her arms in emphasis. The female blonde that was the zealot smirked.

"So, the bar is some place downtown, and there is only one Sunagakure brothel." Itachi stated, summarizing.

Sakura nodded, "the brothel part is easy. It's in the southwest corner not far from the gate, and I know the Madams of the place very well." She said thoughtfully, and then looked around when all the boys were staring at her. Not just her boys, but a few other men hearing 'brothel'. "I have pepper spray." She hissed, and the watchful looks turned away.

"You know people at a brothel… why?" Kisame asked, completely curious.

"Are you kidding? I took my Jonin exams in Suna. You need to learn more about a Kunoichi's tasks, shark-kun." She stated, sipping her tea.

They had stopped to work out their plans at a little tea house, ordering tea and dango to snack on. Itachi had proudly supported the Idea, so it was law that they buy the dango. Uchiha love their sweets. Though, she had remembered with a sigh as she saw tomato soup on the menu, Sasuke's favorite food had been Tomatoes, as well as sweets…

Anyway, after getting a cup of tea for everyone, a plate of dango, and a few rice balls, they had settled down out front at a booth along the outside wall.

"How much has the Leaf's Kunoichi test demands changed since I left, Amaya?" Itachi asked, taking another of the dango sticks as he looked to her with mild interest.

"Hm, mostly things have gotten simpler. Like it's no longer required at chunin to be 'deflowered', instead at Jonin. And the requirement has also changed a year or so before I made Jonin that it no longer must be the Sensei of the team responsible for the act." She replied, drumming her fingers with her free hand as the other held the cup near her face for another drink.

"hn." Itachi responded absently.

"Then who did _you_ pick, eh, _Amaya-chan_?" stressed Hidan with an evil grin, highly curious. No one had really expected Sakura to be a virgin, at her ANBU level it wasn't allowed in any village, really.

"I didn't pick." She answered softly, "and I don't know…"

They all looked at her with a 'how-the-fuck-do-you-not-know?!' face. "How do you FORGET your first?!" Kisame mocked.

"I didn't forget." She didn't really sound defensive, she was just stating a quite fact, "I never knew, at all."

Now they all just looked confused. "So… like… what?" Kisame asked, utterly lost.

"I was Genin, I was weak, and I got separated from my team when we were in enemy territory." She stated calmly, having to lock Inner into the back of her head to prevent herself from going into a rage.

The rest of them just kind of… starred, gapping at her. "Are you being fucking serious?!" Hidan demanded.

"I don't think I could be more serious, Toshiko." She said gently, setting down her empty cup as she said the fake name. The few times she had gone 'all the way', were her first during the mission failure in Kumo when she was a Genin, and the stretch of time in Kabuto's care. Those were the only two times.

Hidan looked like he wanted to go slaughter every possible person who might have been responsible in the next second. Kisame didn't look much different, his fist clenched in his pure fury. And behind Itachi's thick mask was the carefully veiled hatred and anger.

She blinked in surprise. This had happened years before she had even heard of Akatsuki. At that point in time, some of them weren't even _in_ Akatsuki yet. Those were the years between when Sasuke left, and the point she actually started training with Tsunade. Yet the three of them looked like they were ready to destroy all of Kumo on behave of her stupidity and weakness when she was only a love-sick puppy putting all her problems on Naruto.

"It's no big deal, that was years ago… and if it hadn't happened, I wouldn't be here." She said, smiling at the irony.

Kisame scoffed. "It's a huge deal, and no, you would still be in the safety of your village instead of living with criminals and suffering through Kabuto."

Sakura sighed. "That day was the whole reason I got serious about becoming a Kunoichi. I had joined as a little kid, because I liked Sasuke-kun. But that day made me realize that the life of a Shinobi was different, it was our job to be strong so those who needed protecting were to be protected- not to put love-sick fangirls on the field because of a cool boy."

She blinked, shaking her head. "I also wasn't born into a ninja clan; the Haruno's are all civilians. Without the inspiration to work to protect my home, I would have given up a long time ago. Before I was exiled from my village, my mother still tried to set me up at every chance she got. I would be a shame to my family, divorced by those men my mother tried, because I couldn't produce any children for my clan. My life would be horrible, I would have never met Akatsuki, and I'd bring nothing worthwhile to the village that protected me all my life."

They blinked at her. They were stunned past words, and the table was silent as she poured herself another cup of tea solemnly. After a long moment of silence, she added, "I'd rather be an S-class criminal with you guys then a childless, shameful, and weak girl, sitting at home, alone."

"Aw, we love you too, kitten." Kisame cooed, throwing an arm around her shoulders with a chuckle as he grinned proudly.

"Why would you be childless?" Itachi asked with a raised brow.

The three at the table all turned to her again, silent. She sighed, closing her eyes. When she had been asked to join Akatsuki, she didn't think that her person life would be so of interest to the members…

"Orochimaru." She answered simply, standing. She tugged the bottom of her blue tank top up, "and Kabuto." She sighed, as her hand inflamed with green chakra. As it neared the skin, the concealed scarred tissue came into visibility. Black lettering of a seal surrounded it as well, and her hand traced the lettering before the chakra faded and it all disappeared again, appearing as no more than smooth skin.

"Kabuto hit me in the same place as Sasori did in our fight, so the area was weak… except Kabuto hit at a different angle, and if it wasn't for Jugo's seal, I would be dead right now, because my lower organs were massacred." She murmured, sitting down again with all eyes on her, sympathy clear in their depths. Tenta, who had been silently sitting in her lap, purred his sorrow for her loss, rubbing his head into her stomach as he stepped back into his place.

Smiling at the cat, she scratched behind his ear, and Kisame asked, "Were the guys from the mission from any particular village?"

She looked at him, searching his face for why he would ask such a question. But for once, his emotions were unreadable. "I was in Kumogakure at the time… but we were running from Iwa Nins after spying out in hidden Mist… it could have been any of the three, I'm not really sure."

He nodded, his eyes still clouded and illegible, as he turned back to the table. Hidan looked at her with hidden rage in his body language as he asked, "Where?"

"Uh… the border between rain and Kumo." She answered, confused.

Itachi watched her with narrowed blue orbs, full of thought. "Can you remember anything else?"

Sakura blinked, glancing between them as she thought back to the bright day that had mislead her with its warm sun to such a tragic afternoon. "… red hair, darker than Sasori's, another with long black hair who had blue eyes… and a female who stood of to the side with purple-blue hair." She answered. "Ino's father searched my mind in depth after the occasion, and that was all he was able to bring back, because something in my mind locked the memory up so tight."

_**You mean someONE, thank you!**_

Itachi, unaware of the little monster that roamed her thoughts, assumed she had subconsciously shoved them to the back of her mind. "That's unhealthy, Amaya-chan."

Sakura scoffed, "everything about my mind is unhealthy." She chuckled.

As the others laughed, Inner rebellious pouted, _**you stink.**_

"Oh, yes, she's very unhealthy…." Sakura muttered with a grin under her breath as she took another sip of her tea.

"So, what IS our plan, eh?" Kisame asked, grabbing another rice ball whilst watching as Tenta leapt onto the table, circling and settling with his paws tucked under himself in front of Sakura. She grabbed a dango stick, pulled one off, and set it in front of the cat. With a grateful blink to her, he took a bite.

Itachi blinked, "we don't know the bar yet… so the Brothel is our best chance."

"So what the hell do we do then?" Hidan asked excitedly. "Cut his fucking head off when he walks through the door?"

Sakura shook her head, "No, Hidan. Jiro is known for his reflexes and intelligence. We have to be careful with him. He specializes in Taijutsu and Genjutsu, and his aim is allegedly as phenomenal as his mental standing. And we can't risk him getting away alive, because then he will be aware Akatsuki is after him. Kabuto as well as the Sand will be on extreme guard with him, and otherwise unreachable."

"Exactly." Itachi agreed, "We must be subtle."

"I have a message from Akane." Tenta stated, sitting up instantly.

A bright red collar around his neck with a cat's claw shaped jewel on it sparked, glowing a faint orange-silver flame. Sakura recognized her cousin's odd chakra patterns emanating from the collar, before a portal-like hole opened over the claw-jewel.

A small, miniature cat leaped out, about the size of soda can, carrying a container strapped to its back. "NYA! Delivery spy kitten, Karasu, AT YOUR SERVICE!" the small, pitch black kitten meowed, lifting a paw in mock-salute, its tail flicking.

Kisame and Hidan chuckled at the little scrap, which looked around. "Is there a Master Sakura here, nya?"

Sakura blinked at the cat, a slight grin on her face until her name was uttered. She shushed the kitten sharply, and it glanced to her with embarrassed, sparkling eyes. "My name is Amaya, Karasu-chan."

The kitten nodded, swishing his tail in apology. She spun in a circle, before managing to grip the scroll on her back with tiny teeth and pull it out of the holder. Padding up joyfully, she set it down in front of the disguised pinkette. "Urgent message from Akane and Haruko, and a delivery package!" she mewed, unrolling the scroll. Giving her furry black paw a lick, she stamped it down on the scroll and a seal appeared, before a poof, and a small box with a second scroll addressed to Sakura appeared in its place.

Sakura picked up the scroll delicately, unrolling it hesitantly, weary of her cousins tricks.

_Ah, Sakura-chan! _

_More information has come to light that I can't quite explain. But don't worry._

_Take these patches, give them to the three boys as I say for your mission, and make sure that when you get back to Rein to hand out the others to the rest of Akatsuki._

_Oh, and after your mission, you might run into a little group of allies. Or two groups, one on the way. Point being, a particular group also needs some of those patches. The letters will help you know who gets what._

_See ya soon, cous'~!_

_-Fire Cat Of Harunos _

Bellow that was a list of Akatsuki names, with a number beside them, and a word. Like 'Itachi, 4, Water.'

She reached into the box, and pulled out a hand full of multi colored circles in little packets, with numbers painted in black.

"Those look like condoms, bitch." Hidan commented, "What exactly did the cat girl send you?"

"Uh… I'm not really sure. Skin patches of some sort." She blinked. She tossed the blue one with the number 4, Kisame one with the number 2 that was a bright shade of red, and a dark brown one with a 7 on it. "Itachi, yours has something to do with water. Kisame… yours is fire, and Hidan, yours say something about earth."

Tenta pawed forward at a yellow one, which she had kept out for herself with a 1 on it. "And yours is lightning, Master Amaya?" he asked, guessing, and she nodded.

The black cat who had sat beside the bigger tom blinked. "Akane-sama said you have to attach them to your neck, and they will meld carefully! To activate, send a small portion of chakra to turn it on or off. To remove it, you place the special charm over its spot and it will un-mend!" she mewed happily. She was certainly a cheerful little kitten.

Sakura blinked, holding up the yellow patch, as she watched Hidan shrug, and attach the brown item to his own neck on the left. He stiffened as threads of skin grew over it rapidly, engulfing it into his skin. "Holly mother of shit, that hurt!" he hissed, rubbing his neck where the item had disappeared, not even leaving a mark or bulge on the surface view.

Sakura blinked, chuckling. "This will be great, I just know it." She sighed.


	22. Brothel, Brothel, down the lane

**A Blossom of Lips**

With the specially attached patches in place, Sakura lead them on, and through streets until they reached a cave-like opening in the rocky circle surrounding Suna, a wall built along a few feet inside the cave's gap. Sakura knocked on the front, and the door opened, to reveal a brunette girl with icy sharp blue eyes, thick with black rings from insomnia, in a yellow kimono with red sash and a white jewel flower in her hair.

"Gekuma Toshiko rema soorama ke?" Sakura asked with a grin.

The brunette woman blinked at Sakura with wide eyes. "Genku renma, coyosuchi Haruno?!" she gasped in whatever odd dialect was being passed.

"Neru mo." Sakura nodded, but then held a finger to her lips. "Kesu hanba Gaara. Gesto derari, Akatsuki reloco gel mes. Kesu sia, kesu sia, zura tensu, Akane sero."

The pair of boys, only picking out a few words they could recognize, blinked at Sakura with wide eyes. Then, the brunette girl grinned.

She turned, padding into the room, and Sakura usher the three in after her. The door closed, and the brunette grinned at the males in disguise. "Akatsuki, eh?" she snorted, turning to Sakura. "I heard you had joined them, but I didn't think they'd let you on missions."

Sakura laughed. "Toshiko, do you expect them to lock me up? Please, they would let me out again for a kiss."

"We should not discuss this in your lobby." Itachi pointed out in his blonde form.

Sakura scanned the room. A large, square, wooden room with a rocky cave ceiling with a sky light. The air here was slightly misty from fog makers on low. The light beams streamed perfectly down to a water fountain, where three women played and splashed about, a few others sitting on the edge and giggling. A few men hung around eyeing the centerpiece fountain of the lobby.

Toshiko shrugged. "The men here are drunken idiots. And none of them are shinobi, at least not the ones in the room now, there are four upstairs in the bedrooms. But we will go to the Madam's Office, anyway."

As they followed the brunette toward the corner of the room. Kisame looked to the blue-haired disguised girl. "Who is this person?"

"She is one of this place's owners, Madam Toshiko Subaku." She answered.

All three pairs of eyes turned to her, wide with surprise. "She's… married to the Kazakage?" Gaara was about… 19 right now, a year older then Sakura if they remembered right, and the brunette woman was at a minimum of 27- MINIMUM. She was most likely in her 30s, 35 max.

"No, moron." Sakura snorted. "She's the sand sibling's adoptive sister. She never had a last name, and sense she was like a sister to them, they registered her as their sister and gave her their last name." she explained, as Toshiko moved a long red curtain on the wall to reveal a hidden door, which she unlocked and ushered them into.

"Toshi?" came a surprised voice, and as Sakura padded in, she grinned lightly.

"Amaya~!" she cooed, allowing her cover up a second to falter. A girl with long hair the combination of sandy brown and ginger, dark turquoise eyes, and the famous, ever common cat ears and tail, jumped up and clutched to Sakura with a squeal of joy. "Boys, and… blonde ex-male jashinist, meet the daughter of Gaara, Amaya Subaku. She is ALSO the daughter of Usagi." She added with a smirk.

Jaws hit the floor.

Not only did the Kazakage, the ever anti social Gaara, have a daughter, but with the Neko sister Usagi.

"Why does she look 16?!" Kisame gawked.

Sakura laughed, "Children can't control their chakra, and the seal of the Neko causes ageing to go quickly if you can't control it perfectly. For example, Tsukiko, the black haired Neko Sister from star, has the body and mind of a 25 year old. She has only lives 16 years. Amaya here was born as a Neko Sister- thus she grew mentally and physically at a rapid pace. Anyone would think she is mentally, physically 17. In reality, she is alive for 3 years."

Amaya, dressed in a cute pink kimono, dipped her head, her tail flicking shyly. Toshiko leaned forward to whisper something in the girl's ear, and she gapped at them. "Akatsuki?"

"Hai." Sakura answered. "Akane says we need to kill someone. He is coming here in a few hours."

Amaya hurried to the desk in the middle of the room, scanning a map. "We will set you up with a deluxe room away from other people, Sakura-chan, so no one will hear any struggle." She said softly.

Toshiko nodded to herself, scanning the pinkette's blue form. "We can make you a good star, get him attracted to you, make you look like a prize… yes; he will feel too lucky to have suspicion. Who's your target?"

"Jiro." Sakura answered.

Toshiko nodded. She looked pretty angry. "He's a regular, and we have to kick him out because he's too violent with the girls. He likes the young, of course, and like exotic looking ones. He particularly like's double girls." She added, "But he won't take two with him to a room."

Sakura twitched. "You memorize a lot, as normal." She sighed. "But, at least I seemed to pick a good disguise. Oh, and I named this character after you, Amaya, you know?" she laughed. Her Amaya character had exotic hair and really deep eyes; she was already young-ish so she wouldn't need to look older.

"Ok, well, all we need now is another girl for when Jiro does come." Toshiko stated.

"I VOLONTEER~!" Hidan said excitedly, jumping with his hand up to purposely make his chest bounce.

Toshiko shrugged, and the two other males in the room laughed a little. Or Kisame did, anyway. Itachi smirked.

Sakura chuckled, "oh, really?" she cooed, turning to Hidan's blonde female persona. "You WOULD volunteer, wouldn't you? Just remember, Hida-kun. You're going to be dominated." She grinned manically. As he looked somewhat unnerved, she chuckled evilly. "This will be fun; Hidan's my new bitch."

…

…

…

Amaya had just escorted Sakura to the quite room, deluxe area, on the second floor. All the rooms on the second floor were bedrooms. The higher-level ones were for the esteemed girls, who had worked here a long time.

Sakura's was one of the 5 most deluxe rooms. All wooden walls and ceiling, and floors. The bed with sleek blue silk. There was a bathroom, and a closet connected on, and Sakura padded to the closet and set her bag down, digging through its contents.

Stripping out of the tank top and shorts, she slid into Suigetsu's swirling, wave designed lingerie. Examining herself in the mirror, she wondered why it was Suigetsu who could always find things her size. Everyone else bought her things too small or too big. Suigetsu could always find the right thing to show her off in.

The thin cloth only just covered what needed it, a velvety texture that was a little tight but not enough to be uncomfortable.

Over top, she slid on a nice, white Kimono that faded slowly to a light blue, then into a dark, deep blue at her feet.

Tying a long dark blue cloth around her white-clotheds waist, she padded out of the closet and into the bathroom, where she had put down the makeup kit. With a careful set of tools and the expert kit of many makeup supplies, she carefully started her intricate designs, taking a full 2 hours to finish it. It had the look of beautiful scales, silvery in texture, with blue swirls branching from her eyes. Pulling her long, sea blue hair to her knees up, brushing it out and curling it just a little.

Giving herself a last glance in the mirror, she padded out to meet Tenta sitting on the bed. The cat blinked as she came over, a little wide-eyed. "You look very different, Sakura-san."

Sakura smiled. "I would hope so." She mewed, picking up the cat in one arm, padding across the hall to wear Akatsuki were stationed, in a prep room.

As she walked in, she felt eyes on her, and after setting Tenta down on the couch, she turned to see the three Akatsuki members in their original forms, staring at her with wide eyes.

"Wow." Kisame managed, and Sakura giggled with a blush hidden by the makeup.

Sakura sat at the fourth chair to listen to the rest of their meeting, a discussion on what they were going to do after Hidan had played his part and Sakura was working Jiro's death. Itachi would be monitoring the whole property from the outside, Hidan would keep a look out in the lobby where he would be left, and Kisame would stay here in this room encase a battle between Sakura and Jiro broke out, or anything else requiring blunt force over planning.

After the meeting was over, and she had the feeling they had not told her about something, she dragged Hidan across the hall to her room, telling him to swap into the blonde form. He complied, and Sakura disappeared into her closet, returning to see the blonde girl form looking at her curiously. She set out the sketch book she was holding, pointing to the page. On it, was a rather short, golden kimono, the hair of the random model tied up to the side of the head. "Mimic this whole style, ok Hidan?" she asked, and he nodded, taking a second to study it as she headed for the bathroom.

She came back out to see him adjusting the outfit with a growl, not quite able to fit it right. Sakura laughed; putting down the makeup kit she had brought out, she padded toward him, fixing the cloth about the serious bust and tying the waist cloth. Telling him to sit after he stretched a little in the cloth, she sat In front of him and opened the kit. "Try not to move too much, Hida-kun, I'm not the best at applying makeup to other people."

"Not fucking surprised, your friends seem mostly dudes, you know, bitch." He tuted, his eyes closed as she worked with an orange eye shadow.

Brushing blush on his cheeks, she snorted. "What about my band, eh? They were all female."

"But those were ALL your damn friends that were girls. You know like NO hot chicks." He retorted.

Sakura shrugged, adding some clear lip gloss. "I guess I don't like many girls. Feminine people bother me."

When she finished with the gloss, she smirked. Closing it, Sakura declared triumphantly "I'll make you into a girl yet, Hidan!"

He stuck his tongue out in reply, and they padded out of the room to meet Kisame in disguised form paused and waiting. "Itachi already started his patrol, so head out." He announced, padding back into the room as agreed, and Sakura walked with Hidan at her side down toward the main lobby again.

Hidan was overly eager, to say the least. This was a perfect chance. There was literally no way he should be interrupted, like last time with Kakuzu and the stupid mission. Yeah, sure, he couldn't go all the way because he _was_ still on a mission, but this mission gave him a reason to publicly ravage Sakura.

Something, he noted, he would beat Deidara to. The blonde jack ass wasn't here to ruin anything, and even though somehow Pein, who days later had swapped for fatherly figure type guy, was technically first out of Akatsuki to be public, but that didn't really count anymore. And the hell with the rest of Akatsuki, anyway! He was going to WIN this battle, HE WAS JASHIN'S GREATEST FOLLOWER!

At the open walkway arch just before entering the main room, Sakura froze, and at the loss of warmth radiating at his shoulder when she pulled back, he turned to her, raising a brow.

_Ah, shit._

The look on her face was clear, she was scared out of her mind right now, her eyes wide and teeth bit into her bottom lip hotly but still nervously. "Sakura?" he questioned quietly, aware he was supposed to use Amaya, but she looked close to a panic attack.

She shifted her now blue-disguised eyes to him from the room full of grinding make-outs and dancing-splashing-geishas. Forced registration came to her eyes slowly, as she had to remember it was him under that make up and newly feminine face.

She shook her head, physically trying to shake the bad memories she must have in her head, he decided. He looked at her worriedly, pursing one corner of his mouth and furrowing his brow. "Are you ok?"

She took a deep breath. "You and Kisame will be across the hall…?" She asked for clarification, needing the assurance.

He nodded, suddenly not sure about letting her do this, mission be damned.

But, then he remembered what Pein had said. This would prevent Kabuto from being able to lay a hand on Sakura. If he got her again, it would be who knows how many days of torture strait. Here, it was an hour max, with him and Kisame at the ready if she needed them, and they would beat Jiro's ass. This was the better of two choices. "We'll be right there, so don't fuck his brains out too loud." He said half-heartedly, earning a somewhat reassured and breathy laugh.

She nodded decisively, and she and Hidan continued into the lobby as Amaya and Toshiko, both of them laughably named after the owners of this building.


	23. Announcement! (not part of story)

**announcement to all readers from Neko-sama**

Syrian Arab Revar  
Mauritius  
Bulgaria  
Kuwait  
Bosnia and Herzegovina

you see those places i listed? those are all places i have NEVER EVEN HEARD OF.

yet somehow, i have at least 2 readers following me from those places.

my precious babies i love you all so very much. after 2 months of inactivity you still comment within the first 10 minutes of a story TWELVE TIMES.

there are some people i would like to personally promote.

you people have praised the crummy song lyrics i made up in some of them, even one of my precious extra cup-cake-y followers sang it and put it on youtube,

_Reira Honjo._

you people give me and the Rebel Queens the comments of a lifetime, hilarious and praising and detailed and perfect.

_MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan_ for your hilarity and constant reviews.

_Babybroant_ for being a dedicated reader.

_Guest: Connie Davis_ for being so attached to my stories.

_Akatsukilover15_ for being a complete cookie for taking on my poor orphaned story 'Yours Truely'.

_KarrineWinchester_ for your frequent reviews, i can count on your appearance.

_asredwer_ fore your honesty and help in spotting my mishaps

_moonloonstar _for your detailed reviewing in 'speechless' and other, i love to read those longer reviews so much!

i love you all, as well as all my others who take the time to AT LEAST type 'write soon' or 'love it'. it makes my day when every two weeks i get to come and see your beautiful words and i read them ALL. i even respond once in a while, so if you ask a question just stick it in a review and it SHALL be answered!

and remember how much i love you ALL!


End file.
